My New 'APPA'
by deby.rizki
Summary: ...Tak dapat dipercaya!kumohon,seseorang katakanlah bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi.kalaupun bukan...apakah ada yang lebih buruk lagi daripada ini,dan lihatlah...ohh ,ternyata ada yang lebih buruk...,smirknya yang terpancar membuatku bulu kudukku berdiri dan perutku bergejolak mual...akankah ini akan berjalan dengan lancar atau penderitaanku baru saja dimulai?
1. Chapter 1

My New 'APPA'

Cast: Tan Sungmin-16 th

Kim Kyuhyun-30 th

Tan Heechul-40 th

Tan Hangeng-41 th

Shim Changmin- 15 th

Kim Leeteuk-59 th

Kim Kangin-60 th

Genre: Humor, Family, Romance

Summary : ...Tak dapat dipercaya!kumohon,seseorang katakanlah bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah bukan...apakah ada yang lebih buruk lagi daripada ini,dan lihatlah...ohh~,ternyata ada yang lebih buruk...,smirknya yang terpancar membuatku bulu kudukku berdiri dan perutku bergejolak mual...akankah ini akan berjalan dengan lancar atau penderitaanku baru saja dimulai?

Sungmin POV

...Tak dapat dipercaya!kumohon,seseorang katakanlah bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Kalaupun bukan... apakah ada yang lebih buruk lagi daripada ini,dan lihatlah...ohh~,ternyata ada yang lebih buruk...,smirknya yang terpancar membuat bulu kudukku berdiri dan perutku bergejolak mual...akankah ini akan berjalan dengan lancar atau penderitaanku baru saja dimulai?

~'~

Flashback

"MWOOOO?!YANG BENAR SAJA...MANA MUNGKIN DIA AYAHKU!APA KALIAN BUTA?! PENAMPILANNYA SAJA TERLIHAT LEBIH MUDA DARI KALIAN...DIA LEBIH COCOK MENJADI KAKAKKU,MICHIEOSOEYEO!"teriakku.

"jaga bicaramu pada yang lebih tua minnie dan...YAKK,JANGAN BERTERIAK DIDEPAN TAMU...DIMANA SOPAN SANTUNMU?!KAU BILANG AKU BUTA?!APA KAU INGIN KUCONGKEL MATAMU DAN KUTUKAR DENGAN BOLA MATA HEEBUM,EOH?!"teriak chullie umma yang seketika membuat nyaliku menciut.

"sudahlah chagi...minnie~,dia benar-benar ayahmu...kau tidak percaya pada kami?!"ucap hankyung appa dengan tenang.

"ta..tapi,ap..appa...bukannya aku tidak mau percaya hanya saja aku terkejut aku mengetahui bahwa selama ini aku bukan anak kalian dan terlebih lagi aku adalah anak ahjussi itu"tunjukku pada ahjussi mesum itu.

"tapi,dia benar-benar 'ayahmu' chagi...hanya saja dia melakukan kesalahan dimasa lalu"

"kesalahan?!kesalahan apa?"

"dia tak sengaja melahirkanmu dibawah umur."

"mwooo?!maksud appa dia ,ahjussi ini melahirkan?!apa dia seorang..ehm,nam..namja yang ..."

"aniya~...tentu saja aku bukan namja 'itu'...aku ini 'ULTIMATE SEME' apa kau ingin bukti?!"sanggah ahjussi itu membuat kami sweatdrop.

"yakkk...apa maksudmu?!aku kan hanya bertanya?!"teriakku didepan ahjussi itu.

"minimie~... aku benar-benar ayahmu~"

Blussh

"yak..apa apaan panggilan itu?!ja...jangan panggil aku seperti itu...!"ucapku gelagapan 'shit,ada apa sih denganku?'

Ahjussi itu menyeringai yang sukses membuatku bergidik ngeri "jadi aku harus panggil apa?!apa aku harus memanggilmu chagiya~?"

"mmmwwwooo?!yakkk,,panggil aku minimie saja!"

"kenapa?"tanyanya dengan mimik yang innocent... "karena aku merasa itu lebih baik dibandingkan chagiya."dan kami terus saja saling bersautan tanpa menyadari adanya sebuah senyuman yang entah apa itu baik atau buruk yang terpancar dari kedua orangtua ku ini.

"aku rasa semua ini akan berjalan lancar,hannie."

"aku rasa juga begitu,chagi.."

~'~

Dan disinilah aku berada... tanpa sepengetahuanku ternyata ayah dan ibuku itu telah melempar 'semua' barangku kerumah ahjussi mesum ini. Kini,aku sedang berada didapur...mengapa didapur? Karena kami berdua lapar dan aku baru tau bahwa 'appa' jadi jadianku ini tidak bisa memasak setelah dia hampir saja membunuh kami berdua dengan makanan racun buatannya.

"ahjuuuuuuuuuussssssssssssssi ...!"

"yakk,tak bisakah kau tidak berteriak minimie chagi~aku masih bisa mendengarkanmu walau kau hanya berbisik sekalipun"

"whatever...aku mau berteriak atau tidak itu urusanku...nih,aku sudah membuat makan malam untuk kita berdua...ckckck...aku mau tau selama ini kau makan dengan apa?!melihat cara memasakmu yang seperti itu?!kau sangat berbakat membuat masakan itu untuk membunuh orang."ucapku sarkatis membuat dia cengengesan tak jelas.

"tentu saja aku bisa memasak."ucapnya pede.

"masak apa?"

"roti panggang."jawabnya santai.

PLETAKKKKK

"yakkk...aku rasa semua orang bisa membuat itu bahkan anak kecil pun bisa...pabbo namja."

'Ya tuhan,ayah macam apa dia ini?bagaimana bisa kau mengirimku 'appa' yang seperti ini?'

"woowww,ini benar-benar enak chagi...seumur-umur baru kali ini aku merasakan masakan enak setelah sekian lama sejak memakan ramen buatan ibuku."

"mwooo?!kau menyamakan masakanku dengan ramen buatan ibumu?!"

"bukan 'ibumu' chagi tapi halmoni."

"aisssshhh...terserah kau saja...cepat habiskan makananmu itu biar aku bisa mencucinya."

"ne,chagi"

~'~

Ketika aku membuka mataku hal pertama yang kulihat bukan boneka binnieku tetapi 'seongok manusia yang menyerupai evil mesum sejagad raya'... "hahhh...ternyata ini bukan mimpi."aku pun menutup mataku ,tunggu?seongok?manusia?kubuka mataku dan menatap horror orang yang tidur disampingku ini dan menyadari posisi kami yang gawat ini. Bayangkan,ketika kaki mesum itu mengikat kakiku...tangan mesum itu membekap tubuhku...dada mesum itu bersentuhan dengan dadaku dan wajah mesum itu...wajah mesum itu...berada tepat dimukaku...huwaaaaaaa

PLAAKKK...BLETAKKK...BUGH..BUGH...BRUGGHHH

"minimie jahat~lihat apa yang sudah kau perbuat dengan wajah ayahmu yang tampan ini?!aww~"

"salah sendiri menyusup kekamarku."ucapku cuek sambil menggoreng nasi buatanku ini.

"habis~kau..."

"yakk...jangan banyak alasan..lebih baik kau makan saja sarapanmu...apa kau tidak mau terlambat?" tanyaku sambil memberikannya nasi buatanku.

"mwooo?jam berapa sekarang?"

"jam 7."

"aisssshhh,aku terlambat...maaf minimie chagi,aku tidak sempat mencicip masakanmu karena aku benar-benar terlambat...bye."

Nyuutt

"kenapa dadaku sakit?hahhh,jadi siapa dong yang menghabiskan masakanku ini?"

~'~

Brugggghhh...kutaruh badanku kekursi...jujur saja aku benar benar sangat lelah saat ini...kuharap tidak ada yang menggangguku saat ini...

"yooo sungmin...kudengar dari chullie ahjumma sekarang kau tinggal dengan 'ayah' barumu... bagaimana dia?!"teriak nyaring dari namja tinggi yang seperti tiang listrik.

'shit,kenapa aku bisa lupa ada satu lagi setan dikehidupanku ini?'

"bukan apa-apa...dan changmin kuharap kau pergi dari hadapanku sebelum kau melihatku melempar kursi ini kewajah jelekmu itu"

"hey,apa dia sebegitu menyebalkan hingga kau seperti kebakaran jenggot seperti itu?"

"sangat."

"hahaha...bagaimana kalau kau bunuh saja?"

"ide bagus."

"dan kau menjadi yatim piatu."

"tak masalah."

"meluntang lantung seperti pengemis jalanan."

"itu lebih baik."

"Ya sudah. Biar aku saja yang melakukannya. Kebetulan aku lagi ingin membunuh seseorang"

"Yup.. silahkan saja..."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"MWOOOO.. jangan bercanda kau.. bagaimanapun juga dia itu appaku.. kalau kau melukainya maka aku akan memperlihatkan mu indahnya neraka.."

"Ya.. sungmin-ah jangan seperti itu. Aku tau kau sudah mempelajari ilmu martial art. Tapi jangan jadikan aku latihan percobaanmu donk. Lebih baik kau lakukan itu pada appamu itu!"

"Hemm, boleh juga. Akan kulakukan itu nanti. Hei, kau mau makanan ini. Kebetulan appa ku tak memakannya tadi"

"Wuahh.. gomawo minni-ah.. yah, tapi kenapa sedikit sekali minni-ah. Apakah tidak ada lagi?"

"Yak, kemana mata mu itu. Itu sudah lebiih dari cukup tau. Bahkan aku memasaknya lebih banyak dari biasa. Dasar kau food monster!"

"HAHAHA.. Arraseo minni-ah.. gomawo ne.."

Huft, dasar food monster. Ada-ada saja. Tapi, kurasa aku harus berterima kasih padanya. Berkat nafsu makannya yang tak seperti orang biasa itu, mood ku kembali menjadi baik. Kurasa, dia adalah dongsaeng yang sangat membantu. Oh ya, sebagai info yang dengan sangat terpaksa kukatakan, disini changmin itu adalah dongsaengku di sekolah tetapi dia sekelas denganku. Yup, dia lompat kelas karena IQ-nya memang 'sedikit' keterlaluan.

'DING DONG DING.. Panggilan kepada Tan Sungmin segera datang ke ruang kepala sekolah'

Mwo, yang benar saja. Apa salahku. Kenapa dari kemarin datang berita yang tidak bagus sih. Ah, mungkin saja itu bukan diriku.

"Hyung, kau di panggil tuh. Cepat sana pergi"

"Kau yakin itu aku changmin. Mungkin saja orang lain"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau temui saja dulu. Dan aku rasa tak ada namja lain yang memiliki nama tan sungmin selain dirimu"

"Hahh.. arraso.."

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan sangat enggan. Pikiranku terus melayang entah kemana. Apa yang telah kuperbuat sehingga aku harus ke ruang kepala sekolah? Hah.. eothoke? Semakin dekat dengan ruang itu, firasatku semakin tak enak. Apa aku harus masuk kedalamnya. Tapi, harus bagaimana lagi. Semua ini dengan enggan harus ku lakukan.

Cklek

OMG.. kenapa.. kenapa dia bisa ada disini.. apa yang sedang ia lakukan.. chullie umma.. tolong aku...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

My New 'APPA'

Cast: Tan Sungmin-16 th

Kim Kyuhyun-30 th

Tan Heechul-40 th

Tan Hangeng-41 th

Shim Changmin- 15 th

Kim Leeteuk-59 th

Kim Kangin-60 th

Genre: Humor, Family, Romance

Summary :

Previous:

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan sangat enggan. Pikiranku terus melayang entah kemana. Apa yang telah kuperbuat sehingga aku harus ke ruang kepala sekolah? Hah.. eothoke? Semakin dekat dengan ruang itu, firasatku semakin tak enak. Apa aku harus masuk kedalamnya. Tapi, harus bagaimana lagi. Semua ini dengan enggan harus ku lakukan.

Cklek

OMG.. kenapa.. kenapa dia bisa ada disini.. apa yang sedang ia lakukan.. chullie umma.. tolong aku...

"Selamat datang minimie chagi"

"Kau.. kau.. kenapa ada disini.. apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Dimana kepala sekolah?" tanyaku dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa dideskripsikan. Bagaimana tidak? Dia, dia yang kemarin datang kerumah appa han dan chullie umma, dengan sekenanya dia memaksaku memanggilnya 'appa' dan membawaku kerumahnya secara paksa. Dan sekarang, tiba-tiba dia ada di depanku. Menduduki singgahsana sekolah ini lagi. Mau apa sih dia?

" Apakah kau tidak melihat ini?" katanya seraya memainkan name tag 'kepala sekolah' yang ada di atas meja itu.. "aku kepala sekolah baru disini"

"Hahahaha... kau pasti sedang bercanda.. yang kutahu, kepala sekolah kami adalah lee soo man-ssi. Dan lagipula, belum ada pemberitahuan kalau dia dipindah tugaskan" kataku dengan percaya diri.

"ternyata kau sangat mengetahui kepala sekolahmu itu. Asal kau tau saja, sejak pagi tadi dia sudah dipindah tugaskan menjadi tukang kebersihan disekolah ini. Dan untuk apapula aku memberitahukan hal yang sangat tidak penting itu kepada seluruh sekolah ini"

"Mwo.. bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Semua itu sangat mudah untuk aku lakukan" katanya sambil memberikan smirk terbagusnya

"Kau? Kau yang melakukannya? Atas dasar apa kau melakukan itu? " ucapku.

"Sudahlah minnie. Apa kau tak suka kalau appa yang menjadi kepala sekolahmu sekarang. Bukankah itu artinya kau memiliki hak lebih di sekolah ini. Bukankah ini menguntungkan bagimu?" tanya dengan raut wajah kecewa. Ya, kecewa. Mungkin bukan kecewa dalam artian yang sesungguhnya.

"Bukan begitu ajushi, hanya saja aku merasa kasihan padanya. Seharusnya kau tak mengambil pekerjaan orang lain. Kalau kau mau mengambilnya, setidaknya kau harus memberikan pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari ini"

"Arraseo, tapi ada syaratnya minnie"

"Apa ajushi?"

"aish, berhentilah memanggilku ajushi. Aku ingin kau tidak mengacuhkanku, membuat sarapan setiap pagi, panggil aku dengan appa kyu. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah ajushi.. ah.. mianhae, baiklah appa kyu. Tapi tepati janjimu ne. Kalau begitu aku mau kekelas dulu. Pay pay appa" kataku seraya melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu keluar. Tapi...

"Tunggu minnie, appa rasa itu bukanlah salam yang bagus. Seharusnya kau mencium pipi appa" katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah pipinya yang chubby itu

"Mwo, mencium pipimu! Andwae, itu tak akan pernah terjadi" belaku. Selama ini saja aku hanya mencium tangan appa han dan chullie umma saja. Tak pernah sampai ke tahap mencium pipi. Yang benar saja.

"Tapi kan setidaknya menyentuhnya saja minnie. Kau harus sopan minnie kepada orang tua"

"Hah, arraseo" hah, kali ini aku harus mengalah. Kulangkahkan kakiku lagi menuju mejanya dan kesentuh pipinya. Lembut itulah yang kurasakan. Dan aromanya sangat mengenakkan.

"Minnie kekelas dulu nie appa. Pay pay"

"Pay pay minnie chagi. Belajar yang tekun ya"

"Ne, arraseo" dasar orang tua tak tau di umur, sudah tua masih saja mau minta dimanja. Dasar tua bangka. Tapi kok kulitnya halus sekali ya. Apa dia oplas, tapi tidak mungkin ah. Hah, sudah lah, lupakan saja. Pusing kepalaku memikirkannya.

"yo hyung, gimana. Sudah bertemu dengan 'appa' mu itu. Kalian melakukan apa saja di dalam sana?" tanya changmin sambil senyum tak jelas.

"hoooo...ternyata temanku ini rindu untuk dipukul ya?"

"hahaha...ampun hyung...!aku kan hanya bertanya..."

"apa tidak ada pertanyaan yang sedikit bermutu huh?"

"aisshhh..kau tak asyik hyung."

"biarin."

"hyung malam ini aku menginap dirumahmu ya?"

"kau diusir dari rumah?"

"yak maksudmu apa hyung?"

"aku kan hanya bertanya?kalaupun iya harusnya kau bersyukur karena kau telah mengurangi beban biaya makanmu yang sangat 'besar' itu...!"ujar sungmin sarkastis.

"aishh...kau sangat menyebalkan hyung...beritahu aku tiga alasan kenapa aku mau bersahabat denganmu..!"

"pertama karena hanya aku yang mau berteman denganmu itu."

"yakkk...apa apaan itu?"

"kedua karena kita sesama 'evil' "

"kau lebih 'evil' dariku hyung..!"protesnya

"dan terakhir karena aku bisa memasak dan kau suka makan."

"ahhh~aku paling suka alasan terakhir."

"hahaha..ya sudah kau boleh menginap dirumahku."

"asyikk...kau yang terbaik hyung...!"

~'~

"hyung, dimana 'appa' mu?" tanya changmin sambil membongkar isi dapur rumah kyuhyun 'appa'.

"molla"ujar sungmin cuek sambil membolak-balik majalah yang kubaca bosan.

"APPA PULANGGGGG...!"teriak kyuhyun 'appa' dari luar.

"tuh,orang yang kau cari pulang."

"minnimie,appa pulang chagi...loh?kau siapa?"tunjuk kyuhyun kearah changmin.

"ah,shim changmin imnida."

"dia siapa chagi?"

"namjachiguku."

"mwooooo?!kau namjachingunya?!"

Melihat seringai dari sungmin membuat changmin menyeringai juga. "ne,aku namjachingunya 'appa'"

"mwooo?!kau panggil aku apa tadi?!"

"huh? 'appa'."

"yakk~Cuma minimie saja yang boleh panggil aku begitu...dan sudah sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan minimie chagi 'ku'?"

"aku sudah mengenal sungminnie dari luar...sampai 'dalam' appa."ujar changmin ambigu.

"mwooo?!"

'ada apa dengannya?berlebihan.'batin sungmin.

"kauuuuuu...kauuuuuu...pergi kau dari sini...!"

"tapi aku hari ini rencananya mau menginap appa."ujar changmin kalem.

"siapa yang memberikan izin?dan jangan sebut aku 'appa'."

"aku yang memberikannya izin 'appa'."

"mm...mwoya?minimie chagi?"

"wae?ada yang salah?dia namjacinguku."

Setelah mendengar pernyataan langsung dari sungmin,kyuhyun pun menatap changmin tajam hingga membuat orang yang ditatapnya bergidik menyeringai.

"geurae...kau boleh menginap disini changmin-ssi...jangan sungkan~...kuharap kau tidak menyesal telah mau menginap digubuk kami changmin-ssi."bisik kyuhyun tepat ditelinga changmin membuat changmin menatap horror.

'sepertinya ke 'evilan'sungminnie diwariskan langsung dari kyuhyun 'appa'.tuhan,apa aku bisa selamat malam ini?'jerit changmin dalam hati.

"changminnnn...makanan sudah siap...!"teriak sungmin dari arah dapur.

Teriakan sungmin membuyarkan lamunan changmin danbaru sadar bahwa sekarang tidak ada siapapun lagi orang yang berada disana. 'ck,sialan...ayah dan anak itu meninggalkanku sendiri disini seperti orang tolol.'dia pun berlari menuju dapur.

"yakkk...changmin-ah jangan berlari seperti itu...makanannya tidak akan lari changmin-ah." Ucap sungmin.

"hehehe...biasa 'refleks'."

"ckckck...dasar food monster."

"ckckck...dasar pink monster."balas changmin membeo.

"aissshhh...dasar kau ini..."sungmin memukul kepala changmin pelan.

"yakkk...appo~"sungut changmin mencoba ber aegyo.

"hahaha...wajahmu jelek sekali changmin-ah."

Tanpa mereka sadari,ada sesosok manusia yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit menggenggam tangannya erat...

BRAAKKKKK

Gebrakan keras dimeja membuat dua orang yang ditatapnya menoleh dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Sesosok namja manis yang menatapnya bingun dan sesosok namja tampan menatap horror.

'changmin-ssi habis kau malam ini ditanganku.'

'ada apa dengannya?kenapa wajahnya seperti itu?'

'ommo...sepertinya aku sudah membuat raja setan terbangun...ottohke?'

Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kyuhyun 'appa' pada changmin-ah manis kita?apakah dia akan selamat malam ini?apakah sungminnie benar-benar kekasihnya changmin-ah?ada apa dengan kyuhyun?apakah dia tidak rela anaknya memiliki kekasih?atau ada alasan lain?

To be continued

Hehehe...sorry kalau ngantung kayak gini...tolong direview ya... (^.^)

Sisca lee :gomawo atas pertanyaannya membuatku mengerti kesalahanku

Kimchiana : salam kenal juga

Qhia503 : haha teruslah berpikir

Princess-Pumkins-ELF : haha...gimana ya?

Pumpkinsparkyumin : incest? O.o

Sri : yap

Guest : gomawo

Amalia : baca lagi soalnya aku udah kasih 'sedikit' petunjuk mengenai kyuhyun 'appa'

Yefah-KyuminShippClouds : maksudnya kyuhyun itu disini jadi 'appa' nya sungmin

Hapsarikyuku : teruslah berharap

Mitatitu : gomawo

Kyuhyuk07 : haha

Chanmoody : berdoalah untuk changmin haha

Maaf ya kalau balasannya seadanya tapi sekali lagi gomawo udah mau baca ff gaje ini readers


	3. Chapter 3

My New 'APPA'

Cast: Tan Sungmin-16 th

Kim Kyuhyun-30 th

Tan Heechul-40 th

Tan Hangeng-41 th

Shim Changmin- 15 th

Kim Leeteuk-59 th

Kim Kangin-60 th

Genre: Humor, Family, Romance

previous :

'changmin-ssi habis kau malam ini ditanganku.'

'ada apa dengannya?kenapa wajahnya seperti itu?'

'ommo...sepertinya aku sudah membuat raja setan terbangun...ottohke?'

Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kyuhyun 'appa' pada changmin-ah manis kita?apakah dia akan selamat malam ini?apakah sungminnie benar-benar kekasihnya changmin-ah?ada apa dengan kyuhyun?apakah dia tidak rela anaknya memiliki kekasih?atau ada alasan lain?

Chapter 3

Flashback

Sungmin sedang membuatkan makan malam .tiba-tiba ada sesosok namja yang mengendap-ngendap dibelakangnya.

Hana,

Dul,

Se...

"appa aku tau kau ada dibelakang dan jangan pernah coba-coba untuk memelukku dari belakang." Ucap sungmin dingin.

"hehehe,minimie chagi sedang buat apa?"tanya kyuhyun sambil mengaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena rencananya ketahuan.

"racun buat kalian."

"yakk,kau berikan saja itu pada 'namjachingumu'."ucap kyuhyun dengan menekan kata 'namjachingu' kepada changmin. Jujur saja,dia amat sangat membenci bocah tidak rela jika minimie chaginya berdekatan cemburu eoh?

"ehm,mau dibantu minimie chagie?"

Sungmin langsung mengangkat alisnya mendengar kata-kata appanya ?kyuhyun appa membantu?memasak?ayolah,meski sungmin memaksanya untuk membersihkan kamarnya sendiri saja dia ogah apalagi membantunya memasak yang benar-benar tidak ini mencurigakan?

"apa appa sedang merencanakan sesuatu?"tanya sungmin curiga.

"a...ani,ap..appa tidak merencanakan ,kau mencurigai appamu?"

"sangat."

"aisshh,yasudahlah kalau begitu..."kyuhyunpun merajuk dan pura-pura ngambek kepada sungmin.

"ya...ya...ya...begitu saja ,kau boleh membantuku."

"yess...minimie chagi yang terbaik."

"haaahhhhh..."sungmin menghela napasnya keras. "appa,apa kau tidak bisa tidak memanggilku minimie chagi?"

"waeyo?kau terganggu dengan semua itu?"

"kalau aku bilang iya?"

"aku tidak peduli."

"yakk,kau benar-benar menyebalkan appa."

"hahaha...memangnya kenapa dengan panggilanku itu?"

"itu benar-benar kekanak-kanakkan...ayolah,aku sudah besar dan tidak cocok dipanggil begitu appa?"

"baiklah,jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa?"tanya kyuhyun dingin.

"sungmin saja."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab kata-kata langsung mengambil masakan sungmin dan langsung menaruhnya dipiring tanpa 'sedikit' mengganggu sungmin seperti itu aneh?itu menurut sungmin.

"appa,kau marah?"

"..."

"appa?"

"..."

"hahhhh...appa~jangan marah ne?"bujuk sungmin sambil mengeluarkan aegyonya.

"..."

"yakk...apa maumu yang sebenarnya sih?selama ini aku selalu menurutimu...kenapa kau menyebalkan begini ahjussi?"teriak sungmin frustasi.

"kau panggil apa aku tadi?"desis kyuhyun pelan.

"ah-ju-ssi..waeyo?"tantang sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun berjalan mendekati langkah,dua langkah,tiga langkah...kyuhyun mengunci pergerakan sungmin dan membuat sungmin terperankap antara kedua tangan kyuhyun.

"ap..apa maumu,ahjussi?"tanya sungmin takut.

"menurutmu apa sungmin-ssi?"tanya kyuhyun ditelinga sungmin membuat sungmin bergidik. Rasa sakit dirasakannya ketika kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan embel – perasaan tak rela jika kyuhyun memanggilnya ,sungmin bukankah kau yang menyuruhnya memanggilmu begitu?

" hiks~..."

"eh?"

"hiks...hiksss...huweeee..."

"ya...ya...ya...kenapa kau menangis sungmin-ssi?"

"huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...hiks...hiks...hiks..."

"yakk,kenapa kau menangis lebih keras?"

"abis...hiks,appa...hiks...appa jahat?"

"jahat?kenapa aku jahat?"tanya kyuhyun bingung bercampur mengapa minimie chaginya menuduhnya dan gembira karena sungmin kembali memanggilnya 'appa'.

"appa...jangan panggil aku begitu,aku tidak suka...appa boleh memanggilku dengan minimie chagi yang menjijikan itu tapi jangan panggil aku begitu...hiks."jelas sungmin sesenggukkan.

Kyuhyun melongo mendengar penjelasan dari 'anak tercintanya' ,...tahukah kau sungmin jika tingkahmu itu bisa membangunkan serigala yang bersenmayam ditubuh namja 'evil' itu.

"cup..cup..cup..tenanglah minimie chagi...appa tidak akan memanggilmu begitu ,jangan menangis lagi,ne?"

Ah,betapa manisnya anakmu ,lupakah kau dengan 'anakmu' yang satu lagi itu? Mendengar bisikan setan dari author tersebut membuat kyuhyun menyeringai mengingat 'misi' yang sempat dilupakannya karena minimie chaginya itu.

Setetes...dua tetes...dan currr...Oow,isi dari botol 'pencanhar' itu kyuhyun tuangkan di sebuah cangkir yang paling besar. 'changmin-ssi,semoga kau menikmati minuman spesial buatanku ini.'kekehan kyuhyun sadis.

Kyuhyun POV

"changminnnn...makanan sudah siap!"teriak minimie chagiku membuatku mengusap-usap dada. Apakah dia tidak bisa sedikit saja tidak berteriak seperti itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian 'anak sialan' itu datang dan langsung duduk dihadapan sungmin. 'cih,padahal harusnya aku yang duduk disana.'

"yakk...changmin-ah jangan berlari seperti itu...makanannya tidak akan lari changmin-ah."ucap minimie chagi perhatian. 'aish,denganku saja dia tidak pernah seperhatian itu.

"hehehe...biasa 'refleks'." Ucap anak sialan itu nyengir tak jelas.

"ckckck...dasar food monster."

"ckckck...dasar pink monster."balas changmin membeo berhasil membuatku tersedak. 'sungmin pinkholic...aku baru tahu...'tanpa kusadari aku memegang gelasku geram.

"aissshhh dasar kau ini..."minimie chagi memukul kepala anak sialan itu pelan.

"yakkk...appo~"sungut anak sialan itu mencoba beraegyo dan berhasil membuatku mual.

"hahaha...wajahmu jelek sekali changmin-ah."ujar sungmin sambil ketawa. 'mwoooo?!dia bahkan tak pernah tertawa seperti itu ,aku tidak tahan dengan ini semua..."

BRAAKKKKK

Aku menggebrakkan mejaku dengan keras hingga membuat dua orang itu menatapku dengan pandangan yang chagi yang menatapku bingung dan anak sialan itu yang menatapku dia takut menyeringai...

'changmin-ssi habis kau malam ini ditanganku.'

End Kyuhyun POV

~'~

Sungmin POV

'ada apa dengannya?kenapa wajahnya seperti itu?'

"hey,kenapa kalian diam saja ?ayo makan!"ajakku.

Merekapun makan dengan lahap hingga membuatku menggelengkan kepala. 'dasar duo food monster.'

"minimie chagi masakanmu yang paling the best."

"so delicious,sungmin-ah."

"makan saja nanti kau tersedak."

"tidak akan sungmin-uhuk...uhukk.."

"tuh,apa kubilang...nih,minum."ujarku perhantian memberikan dia cangkir yang paling besar disana.

"gomawo,sungmin-ah."

"ne,gwechana."

Lalu akupun melanjutkan makananku dan menoleh kearah kyuhyun 'appa' yang sedang...mwoo?! menyeringai?!oh,tuhan...dia benar-benar tidak merencanakan sesuatu bukan?!jangan-jangan... aku menoleh kearah changmin horror.

"changmin-ah,jangan..."

GLUPPP...GLUPP...bunyi minuman yang habis diteguk changmin itu dengan rakus.

"diminum."lanjutku pasrah.

"puaahhh... ,kau bicara sesuatu sungmin-ah?"

"appa."panggilku.

"hmm?"tanyanya sambil makan.

"kau berikan apa dia?"

"hal yang bisa membuat dia tidak bisa berhenti memegang perutnya."

"hahhhh..."aku mendesah keras. "dimana tempat obat pencahar itu?"

"diatas lemari kamarku."

"kalian sedang bicara apa sih?"tanya changmin tanpa mengetahui musibah yang akan dihadapinya.

"kau berikan berapa?"

"sebotol,mungkin."

"mwooo?!kau gila appa!"

"yakkk...kalian bicara apa sih?"

Hana

Dul

Set...

Grookkk...grooookkk... "o...ommooo...perut...perutku...ahhh~sungmin-ah...appa...perutku kenapa?!omo,toilet...toilet dimana?!"

Aku dan appa serempak menujuk toilet rumah kami dan dengan sekejap changmin langsung masuk kedalamnya.

.

.

.

"huahhahahahahahahaa...kau benar-benar jahat appa!"ujarku sambil memegang perutku geli.

"hahahahaha...kau lihat wajahnya tadi,tidak?ommo merah sekali..."

"hhahaha...sudahlah,aku mau mengambil obat pencahar dulu kasihan dia kalau dibiarkan."

"hahaha,ne..."

Aku pun beranjak mengambil obat tersebut dan berjalan menuju toilet kami.

Tok...tok...tok... "changmin-ah,ini obatnya..."

Changmin pun menyembulkan kepalanya dan mengadahtangannya kearahku.

"appamu benar-benar sialan sungmin-ah."

"kau baru tahu?"

"tahu begini harusnya aku tadi tidak mengaku-aku sebagai namjachingumu sungmin-ah."desis changmin.

"salah sendiri."

"yakkk...kau...groookkk...groookkk...ommo perutku...!"changmin pun kembali masuk ketoilet dan membanting pintu itu keras tepat di hidungku.

"sialan."

End Sungmin POV

"rasakan itu,anak sialan."ujar kyuhyun appa melihat nasib 'anak sialannya itu'.

Paginya

"huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."teriak changmin-ah membangunkan sungmin dari tidur indahnya.

"aissshh,anak sialan itu...apalagi yang dilakukan appa sih?"erang sungmin mengantuk lalu berjalan kearah ruang keluarga dimana changmin tidur.

"waeyo changmin-ah?"

"huwaaa...huwaaa...singkirkan...singkirkan ini dari tubuhku...huwaaaa..."

"yakkk...apa yang kau lakukan?"teriak sungmin kaget melihat changmin membuka bajunya.

"huweee...ada cicak ditubuhku sungmin-ah,singkirkannnnnn..."teriak changmin histeris.

"mwoooo?yaakkkk...jangan mendekat...jauh sana..."usirku jijik.

Changmin menatapku pasrah dan belari mendekatiku yang ketakutan atau lebih tepatnya jijik. tiba-tiba,...

GREEBBB

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan terhadap anakku,changmin-ssi?"desis kyuhyun berbahaya.

"a..ani..appa aku hanya meminta bantuan sungmin mengeluarkan cicak ditubuhku appa."

"aisshh,Cuma begitu..sini kubantu."

Dengan polosnya changmin berjalan menuju kearah kyuhyun yang dikiranya mau membantunya. Akan tetapi,

PLUKKKK

Changmin dan sungmin menatap horror dengan kelakuan kyuhyun. bagaimana tidak? Kyuhyun bukannya membantu changmin menyingkirkan cicak tersebut namun malah menambahkan 'teman' nya itu seperti kecoa,cacing,ulat,belatung,dsb ditubuh changmin dan...

"huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa "

Dan pagi itu dimulai dengan teriakan changmin yang memekakan telinga.

Poor changmin!

~'~

"sungmin-ah~..."

"apalagi yang dilakukannya?"

"hiks...appa menaruhkan minyak dilantai hingga aku terjatuh...appoyo~"

Sungmin menatap changmin kasihan. pagi ini benar-benar buruk bagi changmin,bagaimana tidak?dia disuruh memakan 'masakan' kyuhyun. menaruh kotoran dikursi yang diduduki changmin,didandani sebagai wanita oleh kyuhyun karena kalah taruhan dan masih banyak lagi...jujur saja,tak sedikit rasa kasihan sungmin melihat changmin tersebut,namun,juga tak banyak sungmin tak geli akan kelakuan appanya kepada 'sahabat'nya. sebenarnya changmin itu bukanlah namjachingunya karena mana mungkin dia mau berpacaran pada orang yang sudah dianggapnya 'dongsaeng'.

Ting tong...

"sungmin-ah...ada tamu."

"aku tahu."

Aku pun beranjak melangkah menuju pintu dan membuka pintu dua orang namja tampan dan -tiba...

"YAKKK...KAU SIAPA?"ucap kedua namja itu kearah sungmin sambil menunjuk wajah sungmin dan berhasil membuat sungmin menatapnya horror.

To be continued

Siapa kedua namja tersebut?mengapa mereka terkejut melihat kehadiran sungmin?bagaimana nasib changmin setelah ini?apa hubungan kyuhyun dengan dua namja itu?

balas review

Sisca lee :gomawo atas pertanyaannya membuatku mengerti kesalahanku

Kimchiana : salam kenal juga

Qhia503 : haha teruslah berpikir

Princess-Pumkins-ELF : haha...gimana ya?

Pumpkinsparkyumin : incest? O.o

Sri : yap

Guest : gomawo

Amalia : baca lagi soalnya aku udah kasih 'sedikit' petunjuk mengenai kyuhyun 'appa'

Yefah-KyuminShippClouds : maksudnya kyuhyun itu disini jadi 'appa' nya sungmin

Hapsarikyuku : teruslah berharap

Mitatitu : gomawo

Kyuhyuk07 : haha

Chanmoody : berdoalah untuk changmin haha

kyuqie: ini udah lanjut chingu

ceicoung : hehehe

Ryu : aku juga bingung chingu haha

Maaf ya kalau balasannya seadanya tapi sekali lagi gomawo udah mau baca ff gaje ini readers


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Previous chapter**

**Ting tong...**

"**sungmin-ah... ada tamu."**

"**aku tahu." **

**Aku pun beranjak melangkah menuju pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut. terlihat dua orang namja tampan dan cantik. tiba-tiba...**

"**YAKKK... KAU SIAPA?"ucap kedua namja itu kearah sungmin sambil menunjuk wajah sungmin dan berhasil membuat sungmin menatapnya horror.**

**My New 'APPA'**

"**minnimie chagi siapa yang dat****a****ng?"Tanya kyuhyun sambil me****nengok**** kesamping mengintip siapa yang pagi-pagi seperti ini dengan 'santai'nya bertamu kerumahnya. kyuhyun langsung membela-lakan matanya kaget melihat siapa 'tamu pagi'nya tersebut.**

"**kyunnie-ah dia siapa?"tunjuk namja cantik salah satu tamu tersebut bertanya pada kyuhyun yang masih menatap mereka tak percaya.**

"**ommo… kalian berdua ikut aku sebentar." tarik kyuhyun pada dua namja tersebut membuat sungmin kebingungan. "apa mereka temannya kyuhyun 'appa' ya? tapi wajah mereka terlalu tua dibandingkan kyuhyun 'appa'. bahkan kurasa umur mereka terlihat lebih tua dari chullie umma dan hankyung appa melihat kerutan diwajahnya."ujar sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.**

"**siapa yang bertamu sungmin-ah?"Tanya changmin yang berjalan mendekati sungmin setelah membersihkan badannya itu.**

"**molla changmin-ah."jawab sungmin sambil mengangkat bahunya.**

"**apakah teman kyuhyun 'appa'?"**

"**mungkin." belum sempat changmin ingin bertanya kembali pada sungmin. ketiga namja yang dibicarakan itu muncul. entah apa yang dibicarakannya. akan tetapi, melihat wajah namja cantik itu yang berseri-seri melihat sungmin dan changmin membuat kedua namja itu saling menatap bingung.**

"**cucuku ternyata kau sudah besar nak, apakah kau mengenalku? ini nae halmoni chagi. meskipun telah lama kita tak berjumpa tidak membuat halmoni lupa akan wajah cucuku yang manis ini."ujar namja cantik itu membuat sungmin dan changmin menatapnya kaget.**

"**ehem… yeobo/oemma."panggil kyuhyun dan namja tampan yang memanggil 'yeobo' itu membuat namja cantik itu menoleh. "ne?"**

"**yeobo/oemma cucumu itu yang disana bukan namja tinggi/sialan itu."ujar kyuhyun dan suami namja cantik it bersamaan.**

"**ommo… jeongmal? hahaha… tentu saja aku tahu jika yang ini cucuku."ujar namja cantik itu sambil memegang tangan sungmin dan dengan 'lembut' mendorong changmin kesamping membuat changmin kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh.**

'**ya tuhan, apa salahku sih? hingga kau kirimkan aku pada keluarga 'setan' ini?' rutuk changmin dalam hati sambil meratapi nasibnya.**

'**benar-benar aneh… bukannya mereka tadi melihatku seolah-olah aku orang asing tadi? apa yang dikatakan kyuhyun 'appa ' pada mereka hingga membuat sikap mereka berubah 100% begini?'batin sungmin sambil berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang kini dipeluk. ah, lebih tepatnya digrepe-grepe oleh orang yang mengaku menjadi halmoninya satu menit yang lalu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**wahhh… ini semua cucuku yang memasak?"Tanya namja cantik yang bernama leeteuk a. ka kim jungsoo itu antusias melihat banyaknya makanan yang menggugah seleranya dimeja makan tersebut. dia memotong makanannya dan memakannya. "wow…mashita!"serunya.**

"**cucuku maafkan kelakuan halmonimu yang seperti itu ya?"ujar namja tampan yang bernama kim youn woon itu .**

"**ne, gwechana haraboeji. aku sudah terbiasa kok melihat 'orang-orang aneh'. eh, maksudku orang yang berkelakuan unik seperti halmonie, ne."ucap sungmin bersyukur karena setidaknya ada satu orang yang masih bisa berpikiran waras disini.**

"**lalu kau siapa?"tunjuk leeteuk menggunakan garpunya kewajah changmin.**

"**dia namjachingu sungmin oemma."jawab kyuhyun.**

"**mw… mwooo?! andwaeee… bukannya sungmin itu men…"kangin menghentikan kata-katannya. "pokoknya aku tidak terima jika kau 'temannya' sungmin. kau harus melangkahi mayatku dulu jika ingin memilikinya!"seru kangin OOC membuat sngmin sedikit sweatdrop.**

'**huft,****hampir saja aku keceplosan.'batin kangin.**

**Changmin yang mendengarnya menatap horror. "a.. ani. aku bukan namjachingunya sungmin. aku hanya cingu sungmin saja."elak changmin menyelamatkan nyawanya tersebut.**

"**mw… mwoo?! jadi kau menipuku minnimie chagi?!"Tanya kyuhyun tak percaya.**

"**siapa suruh mau percaya begitu saja."jawab sungmin cuek sambil memakan makanannya.**

'**huft, untunglah kalau begitu.'kyuhyun pun menghela napasnya lega.**

"**oh, iya sampai kapan kalian ada disini oemma?"Tanya kyuhyun tak sopan.**

"**kau mengusir kami eoh?"sindir leeteuk tersinggung.**

"**bagus deh kalau kalian sadar."jawab kyuhyun asal.**

**PLETAKK…"aduhh~apooyo… sakit oemma."jerit kyuhyun kesakitan setelah ditimpuk oleh leeteuk dengan garpu.**

"**salah sendiri jadi anak yang 'durhaka'."****  
**

**"bukan begitu eomma, aku hanya terkejut saja karena kalian datang tiba-tiba. " protes kyuhyun.**

**"huft, kau ini ada-ada saja alasannya.. tenang saja eomma dan appa hanya mampir saja kok ingin melihat keadaan anak 'setan' kesayangan eomma dan me.. ah, cucu eomma juga tentunya."ucap leeteuk salah tingkah saat mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya membuat sungmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung.  
**

**'kok daritadi halmonie dan haraboji salah bicara terus ya? dasar pasangan 'aneh'.'batin sungmin sambil mengelus-elus dada.**

**"ya udah, kalian udah liat keadaan kami kan? pergi sana!" usir kyuhyun dengan 'sopan'nya.**

**"aissshhh... aku mengidam apa sih sampai kau jadi begini sih anak 'setan'?" tanya leeteuk gerah.**

**"kau lupa yeobo? saat kau hamil dulu bukankah kau menyuruhku untuk mengecat rumah kita yang amat 'besar' itu, meminta manisan rujak jam 12 malam, menggali kuburan cacing yang dikubur selama 30 hari, dan yang paling ekstrim saat kau memaksaku pergi kewahana hiburan saat kau hamil tua kau memintaku untuk mencium salah satu 'setan' yang ada dirumah hantu." curhat kangin membuat kyuhyun, sungmin, changmin spechlees parah dan leeteuk yang memandangnya garang.**

**'ommo, kasian sekali nasib appa/haraboji/ahjussi ini.' batin kyuhyun, sungmin, dan changmin yang iba.**

**"ohhh... jadi, kau tidak rela saat itu, huh? kau menyesal sudah menghamiliku?" tanya leeteuk beringas.**

**"bu... bukan begitu yeobo, ha.. hanya saja..." ucap kangin panik. suami sien istri, eoh?**

**"hanya apa? bilang saja kau tidak ikhlas kan saat melakukan itu semua... sudah cukup, aku pulang. sungmin, terima kasih makanannya, eoh?"ucap leeteuk pamit meninggalkan trio namja yang asyik memandang 'kemesraan' duo suami itu.**

**"yahhh... yeobo tunggu akuuu... "teriak kangin blingsatan karena bisa dipastikan jika membuat leeteuk marah besar seperti itu. maka, akan sulit untuk kebutuhan biologisnya sebagai seorang suami.**

**trio namja yang melihat kedatangan dan kepergian orangtuanya kyuhyun yang seperti jelangkung itu. datang tak dijemput pulang tak diantar itu. ckckck.. sungguh 'sesuatu'.**

**"jadi untuk apa kedatangan haraboji dan halmonimu kemari, sungmin-ah?" tanya changmin dengan pandangan kosong.**

**"molla."geleng kepala sungmin.**

**"aku capek." celetuk kyuhyun tiba-tiba.**

**"sama."jawab duo min itu.**

**akhirnya hari itu benar-benar sangat 'absurd' bagi mereka bertiga akan kedatangan pasangan 'absurd' itu. mereka bertiga lebih memilih untuk tidur apalagi changmin yang sudah merasa lelah. benar-benar hari yang amat melelahkan.**

**~"~**

**keesokan harinya**

**"minnimie chagi... changmin-ah... banguuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! ini sudah jam setengah tujuh, kalian tidak mau sekolah apa hari ini?" teriak kyuhyun dari bawah. apa kalian merasa ada yang aneh? kenapa kyuhyun kini tidak memanggil changmin-ah dengan nada formal dan embel-embel 'sialan' seperti kemarin? ayolah, semenjak changmin dan sungmin memberitahukan jika tidak ada hubungan apapun diantara mereka. sifat kyuhyun berubah 1oo% pada changmin yang tadinya dianggap rival menjadi anak 'kedua'kesayangannya.**

**brukkk... gubrakkkk... brakkk**

**"yakkk... changmin-ah minggir kau!"**

**"ogah. kau yang minggir sungmin-ah.. aku mau mandi."  
**

**"aku juga babbo... aisshh, kalau begini kita mandi bersama saja seperti 'biasan'nya changmin-ah... aku tidak mau terlambat gara-gara berebutan kamar mandi."**

**"oke sungmin-ah, aku juga tidak mau terlambat."**

**ctekkk... garpu yang dipegang kyuhyun terbelah menjadi dua. wajah senyum bahagianya kini menjadi wajah datar yang dingin. aura disekelilingnya tiba-tiba menggelap. dan suara gemertak giginya sangat terdengar jelas. siapapun, yang melihat keadaan kyuhyun saat ini. mungkin, mereka akan mengira jika kyuhyun adalah titisan 'lucifer' jatuh kebumi.**

**"changmin-ssi sialan, akan kubunuh kauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu... "teriak kyuhyun garang sambil berjalan keatas tempat sungmin dan changmin berada. hey, bukankah kyuhyun tidak lagi memanggil changmin dengan bahasa formal dan embel-embel 'sialan'? labil eoh? **

**changmin-ah, bersiap-siaplah kau karena sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan amukan dari titisan sang 'lucifer'**

**to be continued**

**omg... sudah berapa minggu ff ini aku telantarkan... mianheeee, karena ceritannya jadi tambah gaje dan garing... jujur saja aku hampir ingin berhenti jadi author di ff ini mengingat banyak typo disana-sini... tapi, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan tanggung jawabku ditengah-tengah jalan... terima kasih, pada temen author yang selalu mensupport author agar terus mempertahankan ff ini. dan juga pada readers yang terus memberikan review-review yang membangun. author janji author akan berusaha agar gak akan ninggalin cerita ini dan akan menamatkannya dengan ending yang memuaskan ( gak ada typo lagi). khasamhamnida, buat readers yang mau baca ff ini.**


	5. Chapter 5

**My New 'APPA'**

**Chapter 5**

**In airport**

**Sesosok namja tampan memiliki bibir joker yang bisa membuat orang meleleh seketika berjalan ditengah-tengah bandara sambil menarik kopernya dengan elegan. Kacamata hitam yang bertengger dihidung membuat kesan 'angkuh' diraut wajahnya. Dia memegang sebuah foto namja tampan yang tersenyum 'smirk' sambil merangkul sesosok namja yang amat mirip dengan dirinya atau bahkan itu adalah dirinya sendiri. ditatapnya foto itu. Ada perasaan rindu yang terpancar dikedua matanya. Seketika itu juga dia tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan senyum dimple yang berada dikedua pipinya membuat yeoja dan namja yang berstatus 'uke' disana menjerit histeris melihat pesona namja tersebut. lalu, dia mengeluarkan handphonenya dan men –dial angka no. 2 tersebut menelpon seseorang.**

**Drtttt…drrrrtttt….cklek**

"**yeobsyeo?"**

"**yeobsyeo, bummi-ah. Tebak sekarang aku ada dimana?" tanya namja tersebut pada namja yang ditelponnya yang bernama bummie itu.**

"**korea?"**

"**ne, kau benar bummi-ah… aku sekarang ada di KOREA."**

"**oh, begitu….**

**Satu detik**

**.**

**.**

**Dua detik**

**.**

**.**

**Tiga…**

**MWOOOO? Kau dikorea? Kau bercanda hyung?"**

"**tidak, aku sedang tak bercanda bummie."**

"**Ommo, aku tahu kau itu tak 'normal' hyung… tapi, aku tidak tahu jika kau sebodoh ini, hyung." Ujar bummie.**

"**waeyo?"**

"**WAEYO KATAMU, HYUNG? ommona, jangan bilang kau lupa jika kau itu sedang dalam proses pembuatan skripsimu itu."teriak bummie a. ka kibum dari seberang sana membuat namja tersebut harus menjauhkan barang 'laknat' itu dari telinganya.**

"**tentu saja aku ingat."**

"**terus? Kenapa kau menelantarkannya huh?"**

"**aku tidak menelantarnya kok."ujar namja itu kalem.**

"**maksudnya?"**

"**aku membawanya bummie, jenius kan?"sombong namja itu.**

"…**."**

"**hallo, bummie? Kau masih disana kan?"**

"**sarap. Tittttttttttttt…"dengan sepihak kibum mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Sepertinya ia sudah kapok berdebat dengan namja ini. dia sadar tidak ada gunanya juga bagi dia untuk menyadarkan kebodohan yang dibuat oleh 'sunbae'nya itu. Jujur, sebenarnya namja ini pintar. Jenius malah. Tapi sayang kenalarannya dalam berpikir tidak disertai dengan kejeniusannya membuat dia menjadi sedikit ehem-idiot-ehem**

**Sekali lagi namja itu memegang foto tadi dan menyunggingkan senyumannya yang indah itu. Lalu, tanpa malu dia mencium gambar namja yang difoto itu dengan sayang.**

"**bogoshipo kyunnie~"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**In other side**

"**aissshhh… kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau seringkali menginap disini, changmin-ah?" tanya kyuhyun sambil menghela nafas saat melihat sesosok namja yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata itu menatapnya dengan wajah tak berdosa.**

"**abisss, makanan sungmin-ah enak sih."jawab changmin asal.**

**Dengan 'sopan'nya changmin pun masuk kedalam rumah kyuhyun dan langsung merebahkan dirinya kesofa yang selama seminggu ini menjadi tempat 'pengistirahatan' tetap coret-tidur-coret dirinya dan dengan seenak jidat melemparkan tas sekolahnya kemeja dengan sembarang yang langsung membuat kyuhyun melebarkan matanya horror dengan 'sikap' changmin itu. Tapi, changmin peduli apa? Rupanya waktu seminggu telah membuat tokoh kita yang satu ini kebal akan sikap 'setan' dari tokoh raja 'setan' kita.**

**Kyuhyun pun melangkah menuju kearah changmin dan dengan ketidakpriketasan dia melempar tas sekolah changmin tepat kewajah si 'empu' tas tersebut. membuat changmin yang sedari tadi menutup matanya capek langsung membuka matanya kembali. Dengan raut wajah marah dia langsung meng-glare pelaku yang telah melakukan hal yang ketidakprikemanusiaan itu. Namun, ketika dia mengetahui siapa yang telah melempar tas tersebut membuat dia langsung memberikan cengiran tak berdosa ke 'pelaku' itu.**

"**hehehe… appa~"**

"**hehe apanya? Kau pikir rumahku ini losmen apa? Pulang sana…!"usir kyuhyun.**

"**ya appa~ jangan begitu dong~"rajuk changmin yang tetep kekeuh pada posisinya.**

"**isshh… apa kau tidak dicari oleh appa dan eommamu, eoh?"**

"**tidak. Bahkan mereka mungkin gembira jika aku disini. Apalagi si bear appa… dia pasti senang karena secara tak langsung aku membuatnya dapat bermesraan dengan eommaku."**

**Disebuah kediaman jung, seorang namja bermata musang sedang bersin-bersin membuat namja cantik yang dibawahnya menjadi jijik. Bayangkan saja, air liur namja itu secara tak langsung menyembur muka namja cantik yang tak bersalah itu.**

"**aisshhh, yunnie jorok ih~"rajuk namja cantik itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.**

"**hehehe… tapi,kau tetap cinta kan, boo."ujar namja yang dipanggil 'yunnie' itu.**

"**dasar narsis. Eh, yunnie… kok akhir-akhir ini aku tidak melihat changmin ya?"tanya namja cantik itu.**

"**ahhh… palingan dia ada dikamarnya boojaejoongie… ehm, boo daripada kau memikirkan anak kita yang 'babo' itu. Bagaimana kalau kita buat adik saja untuknya?"tanya yunho mesum sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya itu.**

**Dengan malu-malu jaejoong pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Jujur saja dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan keadaan anaknya itu. Karena yang ia pikir jika anaknya itu lapar dia bisa menumpang makan dirumah temannya yang bernama 'sungmin' itu. Aigooo, kasihan sekali kau changmin-ah bahkan disini pun keberadaanmu dinistakan oleh author. **

**Kembali lagi kerumah kyuhyun**

**dirumah kyuhyun terdapat dua sosok yang sedang duduk disofa dalam keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan. Kedua namja itu sama-sama memegang kedua perutnya masing-masing. Dan baru author sadari jika tokoh manis kita namun judes itu belum kelihatan batang hidungnya. Pantas saja, jika kedua namja ini terlihat seperti tunawisma yang berada di emperan jembatan-jembatan dengan wajah yang kelaparan.**

"**aigooo, appa.. aku lapar~"ujar changmin sambil mengusap-usap perutnya yang sedari tadi berbunyi.**

"**kau pikir aku tidak, huh? Aigooo… dimana minnimie chagiku?"lirih kyuhyun kelaparan.**

"**appa~"**

"**ne?"**

"**diluar hujan~"**

"**yakkk… apa hubungannya dengan minnimie chagi anak sialan?"tanya kyuhyun kesal karena jawaban tidak nyambungnya changmin.**

"**aissshh, mungkin saja sekarang dia ingin pulang namun tidak bisa mengingat bahwa dia tidak membawa payung dan kini dia sedang berteduh disuatu tempat appaku yang pintar."terang changmin sabar. **

"**ommo, kau benar changmin-ah… aish, aku harus menjemputnya kalau begitu… changmin-ah kau jaga rumah otte?" setelah berbicara seperti itu dengan secepat kilat kyuhyun lari meninggalkan changmin yang melongo melihat kepergian kyuhyun. Jujur saja, apa yang diucapnya itu hanyalah khayalannya semata dan tak mungkin benar. Namun, apa yang dia lihat? Kyuhyun dengan polosnya mempercayai ucapan bualan changmin tersebut dan langsung menerjang hujan besar yang ada di luar tanpa membawa payung. TANPA MEMBAWA PAYUNG, catat itu, please.**

"**ommo, kuharap sungmin-ah benar-benar sedang berteduh diluar sana. Jika tidak mungkin besok aku hanya tinggal nama saja."**

**Ting tong… suara bunyi bel pintu membuat changmin langsung menoleh. Dia pikir mungkin itu kyuhyun yang tidak jadi pergi karena menyadari ketololannya. Namun, otak jenius changmin bekerja… hey, ini rumah kyuhyun bukan? Jadi, tak mungkin kyuhyun dengan sopan memencet bel rumahnya sendirikan? Jadi, kesimpulan yang dibuat changmin adalah orang diluar itu bukanlah kyuhyun ataupun sungmin. Karena mereka berdua tidak pernah memecet bel pintu rumahnya sediri.**

**changmin pun beranjak melangkah menuju pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut. terlihat sesosok namja tampan dengan kopernya. tiba-tiba...**

"**YAKKK... KAU SIAPA?"ucap namja itu kearah changmin sambil menunjuk wajah changmin dan berhasil membuat changmin menatapnya horror. Dejavu, eoh?**

**Siapa tamu tersebut? apakah namja yang berada dibandara itu orang yang sama dengan orang yang dihadapi changmin? Apa hubungan namja itu dengan kyuhyun? Dimana sungmin? Apakah kyuhyun dapat menemukan sungmin? Apakah changmin selamat? **

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**Huwaaaa…. Aku update kilat nih chingu karena membaca review-review dari para readers kesayangan jujur saja aku sampai menitikkan air mataku karena banyak yang masih mengharapkan ff abal-abal ini. tapi, ada satu hal yang lebih membuatku senang readers… soalnya chapter 4 kemaren hampir ga ada typonya sama sekali. *sujud syukur… readers, sekali lagi gomawo**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Pervious chapter

**Ting tong… suara bunyi bel pintu membuat changmin langsung menoleh. Dia pikir mungkin itu kyuhyun yang tidak jadi pergi karena menyadari ketololannya. Namun, otak jenius changmin bekerja… hey, ini rumah kyuhyun bukan? Jadi, tak mungkin kyuhyun dengan sopan memencet bel rumahnya sendiri bukan? Jadi, kesimpulan yang dibuat changmin adalah orang diluar itu bukanlah kyuhyun ataupun sungmin. Karena mereka berdua tidak pernah memecet bel pintu rumahnya sediri.**

**changmin pun beranjak melangkah menuju pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut. terlihat sesosok namja tampan dengan kopernya. tiba-tiba...**

"**YAKKK... KAU SIAPA?"ucap namja itu kearah changmin sambil menunjuk wajah changmin dan berhasil membuat changmin menatapnya horror. Dejavu, eoh?**

My New 'APPA'

"**mwooo? Namaku shim changmin. Itu aku." Jawab changmin simple. Membuat namja tampan itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "kau sendiri siapa?" tunjuk changmin tepat dihidung mancung namja tersebut.**

"**aku?"tanya namja itu sambil menunjukkan dirinya. "naneun choi siwon imnida. CALON SUAMI CHO KYUHYUN." Ucap namja tampan itu ramah sambil menekankan kata-katanya terakhir.**

"**oooohhhh…"changmin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Namun, tiba-tiba raut wajah changmin terlihat berpikir. Sepertinya tokoh kita yang jenius ini telah menyadarkan sesuatu. **

"**MWOOOO? CALON SUAMI?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lain dengan changmin lain juga dengan apa yang dialami oleh sungmin. Sambil menggerutu sesekali dia menjulurkan kepalanya kedepan memastikan hujan yang turun akan reda. Namun, rasanya seperti sia-sia. Hujan ini rasanya akan turun sangat lama melihat derasnya hujan yang turun. sungmin sedikit menyesali kecerobohan yang diperbuatnya karena lupa membawa payung.**

"**ahhh… andai ada appa disini."lirih sungmin seketika teringat dengan kyuhyun yang akhir-akhir ini selalu berada disampingnya itu. Namun apa daya? Mana mungkin ada orang bodoh yang menerobos hujan deras seperti ini. sungminpun menggeleng-geleng kepalanya karena sempat berpikiran bodoh seperti itu.**

**Sungmin lalu menatap hujan itu dengan pandangan yang pasrah dan kosong. Tapi, tak lama kemudian sungmin memfokuskan matanya kedepan. Bukan karena hujan berhenti ataupun tiba-tiba ada payung terbang yang menjemputnya. Melainkan, sesosok namja yang bak kesetanan berlari menghampiri sungmin. Sungmin melebarkan matanya, tiba-tiba saja ada perasaan yang hangat melihat sosok namja itu. Entah mengapa kini rasanya sungmin benar-benar berterimakasih pada tuhan karena telah mengirimkan sesosok 'namja' yang seperti itu. Walaupun 'sedikit' bodoh namun keberadaan namja itu mampu membuat hari-hari sungmin sedikit berwarna.**

"**hhh… minnimie chagi… hhh… kau sudah menunhhh… gu lamahh?" tanya namja itu yang ternyata kyuhyun yang sedang menggigil kedinginan.**

"**ne… kau lama, appa~"ujar sungmin lalu langsung memeluk kyuhyun yang kaget karena mendapatkan 'hadiah' dari anaknya itu.**

"**yahh… jangan memelukku minnimie chagi.. hh… nantihh… kamu… basah."**

"**biarin~aku kan sedang menghangatkan 'appa'ku yang nakal ini."ujar sungmin manja membuat kyuhyun mau tak mau tersenyum dengan kelakuan sungmin tersebut.**

**Mereka pun berpelukan seperti itu tanpa menyadari jika hujan telah reda. Sepertinya mereka masih menginginkan atau lebih tepatnya kyuhyun yang tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka ini melihat kyuhyun yang berbalik memeluk sungmin yang sejak kapan mulai memberontak lagi.**

"**yakkkk… lepaskan aku appa…!"teriak sungmin sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari kungkungan tangan kyuhyun.**

"**shireoooo… aku masih menginginkan kehangatan anakku…!" protes kyuhyun lalu membenamkan wajahnya dileher sungmin. Alhasil, membuat sungmin gencar mencoba melepaskan dirinya.**

"**lepasssssssssssss…..!"**

"**anieyooooo…..!"**

**Yak, seperti inilah satu jam yang mereka lakukan hingga akhirya sungmin dapat melepaskan dirinya setelah berhasil menerjang kyuhyun yang jatuh dengan tidak 'elit'nya. Mereka pun berjalan berdua walau terlihat dari gesture sungmin yang mengambil jarak antara keduanya.**

"**yakk.. minnimie chagi, jangan jauh-jauh gitu dong… kesini!"ujar kyuhyun yang jengah melihat jarak antara dia dan sungmin.**

"**ogah."jawab sungmin cuek.**

"**yakkk.. min… ha… hattccyyyuu."kyuhyun pun bersin membuat sungmin tak tega melihatnya. Hey, tahukah kau sungmin jika kyuhyun mencari-cari dirimu diderasnya hujan yang membasahi dirinya yang hanya memakai kemeja tipis tanpa menggunakan payung?**

"**aissshhh… tak bisakah appa tidak merepotkanku sekali saja."gerutu sungmin sambil mendekatkan dirinya dengan kyuhyun.**

"**mianhe."lirih kyuhyun lemah.**

**Greppp… sungmin menggenggam sebelah tangan kyuhyn menyalurkan sedikit kehangatan kepada kyuhyun. Jujur saja, terasa aneh bagi sungmin karena ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya dia memegang tangan seorang pria. Apalagi pria itu adalah appanya sendiri. Perasaan aneh dan nyaman yang dirasakan sungmin menjadi background suasana yang mereka ciptakan. Rasanya sungmin sangat merasa enggan untuk melepaskan tangannya dari kyuhyun jika mereka telah sampai dirumah kyuhyun. Sungmin merutuki dirinya yang sempat-sempat berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentang keduanya. Dengan cepat sungmin melepaskan tangannya dari kyuhyun dan dengan langkah tergesa-gesa dia meninggalkan kyuhyun dan tidak melihat kedua orang yang menatapnya bingung. **

**Kyuhyun tersenyum memandang tangannya itu dan menggenggamnya seolah-olah dia sedang menggenggam sesuatu. Dia masih bisa dapat merasakan kehangatan dari tangan sungmin tersebut. dan dengan perasaan bahagia dia memasuki rumahnya dan rasa bahagia itu lenyap ketika dia melihat 'salah satu' orang yang berada diruang tamunya tersebut.**

**Tiba-tiba, seorang namja tampan memeluk kyuhyun erat tanpa mempedulikan keadaan kyuhyun yang basah kuyup tersebut. kyuhyun menatap horror namja yang memelukanya itu dan menatap changmin tajam seakan-akan berkata. 'kenapa dia bisa ada disini?' yang dijawab changmin dengan tatapan 'itu karena dia ada didepan rumahmu,appa~'**

'**kenapa tidak kau usir saja orang ini.'batin kyuhyun yang memberikan telepati kepada changmin.**

'**yakkk…. Apa appa tidak lihat jika diluar hujan.'**

'**lalu, apa urusanku?'**

'**tentu saja akan jadi urusanmu jika besok pagi ada berita mayat seorang namja tampan yang mati kedinginan didepan rumahmu karena tidak diperbolehkan masuk oleh tuan rumah yang bersangkutan.'**

"**bogoshipoyo kyunnie~"ucap siwon membuat kyuhyun dan changmin menghentikan aktifitas kontak telepati antara sesama 'evil' itu.**

"**n.. ne.. nado hyung."jawab kyuhyun ragu.**

"**saranghae kyunnie…"**

"**mwooo?"jangan kira ini berasal dari mulut kyuhyun ataupun changmin tapi suara ini berasal dari namja manis kita karena kini posisi sungmin sekarang tepat melihat dengan jelas seorang namja yang tak dikenal kini memeluk appanya sambil mengucapkan kata-kata cinta. That impossible.**

"**minnimie chagi/sungmin-ah."panggil kyuhyun dan changmin yang terkejut dengan keberadaan sungmin.**

"**appa~siapa lagi dia?"tunjuk sungmin kearah siwon yang menatapnya bingung**

"**kyunnie siapa dia?"tunjuk siwon juga kearah sungmin.**

**Kyuhyun menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya frustasi. Kepalanya sedari tadi seperti ingin pecah melihat keadaannya sekarang. Dengan kondisi lemah begini rasanya kyuhyun ingin menghilang saja dari hidup ini sebentar. Sedangkan changmin? Oh, dia tak ambil pusing dengan melihat keantusiasan dia melihat ketiga namja itu dengan pandangan yang berminat. Sungguh, sangat menyenangkan jika melihat kyuhyun menderita seperti ini. kapan lagi eoh? Namun, rasanya ini tak akan berlangsung lama karena belum sempat kyuhyun menjawab. Tiba-tiba saja kyuhyun hilang keseimbangannya dan membuat dia hampir mencium lantai jika tidak ada siwon yang singgap menangkapnya.**

"**appa~/kyunnie."jerit ketiga namja itu.**

**Apa yang akan terjadi? Bagaiamana dengan kyuhyun? Bagaimana kyuhyun menjelaskan kepada sungmin dan siwon? Kericuhan apa lagi yang akan dialami dikediaman rumah cho itu?**

**To be continued**

**Hehehe… sebagai ganti rasa bersalah karena update lama maka aku posting dua chapter sekaligus… semoga kalian senang, ne? sekali lagi gomawo karena mau mereview ff ini. **

**Balas review**

**Kyutmin : banyak loh yang masih menanya-nanyakan si kyuhyun itu 'appa' nya sungmin atau tidak. Tapi maaf chingu, aku masih belum dapat menjawabnya. Biarlah, para readers yang membayangkannya seperti apa.**

**Yefahkyuminshippclouds : udah dijawab tuh dichapter 4**

**Princess pumpkins elf : haha tenang saja chingu di ff ini para tokohnya kubuat OOC coret-nista-coret. Jadi changmin pun akan dapat bagiannya.**

**Hapsarikyuku : ini juga diusahakan biar gak ada typo lagi chingu. Maksa? Nggak kok chingu. Sampai sekarang masih dialur jalan yang kutulis kok (^.^)**

**Pumpkinsparkyumin : memang. Cuma aku gak kepikiran buat ff aku jadi cerita incest… ini saja udah abal-abal… ntar gimana nasib ff aku ini?**

**Amalia : iya, gak ingat umur tuh si kyuhyun.**

**KID : terima kasih sarannya chingu… tebakanmu hampir benar kekeke… mianhe, abis aku sempet drop karena mengingat karya aku selalu ada typonya… namun aku gak janji ya kalau update cepet soalnya akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk banget… ini aja nyolong-nyolong waktu buatnya… yeoja? Hahaha… sampai sekarang sih belum kepikiran namun aku usahakan gak ada yeoja pengganggu di ff abal-abal aku ini**

**Evilpumpkin : daebakkk? Jangan berlebihan chingu, aku kan jadi malu… tapi gomawo jika chingu merasa seneng karena udah baca ff aku ini… sekali lagi gomawo**

**Chan moody : ne, ini udah lanjut.**

**Mitatitu : chingu kan udah aku bilang dichapter sebelumnya jika aku GAK JADI NINGGALIN FF INI *ini aku capslock tulisannya bukan karena marah ya chingu hahah. karena ini adalah ff perdana aku *ceilah bahasanya… terima kasih ya udah mau menyukai ff ini. **

**Lenyclouds : ada alasannya kok.. *upsss, keceplosan… hehe**

**Kyuloveminsujujungeunsungelf : wow jinja? Gak apa apa kok malah aku seneng setidaknya kamu udah berusaha mau mereview ff ini *terharu gomawo chingu**

**I was a dreamers : haha.. ini lagi diusahakan chingu… soalnya aku sibuk banget akhir-akhir ini *sok sibuk… ini saja nyolong-nyolong waktu buat nulisnya …gomawo ya chingu udah mau baca ff ini….**

**Hapsarikyuku : hahaha… baguslah kalau gitu… nih, hadiahnya kuberikan kyumin moment walaupun gak bagus *hiks kuharap kau senang chingu… gomawo sudah mau baca *bows**

**pumpkinsparkyumin : gitu deh chingu**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Brakkk... brukkk... gdubrak... begitulah suasana yang ada dirumah kyuhyun tersebut. Kegaduhan dan keriuhan pun terjadi. banta-bantal berserakan, pakaian dimana-mana, bahkan tempat itu seperti 'kapal pecah' yang tidak ada bentuknya lagi. Teriakan demi teriakan pun tak terelakkan untuk didengar.

"YAKKK, CHANGMIN-AH~ MANA KOMPRESNYA?"teriak sungmin dari kamar kyuhyun.

"NEEEE, INI KOMPRESNYA... yakk, aish... minggir dulu kau ahjussi... kau menghalangiku."ucap changmin mendorong siwon ke samping membuat siwon yang sedari tadi diam sedikit terhuyung.

"mwoo? Ahjussi katamu? "tanya siwon yang tak terima.

"ne. ah-ju-ssi. Wae?"tantang changmin menatap siwon yang memiliki tinggi yang sama darinya itu tajam.

"kauuuuuu..." belum sempat siwon membalas, teriakan sungmin membuat mereka mau tak mau menghentikan pertengkaran yang menurut author sama sekali tidak penting itu.

"YAKKK, CHANGMINNNN... KOMPRESNYAAA MANAAAA, SIALAN?"

~"~

"bagaimana ini kenapa demamnya tidak turun-turun juga?"tanya sungmin dengan pandangan kosong dan tangan kanannya yang memegang tangan kyuhyun erat membuat siwon yang melihatnya iritasi.

"hey, kenapa kau terus memegang tangan 'kyunnie'ku?"tanya siwon membuat changmin yang melihatnya gerah sendiri.

"memang kenapa? Apa urusanmu?" tanya changmin balik.

"tentu saja ada hubungannya... hanya aku yang boleh memegang tangannya dan tubuhnya sebab aku adalah calonmmmmmppp... ehmmmppp."changmin langsung membekap mulut siwon sebelum siwon menyebutkan sesuatu yang akan membuat 'masalah' yang sangat besar, menurutnya.

"ikut aku." Tarik changmin menyeret siwon yang tak rela jika harus dipisahkan dengan kyuhyun dan 'lebih' tidak rela lagi karena diseret oleh namja yang menurutnya menyebalkan dan mengesalkan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hey, lepaskan aku babbo...!" teriak siwon sambil menghempaskan tangan dari changmin kasar.

"apa maumu sekarang, ahjussi?" tanya changmin sambil melirik siwon sinis.

"mauku? Tentu saja kyunnie, apalagi? Sudahlah, lebih baik aku kembali lagi pada kyunnie daripada harus meladeni namja 'aneh' sepertimu!" ujar siwon namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia merasakan sesuatu menarik bajunya.

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kesana."desis changmin sambil mengembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat siwon langsung menatap bibir changmin itu.

"lepaskan aku."ucap siwon masih menatap bibir 'menggoda' changmin.

"tidak akan."

"lepaskan aku atau..."

"atau apa?"

"aku akan melakukan ini."

Cuuupppp... changmin membelalakan matanya kaget. Sesuatu yang 'kenyal' melumatkan dan menghisap bibirnya dengan rakus. Lalu, apa yang akan dilakukan changmin jika dia tahu bahwa bibirnya telah diperkosa? Tentu saja memukulnya.

"YAAKKK, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, AHJUSSI? AKU INI ULTIMATE TOP 'SEME'! HARUSNYA AKU YANG MENCIUMMU BUKAN KAU YANG MENCIUMKU. AISSHHH, JINJAAA!" teriak changmin membuat siwon cengo mendengarnya.

~"~

"appa~ bangunlah, eothokeee?" lirih sungmin sambil mengganti kompres diatas dahi kyuhyun yang sudah kering itu.

"nggggghhhh, minnie... minnie..." gumam kyuhyun.

"ne appa~ aku ada disini... hiks, bangunlah... kau membuatku takut jika terus begini~" isak sungmin.

"mianheee minn..."

"gwechana appa~ aku tidak marah kok."ungkap sungmin sambil menghapuskan air mata yang meluncur dari wajahnya.

"mianhe, chagi..."

"appa~ jangan membuatku takut..."

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap sungmin lembut membuat sungmin salah tingkah karena ini merupakan hal yang pertama ia lihat dari kyuhyun yang bersikap 'normal' padanya.

Deg...

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bangun dari ranjangnya, dilepasnya kompres yang ada didahinya dan kembali menatap sungmin lembut dan kini pandangannya tertuju pada benda 'kenyal' berbentuk M yang ada dibawah hidung mancung sungmin. Sambil menutup mata mengkhayati apa yang dilakukannya. Dia terus mendekati wajahnya kearah sungmin. Lalu,...

Cuppppp

"saranghae chagi, hiks..."

.

.

.

Sementara itu, dirumah kediaman tuan kim

"hhh, aku sudah melihat anakmu, chullie."ucap seorang namja cantik kepada namja cantik lainnya.

"jeongmal, teuki?" Tanya heechul.

"ne, dia amat menggemaskan."timpal kangin.

"tapi, apa benar apa yang kita lakukan ini benar?"lirih teuki sambil memandang suaminya dan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"molla, yang pastinya kuharap apa yang kita lakukan ini adalah hal yang benar. Ini semua juga gara-gara anakmu yang aneh itu, teuki hyung" ujar hangkyung.

"yakkk,jangan mengejek anakku ge."ucap kangin.

"sudah… sudah lagipula ini juga salah kita semua karena mau saja menerima permintaan anehnya. Dan yang ku tak habis pikir adalah anakmu itu, teuki. Bukannya langsung melamar sungmin malah buat scenario yang 'aneh' ini. Apa sih yang dia rencanakan ?"kali ini heechul benar-benar gelisah karena jika anaknya sungmin itu mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya maka ia takut jika ia akan dipecat sebagai 'eomma' oleh sungmin.

"aku juga tidak tahu chullie. Daripada memikirkan hal yang seperti itu lebih baik kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi. Mengenai resiko kita pikirkan saja itu belakangan."usul leeteuk yang dianguki oleh kangin, heechu, dan hangkyung.

~"~

Kembali lagi ke tempat 'won-min'

Coba kita lihat? Sesosok namja tampan dan namja tinggi itu kini dalam kondisi yang memprihatinkan. Bayangkan, sosok namja tampan itu sedang berlutut kepada namja tinggi yang sedang mensedekap tanggannya sambil membalikkan badannya dari namja tampan itu. Bukankah mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang meminta maaf kepada kekasihnya walau errr, posisinya…

"mianheyo, tuan shim. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."ucap namja tampan itu nelangsa.

"tentu saja kau tidak boleh melakukannya babbo… lagipula aku tak habis piker bukankah kyuhyun itu calon suamimu bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku? Apa kau tidak mencintainya, eoh?"

"tentu saja aku MENCINTAInya… aku bersumpah dengan marga choi jika aku benar-benar amat sangat MENCINTAI cho kyuhyun."tegas siwon yang langsung membuat changmin naik pitam dan langsung memukul namja yang menurutnya idiot itu.

"yak, kenapa kau memukulku, tiang?"Tanya siwon tak terima.

"kau memang pantas dipukul ahjussi."

"yak, jangan panggil aku ahjussi. Namja setampan aku tidak cocok dipanggil dengan sebutan 'ahjussi'."

"hahaha… WAJAHMU ITU SEPERTI OM-OM KAU SADAR ITU? DAN JANGAN PANGGIL AKU TIANG, BABBO."teriak changmin beberapa oktaf membuat siwon langsung menutup telinganya.

"jangan salahkan aku jika kau memang tinggi seperti tiang yang berjalan… lagipula, aisshh… percuma aku bertengkar denganmu… buang-buang waktuku saja."ujar siwon pergi dan meninggalkan changmin.

"YAKKK, JANGAN LARI KAU AHJUSSSIIIIIII…"

~"~

Dikamar kyuhyun

"appa~apa maksudmu?"Tanya sungmin yang barusaja shock dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia menatap kyuhyun yang kini sudah tertidur setelah sukses membuat sungmin terkejut beberapa menit yang lau. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa kyuhyun menyatakan cinta kepadanya yang notabenenya adalah anak dari cho kyuhyun. Dan yang paling membuatnya lebih bingung lagi adalah mengapa kyuhyun 'appa'nya itu menangis saat mengucapkannya dan mengapa dia meminta maaf? Pertanyaan ini membuat sungmin pusing untuk memikirkannya lebih lanjut.

Pukkk … sepasang tangan menepuk pudak sungmin pelan, langsung saja sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat sesosok namja tampan yang sedang menatapnya.

"ikut aku sebentar, kumohon." Ucap siwon serius.

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, sungmin pun mengikuti langkah siwon. "apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"sebenarnya kau ini siapanya kyunnie, huh?"Tanya siwon frontal.

"aku? Tentu saja aku anaknya, pabbo!"teriak sungmin frustasi. Mengapa banyak sekali masalah yang datang padanya sih?

"anak? Yakk, jangan bercanda?"balas siwon.

"aku tidak bercanda, ahjussi… aku benar-benar anak kyuhyun 'appa'."jerit sungmin sukses membangunkan kyuhyun dari tidurnya.

"tentu saja, aku ini teman masa kecil kyunnie jadi aku tahu seluk beluk kehidupan kyunnie. Dan dari riwayat hidupnya, kyuhyun itu tidak…"

"hentikan wonnie."desis kyuhyun tajam membuat siwon tidak berbicara lebih lanjut. "changmin, aku juga tahu jika kau menguping. Keluarlah!" seru kyuhyun kearah tempat persembunyian changmin.

"minnimie chagi, aku lapar… belikan makanan ne?" Tanya kyuhyun yang berubah lembut saat menatap sungmin.

"yakkk, apa-apaan itu? Kenapa bicaramu itu seakan-akan mengusirku, eoh?"teriak sungmin tak terima.

"kumohon minnimie chagi, turuti aku kali ini saja."lirih kyuhyun yang hamper putus asa menghadapi sungmin.

"hhh, arraso."

Setelah sungmin pergi, tatapan kyuhyun berubah lagi menjadi agak serius dibandingkan sebelumnya. Dia menatap siwon dan changmin bergantian. Kemudian, dia menghela napasnya keras sebelum membicarakan suatu hal yang penting kepada keduanya.

"aku tahu kalian itu jenius, jadi tanpa kubicarakan pun kalian sudah mengerti kan permasalahannya. Aku tidak akan menyangkal, silahkan tanyakan apa saja yang ingin kalian tanyakan."ujar kyuhyun pasrah sambil menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya.

"siapa sungmin itu?"Tanya siwon.

"apa benar kau 'appanya'?"kali ini changmin.

"kenapa kau lakukan ini semua?"

"apa motifmu?"

"kenapa…."

"YAKKK, AKU INI SEDANG SAKIT JANGAN BUAT AKU TAMBAH PUSING MENDENGAR KALIAN BERBICARA DUO IDIOT, SATU-SATU SAJA… !"teriak kyuhyun prustasi membuat siwon dan changmin diam. Sebenarnya, mereka berdua ingin protes. Namun, melihat kini kyuhyun sedang menjelma menjadi 'dangerous evil' membuat mereka sukses membukam mulutnya.

"ehmm, aku dulu.."Tanya siwon yang langsung dipelototi changmin. 'hey, aku juga ingin bertanya ahjussi.' Batin changmin.

"apa motifmu melakukan ini semua kyunnie, aku tahu kau itu licik jadi cepat berikan aku alas an yang logis jika tidak mau kuseret kau keamerika." Ujar siwon.

"hhh, begini…

.

.

.

Flashback on

Satu bulan yang lalu

Disebuah gang kecil, terdapat sesosok namja tampan dan beberapa namja bertubuh besar dan berotot. Salah satu diantara mereka tengah menodongkan pisau kearah namja tampan itu.

"serahkan uangmu, cepat…!" ujar namja yang terlihat lebih kuat diantara ketiga temannya itu.

"aku tidak punya uang."ucap kyuhyun 'angkuh'. Hhh, sampai seperti ini saja anda masih saja tidak ada takut-takutnya, tuan cho?

"apa katamu? Kau tidak takut pada kami?"teriak namja yang berambut jabrik.

"tidak."jawab kyuhyun singkat.

"kau tahu ini apa?"Tanya namja pertama.

"itu pisau lah. Hhh, separah apa nilai kalian disekolah sampai-sampai benda seperti itu saja kalian tidak tahu, ckckc.."Tanya kyuhyun dengan raut wajah mengasihani. Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, kyuhyun. Ajaran apa yang selama ini kau pelajari sampai-sampai kau tidak sadar jika sedang dipalak, woy? *author emosi.

"kau pikir kami bego? Sudahlah hyung, tusuk aja dia… ck, dia benar-benar membuatku marah saja."pancing namja bertato naga yang diamini oleh kedua temannya itu.

"hhh, dasar orang idiot yang bodoh. Kupikir hanya wonnie saja satu-satunya orang teridiot yang pernah kukenal. Ternyata, kalian lebih idiot dari temanku yang paling idiot."ejek kyuhyun tanpa menyadari posisinya yang sedang terancam itu.

"MWOOO? APA MAKSUDMU?"teriak keempat namja itu murka.

"tentu saja. Dimana-mana pisau itu untuk memotong sesuatu yang berupa makanan bukan untuk menusuk manusia, pabbo."jawab kyuhyun kalem.

"yakkk, kau ini benar-benar…"belum sempat namja pertama berbicara, tiba-tiba saja seseorang dari belakang menerjang mereka sampai tersungkur jatuh.

"apa yang sedang kalian lakukan, huh?"Tanya namja manis yang datang tiba-tiba itu.

"siapa kau?"Tanya balik keempat namja itu.

"huh, sebelum kalian tahu namaku. Aku lebih dulu akan menghajar kalian. Hiatttttttt…"

Perkelahian pun terjadi, terlihat jelas jika perkelahian itu berat sebelah. Bukan sungminnya yang kewalahan namun keempat namja itu yang harus menderita sakit terkena pukulan dan tendangan dari sungmin yang diwariskan langsung oleh tan hangkyung. Kyuhyun? Ohhh, dia kini sedang terpesona akan kecantikan yang dipancarkan oleh namja manis kita ini. Lihatlah matanya yang terus mengikuti arah namja manis itu tanpa henti. Dan sejak itulah kita ketahui kapan kyuhyun 'appa' kita telah terpikat pada sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ahjussi, kau tidak apa-apa, eoh?"Tanya namja manis itu membuyarkan lamunan namja itu seketika.

"yeppeo…"lirih kyuhyun.

Sungmin melambai-lambaikan tangannya kedepan wajah ahjussi 'aneh' itu. Namun, saat sungmin ingin berbicara lagi. Tiba-tiba, suara dering telepon memecahkan kesunyian yang ada.

"yeobseo?"

"…."

"ne, chagi… oppa sekarang akan kesana segera."

"…."

"ne, saranghae chagi." Klik. Sungmin menutup teleponnya. "ahjussi, sepertinya kau tidak apa-apa… kutinggal eoh?"lanjut sungmin.

Sungminpun berlari dari sana meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih terpesona akan kecantikan sungmin. Tak lama kemudian, senyuman 'smirk' terpampang dibibir kyuhyun.

"aku akan mendapatkanmu bocah… huhuhu~"seru kyuhyun sambil menjilat bibirnya seduktif.

Flashback off

"jadi begitulah, kalian mengerti kan?"Tanya kyuhyun yang dibalas gelengan siwon dan changmin.

"apa hubungannya dengan pertanyaanku tadi kyunnie?"Tanya siwon bingung.

"tentu saja tidak ada."jawab kyuhyun kalem.

"YAKKK, LALU MENGAPA KAU CERITAKAN HAL BODOH ITU KEPADAKU KYUNIEEE…. YANG AKU INGINKAN ADALAH MOTIFMU BUKAN PERTEMUAN PERTAMA KALIAN YANG BODOH ITU!"jerit siwon prustasi.

"yahhh, aku kan ingin nostalgia babbo namja!"cemberut kyuhyun imut membuat siwon yang melihatnya pun luluh walau tadi diejek. "motifku melakukan ini semua karena aku yakin jika aku melamar sungmin sekarang, aku pasti akan ditolaknya dan dianggap aneh. Mengingat sungmin adalah seorang yang straight dan memiliki yeojachingu."terang kyuhyun.

"appa, apa yang kau bilang yeojachingu itu lee sung kyu?"Tanya changmin tiba-tiba.

"molla, aku tidak tahu siapa namanya… yang pasti meskipun dia memiliki yeojachingu atau namjachingu sekalipun. Aku pasti akan tetap mengejarnya walaupun resiko dibunuhnya besar."jawab kyuhyun enteng.

"hhh, jadi hanya itu saja alasanmu kyunnie?"Tanya siwon lemas.

"ne. memangnya apalagi?"Tanya kyuhyun.

"kupikir ada alasan yang khusus. Kau tahu, kau hampir membuatku deg-degan memikirkan alasan yang WAW dari mulutmu!"seru siwon.

"kekeke, makanya jangan urusi urusan orang lain pabbo, urusi dulu skripsimu yang belum selesai-selesai itu. Ckckck, aku tidak habis pikir kenapa namja pabbo sepertimu sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan gelar professor ya? Dimana sih kau simpan otakmu yang pabbo itu?"ejek kyuhyun.

"dihatimu, kyunnie."ujar siwon sambil mengedipkan matanya kearah kyuhyun.

"hoekkkkk, kau benar-benar keras kepala wonnie."

.

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

'hhh, dasar appa babbo! masa aku disuruh belanja ditengah malam seperti ini sih? Dasar tidak punya perasaan!'

Aku melangkahkan kakiku sambil menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil dijalan tanpa melihat keadaan didepanku sampai akhirnya aku menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh.

"ahhh, mianhe agasshi… aku tidak sengaja."ucapku merasa bersalah.

"gwechanayo… ahh, sungmin oppa?"

"sunny?"

"ahhh, ternyata ini benar kau oppa."ujar sunny sambil tersenyum manis.

"ne, sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu sunny, kau semakin cantik saja."sungmin melihat penampilan sunny dari atas sampai bawah.

"haha… kau bercanda, oppa. Bukankah sudah satu bulan?"

"ne, satu bulan semenjak kau memutuskanku."

"oppa~"

"aku masih mencintaimu, sunny."

"oppa~ jangan seperti ini. Kita sudah membicarakannya. Mianhe, aku harus pergi dulu. Senang bertemu denganmu oppa."pamit sunny lalu pergi dari sana meninggalkan sungmin yang melihatnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

~"~

Aku merasakan langkahku semakin berat saja semenjak bertemu dengan'nya'. Jujur, aku masih tidak terima akan putusnya hubungan kami. Namun apa yang harus kuperbuat.

"jadi sungmin itu bukan anakmu kyunnie?"tanya changmin membuatku menghentikan langkahku.

"ne, dia bukan anakku." jawab appa membuatku tanpa sadar membuatku tanpa sadar meneteskan air mataku.

"apa sih yang kau pikirkan, kyunnie?" kali ini ucap ahjussi ganjen itu.

"molla, wonnie. akupun juga merasa bersalah padanya. namun, aku tidak akan merasa salah atas tindakanku ini. aku mencintainya walau dia akan membenciku sekalipun. aku sudah siap menanggung resikonya." ucap appa. ah, itupun kalau dia benar-benar appaku.

"jadi, kau bukan appaku, ahjussi?" tanyaku tiba-tiba membuat ketiga orang itu menoleh kepadaku.

"..."

"kenapa kau diam, huh? aku tidak butuh diammu, ahjussi! yang aku butuh jawabanmu sekarang juga! JAWAB AKU KIM KYUHYUN, APAKAH KAU 'APPA' KU AHJUSSI?"teriakku murka.

dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. namun, aku sangat kesal karena dibodohi seperti ini. padahal aku sudah sedikit menerima kenyataan jika dia adalah appaku. tapi, mengapa? MENGAPA DIA MEMBOHONGIKU?

to be continued

hello, maaf readers, lagi-lagi aku telat posting ini... abis akhir-akhir ini sibuk banget... kapan santainya sihh? hehe... disini aku mau ceritain alasan kyuhyun ngaku-ngaku jadi 'appa' nya sungmin. baru aku masukin orang-orang ketiga yang akan nge 'ricuhin' percintaan mereka. sekian dari saya readers... saya menghilang dulu ya. bye-bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"kenapa kau diam, huh? Takut karena ketahuan membohongiku?"Tanya sungmin sarkatis menatap kyuhyun tajam.

"min… mianhe, aku…"

"hentikan…! Jangan berbicara ahjussi… tanpa kau jelas pun aku tahu duduk perkaranya.. kau membohongiku.. ahhh, lagi-lagi aku 'dibohongi' oleh orang yang kupercaya. Menyedihkan sekali hidupku ini." Ucap sungmin sambil menerawang kosong melihat langit-langit rumah yang putih.

"min~"

"sudahlah~ aku tidak ada urusan lagi kan disini? Aku pergi. Terima kasih sudah membohongiku, ahjussi. Selamat malam."pamit sungmin berjalan terhuyung entah kemana yang pasti menjauh dari rumah yang orang yang membuatnya sakit didada.

"min~ jangan pergi… ukhhh~"cegah kyuhyun namun rasa sakit ditubuhnya menolak semua keinginannya. Dan tak butuh waktu yang lama pandangan kyuhyun pun menggelap kembali.

"appa/ kyunnie~"teriak kedua namja yang ada disitu.

~"~

Brakkk… sebuah pintu yang dibuka dengan keras membuat sepasang suami istri itu menoleh, mereka kaget melihat 'pelaku' yang membanting pintu tersebut. Tak perlu dilihat lebih jelas lagi, siapapun akan tahu jika ia sangat marah kali ini. Terlihat wajahnya yang mengeras dan memerah itu. sungguh menakutkan.

"minnie~" panggil istri dari pasangan itu. sungmin berhenti, dia menoleh kearah ummanya itu dengan pandangan yang amat menakutkan.

"wae?" Tanya sungmin dingin membuat heechul meneguk ludahnya ketakutan.

"min~gwe… gwechanayo?"Tanya heechul tidak nyambung.

"huh, apakah aku kelihatan baik-baik saja, nyonya lee?"desis sungmin lembut namun sangat menusuk. Tanpa melihat lagi wajah heechul yang berkaca-kaca, dengan cepat sungmin menaiki tangga dan membuka pintunya dan tak lupa menutupnya dengan keras.

"aigoo~ bagaimana ini, yeobo? Dia marah padaku~"isak heechul dipelukan hankyung.

"ssshhh, tenanglah, sungmin memang marah pada kita. Tapi, pasti dia akan kembali normal kembali jika dia tidak marah lagi… semoga."hibur hankyung walau tidak janji saat mengucapkan kalimatnya yang terakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

"sungmin~ apakah kau marah padaku?"Tanya changmin sambil menatap sungmin dengan wajah yang memelas.

"…."

"yakkk, sungmin… aku kan tidak tahu apa-apa… kenapa kau juga ikut marah padaku?"

"…."

"hikss~ sungmin jahat, padahal…" belum sempat changmin melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dengan sangat 'manis' sungmin memukul kepala changmin dengan ujung buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

"yakkk~appo… kenapa kau memukulku?"protes changmin.

"karena kau berisik, pabbo."

"aisshh, tapi tidak harus memukulku kan, sungmin?"

"tapi dengan cara itulah kau baru bisa diam changmin. Jadi bagaimana?"

"aisshhh, jinjaaa…!

"sudahlah, kau membuatku tambah bad mood saja deh."

"harusnya aku yang bilang begitu."

"hhh, aku lapar changmin. Makan yuk?"

"bayari?"

Sungmin melotot kaget. "kau ingin merampokku?"

"aku lupa bawa uang sungmin… hehehe~"

"terserah kau sajalah."ucap sungmin pasrah.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kantin, namun sepertinya dewi fortuna tak berpihak pada sungmin pagi ini. Melihat sesosok namja yang tidak ingin dilihatnya berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

'shit, aku lupa jika dia adalah kepala sekolah disini.' Batin sungmin. Jangan salahkan dia, jika dia lupa. Salahkan saja kyuhyun yang sakit selama 4 hari membuatnya tidak bisa mejeng disekolahnya itu.

"min~"panggil kyuhyun sambil mengekor sungmin dan changmin dari belakang.

Saat dikantin, banyak siswa dan siswi berteriak histeris melihat kepala sekolah 'baru'nya-yang-tampan-itu-kini-mengekori-salah-sat u-namja-yang-populer-disekolah-mereka.

"changmin, kau mau makan apa?"Tanya sungmin tanpa mempedulikan 'kehebohan' disekitarnya.

"hmm, aku mau jajamyeon 3, es teh 1…" dan banyak pesanan demi pesanan yang dipesan oleh changmin.

"yakkk, aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu changmin~"protes sungmin.

"tenanglah~ aku akan bayar semuanya, min~"ujar kyuhyun yang mencoba untuk masuk kepembicaraan mereka berdua.

"changmin, aku cari tempat duduk dulu ya? Kau susul saja jika pesananmu sudah datang." Kata sungmin sambil lalu dan tak lupa kyuhyun yang masih 'setia' mengekorinya.

"hhh, mereka seperti anjing dan majikan saja."komentar changmin melihat posisi kyuhyun dan sungmin saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"min~"panggil kyuhyun tanpa menyerah.

"hhh, changmin lama~"gerutu sungmin.

"min kalau kau bo…" belum sempat kyuhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya-

"oppa~."panggil yeoja imut yang mendekati kedua namja tampan kita itu. sungmin dan kyuhyun menoleh dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Sungmin yang menatapnya gembira dan kyuhyun yang menatapnya keruh. 'kenapa yeoja ini ada disini, sih?'sungut kyuhyun.

"ne, sunny-ah, ada apa?"Tanya sungmin manis membuat suasana kyuhyun tambah keruh saja mendengarnya.

"ehm, bolehkah aku duduk disini? Aku sudah mencari…"

"ne, kau boleh duduk disini, sunny-ah. Dipangkuanku juga boleh."potong sungmin membuat sunny dan kyuhyun memerah mukanya. Jika sunny karena malu maka kyuhyun menahan amarah.

"oppa~" rajuk sunny yang menurut sungmin manis namun genit dimata kyuhyun.

"hentikan aegyomu yang menjijikan itu lee sung kyu. Aegyo sungmin lebih manis bekali kali lipat disbandingkan dengan aegyo murahanmu itu."ejek kyuhyun sarkatis membuat sungmin menendang kaki kyuhyun keras.

"appo~yakkk, minnimie chagi~kau agresif sekali sih! Jika ingin menyerangku dirumah saja jangan disini, sayang~"ucap kyuhyun yang sukses membuat sungmin merinding disko dibuatnya.

Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya merasa kesal karena merasa diabaikan. Jujur saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya perhatian sungmin lepas darinya disebabkan oleh namja tidak jelas didepannya itu. (hey, lupakah kau sunny jika namja yang kau bilang tidak jelas itu coret-aneh-coret adalah kepala sekolahmu?)

"op-"belum sempat sunny berbicara. Tiba-tiba saja sosok penganggu datang menghampiri mereka.

"yo kyunnie, kenapa kau meninggalkanku eoh? Tahukah kau aku tersesat selama satu jam mencari-carimu tahu!"ucap siwon ngambek.

"aku tidak menyuruhmu mengikutiku, pabbo. Lagipula kenapa kau ada disini? Pulang sana~jaga rumah. Mengganggu saja!"ketus kyuhyun.

"tentu saja aku kesepian karena tidak ada kau disampingku saat aku membuka mataku, kyunnie~" kata siwon manja membuat sungmin mendengarnya membelalakan matanya kaget.

'o, iya… waktu pertama kali aku tidur disana kyuhyun juga tidur denganku. Apakah dia tidur dengan siapapun?' batin sungmin kecewa.

"yakkk, kenapa kau ada disini, ahjussi?" Tanya namja lain dibelakang siwon membuat keempat orang disana menoleh dan menatap takjub dengan makanan yang dibawa oleh changmin itu.

"ommooo~ kau habis ngerampok dimana, tiang… banyak sekali makananmu~" ucap siwon takjub.

"berisik~ appa, kenapa dia ada disini?"Tanya changmin pada kyuhyun. Oh, changmin tak lihatkah kau raut wajah sungmin saat kau masih memanggil kyuhyun dengan sebutan 'appa'?

"entahlah, changmin~ dia benar-benar ngotot… apakah kau lupa mengunci pintu saat kesekolah tadi?"Tanya kyuhyun pada changmin.

'changmin masih tinggal dengan kyuhyun ap… ah, ahjussi?'batin sungmin penasaran.

"molla~aku lupa appa."ucap changmin cuek sambil memakan makanan yang dibelinya itu dengan lahap sampai-sampai minuman yang diminumnya itu keluar dan membasahi mulutnya tanpa menyadari sesosok namja yang melihatnya dengan nafsu.

"oppa~apakah aku menganggu disini?"Tanya sunny.

'sangat.' Batin ketiga namja yang tidak usah kusebutkan itu.

"ah, anni. Kau tidak menganggu kok, sunny. Oh, iya kenapa kau sendiri? Dimana…. Ehm, namjachingumu?"Tanya sungmin ragu saat mengatakan 'namjachingu' itu.

"huh~ aku sudah putus dengannya oppa~ternyata dia pacaran denganku hanya karena kepopuleranku saja."sungut sunny membuat sungmin mendengarnya gembira.

"pu… putus?"Tanya sungmin tanpa harus menyembunyikan raut bahagianya.

"nde~oppa, apakah kau masih mencintaiku?"Tanya sunny tanpa tahu malu.

"ne, AKU SANGAT AMAT MENCINTAIMU, SUNNY!"ucap sungmin lantang membuat ketiga namja disana terkejut dengan gaya yang berbeda-beda, yang satu melotot kaget, yang satu tersedak makanannya, yang satu meremas kaleng namja satunya geram hingga tak terbentuk lagi.

"jeongmal? Jika begitu apakah aku boleh menjadi kekasihmu 'lagi', oppa~?"Tanya sunny.

"ne, TENTU SAJA."putus sungmin. Membuat ketiga namja disana shock.

"min~"lirih namja yang meremas kaleng itu.

"oppa~kalau begitu, ayo kita kekelas bersama-sama."ajak sunny tanpa meminta persetujuan dari sungmin menariknya menjauhi ketiga namja itu.

"changmin~ wonnie~" desis kyuhyun membuat kedua namja itu tersentak dan merinding saat melihat raut wajah kyuhyun yang sangat mengerikan itu.

"si lee sung kyu itu… bantu aku menyingkirkannya~ arra?"perintah kyuhyun mutlak. Siwon dan changmin yang mendengar itu langsung saja mengeluarkan seringaian yang sangat seram.

"ne, tentu saja appa/ kyunnie."

.

.

.

.

.

In airport

Sesosok pria berambut hitam sehitam arang dan bibir kissable yang merah merekah itu menarik kopernya dengan cepat. Umpatan dan sumpah serapah dikeluarkan dari mulutnya. Orang-orang yang melihatnya pun terpesona dan takut dengan auranya yang misterius itu. dikeluarkannya secarik kertas berisi sebuah alamat.

"wonnie, kyunnie~ jika aku bertemu dengan kalian. Pastikan aku membunuh kalian saat itu juga! Kalian akan merasakan akibatnya jika merepotkanku~"ucap namja itu dengan kilatan amarah yang besar dari matanya itu.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

My new 'appa'

In airport

Sesosok pria berambut hitam sehitam arang dan bibir kissable yang merah merekah itu menarik kopernya dengan cepat. Umpatan dan sumpah serapah dikeluarkan dari mulutnya. Orang-orang yang melihatnya pun terpesona dan takut dengan auranya yang misterius itu. dikeluarkannya secarik kertas berisi sebuah alamat.

"wonnie, kyunnie~ jika aku bertemu dengan kalian. Pastikan aku membunuh kalian saat itu juga! Kalian akan merasakan akibatnya jika merepotkanku~"ucap namja itu dengan kilatan amarah yang besar dari matanya itu.

Chapter 9

Ditempat lain kyuhyun dan siwon pun merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri saat itu juga,

"kyunnie~kok aku merasakan hawa membunuh dari orang 'itu' ya?"ujar siwon sambil mengelus tengkuknya kasar.

"hahaha… jangan menakutiku wonnie, mana mungkin 'dia' ada disini. 'dia' kan masih ada di new york." Kata kyuhyun yang ragu sedikit dengan ucapannya.

"siapa sih, yang kalian bicarakan?"tanya changmin.

"hhh. Jika ada namja 'itu' yang menjadi sekutu kita. Mungkin, min bisa kudapatkan kembali." Keluh kyuhyun dan menaruh kepalanya kemeja frustasi.

"come on, kyunnie… jika sungmin atau min apalah nama yang tidak penting itu sudah tidak menanggapimu lagi. Aku siap kok jadi seme mu sekarang juga~"ucap siwon sambil mengedipkan matanya kearah kyuhyun.

"dalam mimpimu~"

"dalam mimpiku kau sudah menjadi istriku, kyunnie~"balas siwon.

"yakkk, aku seme dan tak akan berpindah haluan menjadi uke. Apalagi uke seorang namja idiot sepertimu."

"ahhh~ katamu benar-benar menguncangkan hatiku kyunnie~"

"dasar masocist."

"hanya untukmu chagi~"

"hoekkk... ayo changmin kita ikuti minnimie chagiku saja daripada berhadapan dengan orang idiot yang satu ini~"

"whatever."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"sungmin oppa~"panggil sunny sambil begelayut manja lengan sungmin.

"ne?"

"ada hubungan apa sih oppa sama kepala sekolah baru kita?"tanya sunny membuat sungmin terpeleset dan jatuh dengan tak elitnya. "oppa!" teriak sunny melihat sungmin.

dengan gugup sungmin pun berdiri, "apa maksudmu, sunny?"tanya sungmin gugup.

"oppa, tidak apa-apa kan? apa ada yang sakit? kenapa oppa bisa jatuh sih? padahal perasaanku tidak ada apa-apa deh dengan lorong sekolah kita?" gumam sunny kebingungan menghiraukan pertanyaan sungmin tadi.

"hahaha~aniya... gwenchana, sunny. oppa tidak apa-apa kok."ujar sungmin menghela napas lega karena sunny telah melupakan pertanyaan tadi akibat insiden tadi.

"jadi apa hubungan oppa dengan kepala sekolah?"tanya sunny polos membuat sungmin yang tadi tersenyum lega menjadi tegang kembali.

'shit, ternyata dia masih ingat.' umpat sungmin dalam hati.

"aniya~ oppa tidak ada hubungan apa-apa kok dengan kepala sekolah baru itu... jangankan hubungan kenal saja tidak."ucap sungmin

nyut~ tiba-tiba saja dada sungmin terasa sakit saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu, entah kenapa dia kembali teringat akan kenangan-kenangannya bersama kyuhyun. meski enggan mengakuinya sungmin tidak bisa berkata bohong jika dia tidak merasa bahagia saat bersama kyuhyun dan coret-changmin-coret.

"ahhh~ sunny pulanglah kekelasmu sana nanti kau terlambat lagi."alih sungmin.

"kau mengusirku oppa?~"singgung sunny.

"ahhhh~ aniya... oppa-"

"ne... arraseo... aku pergi dulu ya oppa~"potong sunny tersenyum dan meninggalkan sungmin yang menatapnya kosong.

'kenapa aku tidak merasa berdebar-debar lagi jika berada didekat sunny? kenapa aku malah terpikir orang bodoh itu?' batin sungmin sambil memegang dadanya yang sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TING TONG

.

TING TONG

.

TING TONG

"ne, sebentar..."jawab leeteuk dari dapur. TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG.

"ommo... ommo... yakkk, sebentar... aisshhh, tidak sabaran sekali sih." gusar leeteuk tergesa karena teror-bel-dari-tamu-misterius-nya-itu. "yakkk, siapa sih yang berani-berani... nya~"dengan gerak refleks leeteuk langsung menutup pintu itu saat melihat wajah si namja itu. sayang, gerak refleks namja itu lebih cepat. jadi, dengan sekali sentak namja itu menarik pintu tamu itu hingga membuat leeteuk yang juga menarik pintu itu terdorong kedepan dan hampir mencium tanah jika si namja itu dengan sigap memeluk pinggang leeteuk.

"yo, ahjumma~ apa kabar, hmm?"tanya namja itu tepat ditelinga leeteuk membuat si empu bergidik ngeri karena intonasi yang dipakai namja itu terdengar mengerikan ditelinganya.

"wae.. waeyo? kenapa kau kemari? bukankah kau seharusnya berada di amerika?"ucap leeteuk gugup. namja itu mem-poutkan bibirnya saat mendengar ucapan namja cantik yang dipeluknya itu.

"ahjumma tidak merindukanku eoh? huh, dasar padahal aku sangat merindukan ahjumma~"manja namja itu membuat leeteuk mendengus keras. "yakkk, anak durhaka~ sejak kapan kau merindukanku, huh? kau itu tidak manis sama sekali seperti kyunnieku dan wonnie... aku tahu benar sifat aslimu yang licik itu... aku tahu kau pulang pasti telah merencanakan sesuatu eoh?"ujar leeteuk sambil menjitak kepala namja itu keras.

"appooo~ yak ahjumma jelek... ini semua juga gara-gara anak sialanmu dan orang idiot itu... gara-gara mereka aku terpaksa diskors dari universitas karena sikap mereka yang seenaknya... bagaimana bisa mereka berdua meninggalkan skripsi yang hampir tenggat waktu hanya seorang namja huh? mereka itu benar-benar gila."

"ommo... ommo darimana kau belajar kosakata yang mengerikan itu, huh?"leeteuk mengelus-elus dadanya sabar. dia tahu teman anaknya yang satu ini sedikit memiliki sifat yang agak berbeda dari anaknya dan siwon. (apanya agak?)

"style amerika~"jawab namja itu cuek dan berjalan masuk kerumah tanpa permisi lagi. "kyunnie dan wonnie mana, ahjumma?"tanya namja itu.

"bentar lagi juga mereka pulang. umma sudah menghubungi mereka agar hari ini mereka pulang kesini."terang leeteuk.

"ohhh~ jadi-"belum sempat namja itu berbicara. tiba-tiba,

"ahjumma~aku laparrrrrr... mana makananya?"teriak namja tinggi setinggi tiang yang tak lain anak kesayangan author, changmin tersayang. dan disusul oleh kedua namja tampan yang disamping kanan dan kirinya.

"huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."teriak kyuhyun dan siwon berbarengan ketika melihat sosok diruang tamu itu tepat ditelinga changmin. "KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI?"teriak keduanya serempak menunjuk orang yang dimaksud.

"yakkk, bisakah kalian teriak tidak disebelah telingaku eoh?"sungut changmin sambil mengosok-gosokkan telinganya yang berdengung tanpa menyadari sepasang mata kelam yang menatapnya hingga tak berkedip. terpesona, eoh?

"aku pulang kyunnie~wonnie~"ucap namja itu kearah kyuhyun dan siwon lalu dia berjalan mendekati changmin hingga..

.

.

.

.

CUPPP~ sebuah kecupan singkat namun dapat membuat changmin terkejut akan tindakan namja asing -menurutnya itu. tidak hanya changmin, kyuhyun dan leeteuk pun terbelalak kaget akan apa yang dilihatnya berbeda dengan siwon yang melihatnya geram entah karena apa.

"perkenalkan, namaku kim kibum imnida. salam kenal cantik."ucap namja itu sambil mengerlingkan matanya kearah changmin.

to be continued

nah peserta terakhir akhirnya dikeluarkan juga... hahaha... kok aku merasa bukan sungmin yang jadi tokoh utamanya melainkan changmin. hhh, tapi mulai chapter depan banyak adegan kyuminsun dan changmin sama siwon ditambah cast terakhir, kibum... sekali lagi mian, karena terlambat update.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"IGE MWOYA?"teriak changmin yang terkejut dan dengan sangat ringan dia melayangkan tangannya tepat kearah wajah kibum. PLAKKK…

"berani-beraninya kau mencium pipiku yang mulus ini nampeneun namja!"teriak changmin sambil mendeathglare kibum dengan mata bambinya. Naas, bukannya takut kibum malah sangat gemas melihat tingkah changmin'nya' ini.

'ommo, betapa cantiknya anak ini… rasanya ingin kukurung dikamar dan melakukan 'this and that' sekarang juga.' Pikir kibum mesum. (author : aku jadi ingin tahu apa saja yang dipelajarinya diamerika sana? Kibum : (pasang wajah se 'cool' mungkin) style amerika.)

Dan berbagai teriakan demi teriakan yang dilemparkan changmin pada kibum tanpa menyadari kedua manusia yang super duper tampan yang ingin dibunuh kibum itu mengendap-endap pergi sejauh mungkin dari sana. Dan untunglah kibum tidak menyadari itu, karena perhatiannya kini hanya focus pada wajah yang memiliki paras yang amat sempurna itu. ehem-anak author-ehem.

"kita harus berterima kasih banyak pada changmin wonnie~ kalau tidak ada dia aku sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk membunuh kita."ujar kyuhyun setelah berhasil bebas dari titisan 'dewa kematian' itu.

"…."

"wonnie?"

"…."

"wonnie? Kau mendengarku tadi tidak?"Tanya kyuhyun yang merasa aneh saat siwon diam saja tidak menanggapi kata-katanya. Saat kyuhyun menoleh kearah siwon tanpa sadar kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mundur ketika melihat raut wajah siwon yang tiba-tiba mengeras menahan amarah.

"wonnie? Gwechanayo?"panggil kyuhyun sambil mencolek-colekkan bahu kekar siwon. Tanpa diduga-duga siwon yang selama ini rela mengiris jarinya hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari kyuhyun kini tidak memperdulikan kyuhyun dan pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun sambil mengepal tangannya erat.

"yakkk, wonnie mau kemana kau?"teriak kyuhyun yang tidak dijawab oleh siwon. "aisshhh… ada apa dengan dia? Dasar idiot!"ejek kyuhyun namun ada 'sedikit' gurat kecemasan dalam wajahnya melihat tingkah laku yang tak biasanya diperlihatkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

Kyuhyun pun berjalan sendirian tanpa memiliki tujuan tertentu… sesekali dia menendang kerikil kerikil yang ada ditanah. Mula-mula kerikil lalu mengambil kaleng kosong yang tergeletak pasrah dan dengan sekuat tenaga kyuhyun menendangnya dengan amat sangat keras hingga…

PLETAKKK.

"yakkk, siapa yang sudah melempar kaleng ini, eoh?"teriak suara namja yang amat dikenal kyuhyun dari arah seberang. Tanpa mengetahui bahaya yang akan dihadapinya kyuhyun langsung menghampiri 'anak' kesayangannya itu yang mengusap-usap dahinya yang memerah.

"min~"panggil kyuhyun dengan gemetar.

Sungmin menatap kyuhyun dengan tajam dan tanpa aba-aba lagi sungmin langsung melebarkan matanya kaget saat merasa namja yang amat dibencinya itu kini telah merengkuh tubuhnya dengan sangat erat seolah-olah takut kehilangannya lagi. Dada sungmin berdegup dengan sangat cepat akan perlakuan yang diterimanya hingga membuat dia gelagapan dan mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan 'setan' itu.

"yakkk, apa-apaan kau ahjussi!"teriak sungmin setelah berhasil melepaskan dirinya.

"wae? Aku hanya ingin memelukmu."jawab kyuhyun polos.

"aiisssshh, siapa yang menyuruhmu boleh memelukku seenaknya eoh?"

"jadi aku boleh memelukmu jika meminta izin?"

"aissshhh jinjjaaaa… aku bisa benar-benar gila kalau terus dekat denganmu ahjussi."

"aku rela menampungmu kalau kau gila asal kau mau disampingku."

Blussshhh… wajah sungmin merona mendengar jawaban polos nan innocent dari kyuhyun. Daripada dia harus merona-rona ria tak keruan lebih banyak lagi. Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana walau tak mudah jika namja itu mengekorinya dari belakang.

"yakkk, jangan mengikutiku!"teriak sungmin sambil mencepatkan langkah kakinya.

"aniyaaa, mau kemana pun kau pergi aku akan tetap mengikutimu meskipun kau mengusirku."ucap kyuhyun mantap sambil mempercepatkan langkahnya juga takut ditinggalkan oleh 'anak'nya itu.

"huweeeeee…. Ummmaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. ~"sungminpun berlari sangat kencang saat dia merasa kyuhyun yang masih mengejarnya.

"tungguuuuuuu akuuuuuuuu minnnnn~"

Untung saja tempat yang dilalui oleh mereka berdua saat itu sepi karena kalau tidak mungkin sekarang kyuhyun akan dihajar babak belur oleh orang-orang yang mengiranya ahjussi-ahjussi mesum yang ingin menculik namja manis bergigi kelinci.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan wajah yang ditekuk changmin berjalan menuju taman bermain yang berada didekat rumah kyuhyun. Dia melihat sosok namja yang dikenalnya sedang duduk disana. Dia menghampirinya. Namja itu tersadar akan sosok lain didekatnya dan menoleh kearah changmin dengan tatapan kosong lalu namja itu kembali menatap lurus kedepan sambil meneguk soju yang dibelinya itu.

"kau kelihatan 'normal' jika sedang mabuk begitu."ucap changmin sarkatis.

"huh, dan kau kelihatan seperti yeoja yang mau diambil keperawanannya tadi saat dicium oleh bummie."balas siwon yang langsung mendapat bogeman mentah dari changmin.

"jaga ucapanmu, idiot!"

"huh, untuk apa aku menjaga omonganku pada orang yang tidak bisa menjaga keperawanan pipinya."changmin menoleh kearah siwon. Dia melihat siwon yang kini menatapnya berbeda dari biasanya. Bahkan, changmin tidak pernah melihat siwon menatap kyuhyun atau kibum dan siapapun itu dengan lembutnya. Siwon pun mendekati wajahnya dengan wajah changmin dan berhasil membuat changmin menutup matanya refleks. Entah kenapa, saat ini changmin tidak akan marah jika yang akan menciumnya saat ini adalah siwon seperti biasanya.

"changmin."

"ne."

"aku… aku mau… aku mau~"

"ya, lakukanlah idiot… tunggu apa lagi?"

"aku mau muntah… HOEEEKKKKKKKK."dan kalimat itu berhasil membuka kedua mata changmin. Dan dengan sangat tidak manusiawi siwon mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya tepat kewajah changmin. TEPAT DIWAJAH CHANGMIN. Dan itu membuat changmin berteriak sangat keras malam itu ditemani gonggongan anjing-anjing liar.

"huh, ternyata rivalku hanya orang idiot itu saja, menarik."ucap namja yang memiliki killer smile itu dari jauh. Ternyata, sedari tadi namja itu terus mengikuti changmin kemanapun ia pergi. Stalker eoh?

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

"hhh, kau benar-benar hhh… aigooo, nafaskuhhh… sesakkkhhh.."ucap sungmin putus-putus mencoba mengambil nafasnya sebisanya.

"minumlah dulu, kau pasti capek gara-gara lari dan teriak tadi."kata kyuhyun lembut sambil menyodorkan minuman instan pada sungmin yang dibelinya. Sungmin merampas minuman itu kasar dan dengan rakus dia meminum minuman itu hingga membiarkan tetesan air yang keluar dari mulutnya mengalir keleher mulusnya membuat sesosok namja sedari tadi melihatnya hanya dapat meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah.

'ommo, she… eh, damn he is so sexy.'teriak kyuhyun dalam hati.

"ahhhh~leganyahhhh."desah sungmin lega tanpa repot-repot mengelap mulutnya yang basah itu.

"min~"panggil kyuhyun dengan gemetar.

"hmm?"sungmin menatap kyuhyun dengan gerakan slow motion memberikan efek yang bersinar-sinar pada wajahnya membuat kyuhyun terpesona dalam pesona diberikan oleh sungmin. (jadi ingat film attack pin up the boys yang dimana wajah sungmin bersinar-sinar).

"mianheyo."ucap kyuhyun dengan tulus. Sungmin yang mendengar itupun terdiam, dia tahu jika namja didepannya itu benar-benar tulus namun masih ada sedikit rasa kecewa yang hinggap dihatinya akan apa yang dilakukan oleh namja itu pada dirinya.

"waeyo? Kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku ahjussi?"lirih sungmin menatap kyuhyun sendu.

"aku tidak mau kehilanganmu."jawab kyuhyun tak kalah lirihnya.

"bohong."ucap sungmin membuat kyuhyun menatapnya bingung. Namun, saat melihat raut wajah sungmin yang menahan tangis itu membuat kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya kembali. Dia takut. Hanya itu.

"aku tahu kau bohong, ahjussi… jika kau memang benar-benar mencintaiku seperti yang kau bilang… kau pasti tahu alasan yang sebenarnya mengapa kau berpura-pura menjadi seperti 'itu'."terang sungmin tanpa mempedulikan airmata yang telah menetes diwajahnya.

"mianheyo."ulang kyuhyun kembali.

"HENTIKAN… AKU TIDAK BUTUH KATA-KATA ITU… KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI PADAKU, AHJUSSI…! APA KAU PIKIR AKU ADALAH ORANG YANG BODOH HAH?APAKAH KAU PIKIR BISA MEMBODOHI-"belum sempat sungmin menyelesaikan kata-katanya kyuhyun langsung menciumnya dengan tiba-tiba.

Sungmin awalnya kaget dan tidak membalas lumatan-lumatan itu. namun, lama kelamaan dia mulai hanyut dalam kelembutan kyuhyun yang memangut bibirnya dengan lembut. Kyuhyun melumat bibir sungmin dengan lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian seakan-akan bibir sungmin akan robek jika dia melumat lebih kasar dari itu. sungminpun akhirnya menyerah dan membalas ciuman dari kyuhyun tak kalah lembutnya, ketika kyuhyun melumat bibir bawahnya maka sungminpun melumat bibir atas kyuhyun. Tidak ada perang lidah atau apapun. Hanya kecupan dan lumatan lembut yang tercipta diciuman itu.

Lima menit telah berlalu dan tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang mau menghentikan aktivitas itu. ketika sungmin mencoba melepaskan ciumannya untuk mengambil nafas dengan hitungan lima detik kyuhyun kembali menarik sungmin dan melanjutkan ciuman itu dan sebaliknya. Tidak ada yang mau berhenti. Tidak ada nafsu sedikitpun. Hanya sebuah rasa ingin melindungi dan dilingdungi dari ciuman itu. sungmin sangat menikmatinya walau rasanya asin karena dicampur oleh airmata keduanya yang mengalir dengan deras tanpa menyadari salju pertama yang turun menyelimuti tubuh mereka yang panas itu.

"ahjussi, lepas."akhirnya sungmin pun memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya dan dengan enggan kyuhyun melepaskannya walau sempat melumatnya sekilas tadi.

"min~aku masih ingin lagi~"rajuk kyuhyun dan kembali ingin meraup bibir sungmin lagi jika tidak ditahan oleh tangan sungmin.

"yakkk, kau belum sempat menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."ucap sungmin dan membiarkan kyuhyun memeluknya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya menghirup tengkuk sungmin yang telah menjadi candunya.

"pertanyaan apa?"Tanya kyuhyun dan menghirup dalam-dalam bau aroma yang dikeluarkan sungmin. Dia sangat menyukai aroma ini. Sangat.

"ahjussi~"sungmin pun mengeluarkan aegyo dengan mengembungkan pipinya membuat kyuhyun mencium pipi sungmin gemas. "yakkk, berhenti menciumku, mesum."

"aniyaaaaa, aku benar-benar rindu dengan tubuhmu ini min tentu saja kau juga. Kau pikir aku tidak stress huh, saat kau tidak ada dirumah 'kita' lagi."terang kyuhyun sesekali mencuri cium bibir sungmin yang memerah itu.

"aisshhhh, jangan alihkan pembicaraan dong kyunniee~"manja sungmin membuat kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitas-mari-mengrepe-grepe-tubuh-bunny-ming-nya .

"kau panggil aku apa tadi chagiya?"Tanya kyuhyun.

"kyunnie~"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sungmin tajam. Aura kelam mengelilingi tubuh kyuhyun membuat sungmin yang melihatnya ketakutan.

"jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, menjijikan."ucap kyuhyun dingin. Sungmin tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan kyuhyun yang dingin itu. dia terkejut karena baru pertama kali ini kyuhyun marah kepadanya dan yang lebih membuat sungmin terkejut adalah saat kyuhyun mengatakan dia menjijikan. Ohhh, kyuhyun ada apa denganmu?

To be continued

Wahhhh, sudah chapter 10 aja nih dan aku baru sadar kalau selama ini aku belum membalas review-review dari para chingudeul… huweeee maafkan author nista ini. Soalnya, kemarin-kemarin itu keadaan author sedang down banget jadi terpengaruh dengan tulisan author… hikssss… AKU ORANG GAGAL *teriakpaketoa… maaf ya semoga chapter ini bisa menebus kesalahan-kesalahan author ya… sekali lagi terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah mau mereview. Khasamhamnida.


	11. Chapter 11

Previous chapter:

"jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, menjijikan."ucap kyuhyun dingin. Sungmin tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan kyuhyun yang dingin itu. dia terkejut karena baru pertama kali ini kyuhyun marah kepadanya dan yang lebih membuat sungmin terkejut lagi adalah saat kyuhyun berkata bahwa dia jijik padanya.

Chapter 11

Sungmin menatap kyuhyun kaget dan air mata sungminpun kembali mengalir membuat kyuhyun yang melihatnya panik. "ommo, waeyo, chagi?"Tanya kyuhyun sambil berusaha menghapus air mata sungmin dan usahanya itu ditepis dengan kasar oleh sungmin.

"bukankah aku menjijikan buatmu? Untuk apa kau memegangku yang menjijikan ini?"Tanya sungmin memberikan senyuman miris kepada kyuhyun yang melihatnya melongo.

"apa maksudmu chagi?"Tanya kyuhyun yang benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"bukankah kau tidak mau dipanggil dengan sebutan kyunnie karena aku menjijikan?"lirih sungmin membuat kyuhyun mendengarnya kaget.

"astaga kau salah paham min~ aku tidak menganggapmu menjijikan chagi."

"bohong."

"aissshhh, kau ini, maksudku tadi aku tidak ingin kau memanggilku begitu karena orang idiot dan psyco itu juga memanggilku kyunnie.. bukankah sangat menjijikan jika aku menyamakan mereka denganmu yang indah ini."terang kyuhyun membuat sungmin merona. "lagipula aku lebih suka saat kau memanggilku 'appa' daripada kyunnie."lanjut kyuhyun lirih.

Ucapan kyuhyun yang terakhir membuat sungmin mengingat pembicaraan awal mereka dan itu membuat wajahnya kembali keruh. Kyuhyun melihat itu. dan dia tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh sungmin.

"mian, aku harusnya saat itu tidak usah menyamar-nyamar segala menjadi 'appa' mu ya."ucap kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuat sungmin tertarik dengan arah pembicaraanya.

"wae?waeyo? kenapa kau lakukan itu? apakah kau tahu jika aku-"

"ne, aku tahu. Aku tahu jika kau sangat membenci cinta sesama jenis walau kau lahir karena itu dan aku tidak peduli itu."ucap kyuhyun serius menatap sungmin.

Sungmin diam, tiba-tiba saja ingatan buruk yang terjadi padanya dulu sebelum kyuhyun datang kembali berkelebat dalam pikirannya dan itu membuat tubuhnya begetar hebat ketakutan.

"min, gwechanayo?"Tanya kyuhyun sambil memeluk sungmin sayang.

"aku takut appa, aku takut."gumam sungmin sambil membalas pelukan kyuhyun mencari rasa aman dari pelukan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok… "ne, sebentar…"ckleek, pintu itu dibuka oleh namja cantik yang sering dipanggil boo oleh suaminya itu. dan dia mendapatkan pemandangan anaknya yang sedang membopong sesosok namja tampan nan rupawan dengan raut mukanya yang sudah bercampur you-know-what-I-mean? Dengan namja bewajah datar yang mempesona disampingnya.

"umma~"panggil changmin pada jaejoong.

"ommo, changmin ada apa dengan wajahmu?mengapa kau begitu berantakan dan… bau?"Tanya jaejoong yang melihat penampilan anaknya itu.

Changmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan ummanya itu dan masuk kedalam rumah sambil menyeret namja tampan yang sedari tadi dibopongnya dan tak lupa namja lain dibelakangnya.

"boo, siapa yang HUWAAAAAA…"teriak namja tampan bermata musang karena tiba-tiba mendapat lemparan anak manusia tampan oleh anaknya tersayang itu.

"urusi dia appa, aku benar-benar capek malam ini. Aku benar-benar mengantuk hoaahhhhmmm."ujar changmin dengan kurang ajarnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa menyadari sosok lain dibelakangnya itu.

Jaejoong dan yunho-ayah dan ibu changmin hanya melongo saja dengan 'oleh-oleh' yang dibawanya anaknya itu. merekapun saling berpandangan dan dengan serempak menoleh kearah namja yang dipeluk oleh yunho itu.

"siapa mereka?"Tanya mereka berdua serempak.

Lain hal dengan yunho dan jaejoong lain hal pula dengan changmin, sesampai dikamarnya dia langsung melemparkan bajunya sembarangan dan membuka celana panjangnya serampangan hingga membuat dia hanya memakai boxer saja. Bodohnya, dia masih belum menyadari sosok namja yang kita sebut saja kim kibum yang sedari tadi menatap kagum tubuh changmin yang menurutnya indah itu. berkali-kali kibum mengelap salivanya yang menetes keluar.

Changmin dengan santai berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan baru teringat jika dia lupa mengambil handuk. Diapun membuka kembali pintu kamar mandi dan menatap kibum yang telah duduk manis diranjangnya itu. "YAKKK, SEDANG APA KAU DIKAMARKU?"teriak changmin.

Yunho dan jaejoong mendengar teriakan dari kamar changmin namun mereka berdua tidak terlalu memperdulikannya karena mereka berdua sibuk mengurusi namja tampan namun idiot choi siwon yang entah sudah berapa kali muntah membuat mereka berdua kerepotan membersihkan rumah mereka yang penuh dengan muntahan siwon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari

"eungggghhhh…" sungmin menggeliat pelan dan mencoba menggerak-gerakkan badannya. Namun dia tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas karena sepasang tangan kekar mengukungnya dalam dekapannya.

"aisshhh, yak, appa ireonaaa… appa ireonna~"ucap sungmin mencoba membangun 'appa' setannya itu.

"eugghhhh… lima menit lagi min~"ucap kyuhyun tepat ditelinga sungmin membuat sungmin merasa kegelian akan tindakan kyuhyun itu.

"dasar manja~"lalu dengan perlahan sungmin mencoba melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon kamar. "brrrr… dinginnya."gerutu sungmin namun tak rela beranjak dari sana karena terpesona dengan kecantikan pemandangan dipenglihatannya. Putih. Semua benda-benda yang ada diluar ditutupi oleh salju yang putih. Benar-benar indah.

Drttt… drttt ponsel sungmin bergetar dan menunjukkan 'sunny calling' pada layar handphone tersebut. "yeobse-"

"yakkk, oppa kau dimana? Aku sekarang ada dirumahmu dan heechul ahjumma bilang kau belum pulang dari semalam."teriak sunny marah dari seberang telepon.

"ahhhh~ mian sunny, oppa ada dirumah changmin sekarang. Kau ke taman dekat rumahku saja ya? Aku akan kesana sekarang."bujuk sungmin bohong.

"ne. aku tunggu. Klik."dengan sepihak sunny menutup teleponnya. Sungmin menghela napasnya karena merasa bersalah sudah membohongi sunny. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi sungmin pun beranjak pergi dari sana. Saat sungmin menutup pintu rumah, kyuhyun yang sedari tadi pura-pura tidur langsung membuka kedua matanya. Well, ternyata namja 'evil' ini telah mencuri dengar pembicaraan sungmin dan sunny tadi. Dengan gesit dia langsung mengambil handphonenya dan lansung men-dial sebuah nomor yang sangat dihapalnya diluar kepala.

"drrttt… drrtt. Cklek (anggap saja ini bunyi handphoe yang tersambung) kuharap ini penting kyunnie mengingat ini sangat pagi dan dingin."ucap namja dari seberang.

"jika kau menginginkan foto dan biodata changmin dengan berbagai macam gaya dan lengkap datanglah ketaman dekat rumah sungmin 'ku' dan kacaukan suasana disana. Klik."kyuhyun pun menutup handphonenya dan langsung beranjak mengambil jacketnya menuju tempat –yah-tahulah…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"oppa lama~"ujar sunny sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Dia benar-benar bosan menunggu sungmin saat ini. Bayangkan, sudah satu jam lebih dia menunggu sungmin dengan sangat manis disini.

Tap… suara langkah kaki yang mendekat membuat sunny mendongak wajahnya senang. Dia mengira jika yang datang adalah sungmin oppa-Nya. Namun, yang dilihatnya bukanlah wajah namjachingunya melainkan sesosok namja tampan bewajah datar yang memandangnya penuh dengan keremehan(muka sombong).

"kau yang bernama lee sung kyu?"Tanya namja tampan berwajah datar itu.

"ne?"sunny mengangkat alisnya bingung karena namja asing-nenurutnya itu mengenal dirinya.

"huh, tak kusangka ternyata selera lee sungmin amatlah buruk."ejek namja itu-kibum sambil menatap sunny jijik.

"mian?"

Tanpa mengubris omongan sunny dengan seenaknya kibum langsung mengendong sunny layaknya mengendong beras. Tentu saja hal ini membuat sunny berteriak nyaring membuat kibum menghentikan langkahnya.

"yakkk, tak bisakah kau tidak berteriak huh?"Tanya kibum.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HUH? TURUNKAN AKU SEKARANG JUGA! CEPAT TURUNKAN AKU!"teriak sunny kalap.

Kibum tidak memperdulikan teriakan sunny. Yang dipikirkannya adalah berbagai foto-foto changmin-Nya dengan berbagai pose dan gaya, dari kecil hingga dewasa. 'ahhh~jadi pengen cepat-cepat menyingkirkan yeoja jelek ini dan menagih foto changmin-Ku pada kyunnie pabbo itu.' batin kibum dan dengan seenak jidat yoochun dia melemparkan tubuh sunny kedalam mobilnya tanpa pri kemanusiaan.

Kibum melajukan mobilnya menjauhi taman itu tepat saat sungmin sampai disana. Namun, sungmin tidak menemukan sosok yang dia cari dan itu membuat dia garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"sunny mana?"Tanya sungmin entah pada siapa.

Disebuah pohon dekat taman itu ternyata ada sesosok namja tampan bertampang 'evil' melihat itu semua dan senyumannya tak pernah luput dari wajahnya mengingat idenya berjalan dengan sangat mulus.

'kerja bagus, bummie.'serunya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin keluar dari kamarnya dengan muka yang masih mengantuk. Dia beranjak menuju dapur dan mengambil botol minum dari kulkasnya. Ketika dia ingin menutup kulkasnya dia melihat dua buah note dari orang tuanya dan… kibum?

'_minnie, umma dan appa pergi sebentar, ne? jika kau lapar uang dan makanan sudah umma taruh ditempat biasa. Jangan cari kami,ne? saranghae. Umma dan appa.'_

Changmin hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya karena hal seperti ini sudah sangat biasa dialaminya. Kedua orang itu memang suka pergi dengan tiba-tiba tanpa meminta izin lagi dengannya. Lagipula dia tidak memperdulikan itu. selama mereka masih menafkahiku, tak pulang selamanya juga tak apa-contoh anak yang kurang ajar.

Lalu dia membaca note satu lagi dari orang yang sangat ingin dibunuhnya, kim kibum.

'_chagi, oppa dipanggil kyunnie pabbo nih. Jadi oppa gak bisa menemani chagi sarapan pagi. Tak apa kan,eoh? Oppa sudah buatkan kau dan wonnie sarapan. Saranghae. Tertanda dari kim kibum oppamu tersayang.'_

"opp… WHAT THE HECK?"dengan ketidakprikekertasan changmin pun merobek kertas itu dengan penuh nafsu. "sialan kau kim kibum brengsek… berani-beraninya meragukan ke-seme-anku."gerutu changmin.

Changmin melangkah menuju meja makan dan melihat berbagai macam makanan tersaji disana. Dia memuji-muji kibum setelah mencelanya habis-habisan tadi. Dengan penuh nafsu changmin pun mengambil salah satu makanan itu dan memasukkan kedalam mulut kalau saja…

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…."sebuah teriakan itu berhasil membuat changmin menghentikan aktifitas kesukaannya dan menatap garang pada kamar tamu dirumahnya.

to be continued

hehehe… datang lagi ne, gak usah banyak cincong yuk saya balas review dari readers-readers kesayangan.

Yefah joyers clouds : haha… sudah diceritakan ne alasannya.

Pumpkinsparkyumin : won suka kibum? Hmhmhm *smirk

Lenyclouds : gomawo chingu, terharu aku bacanya… mian kalau jarang bales review soalnya aku posting ini curi-curi internet kantor jadi aku takut ketahuan jika ternyata bukannya berkerja malah buat beginian hehe

Mitatitu : haha… gimana ya?

Lia : iya chingu.

KID : iya, shock berat tuh wkwkwk… haha changmin kan anak yang tidak dianggap *plak… sunny penganggu?

Gaemgyu : bingung ya chingu? Sama, author juga bingung chingu.

Adila. Elf : disini memang saya menistakan semua tokoh-tokoh utama yang ada disini. *kalimatyangamattidakefektif

Rianaclouds : yesung? Haha… bukan chingu.

Udah itu aja ya… maaf jika readers lain yang reviewnya gak saya bales. Bukannya saya senga' tapi saya bingung mau balas dari mana saking lamanya gak bales review-review para readers. Oh, iya sekedar info saya ini masih berumur 16 tahun namun kerja sambilan disebuah kantor ****** (nama disamarkan) jadi jangan panggil saya eonni yah karena saya merasa sangat tua jika dipanggil begitu haha. Kalian boleh panggil nama aku, author, atau apalah selain itu. sekali lagi terima kasih pai-pai.


	12. Chapter 12

Previous chapter :

Changmin melangkah menuju meja makan dan melihat berbagai macam makanan tersaji disana. Dia memuji-muji kibum setelah mencelanya habis-habisan tadi. Dengan penuh nafsu changmin pun mengambil salah satu makanan itu dan memasukkan kedalam mulut kalau saja…

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…."sebuah teriakan itu berhasil membuat changmin menghentikan aktifitas kesukaannya dan menatap garang pada kamar tamu dirumahnya.

Chapter 12

Drap… drap… drap… "yak, namja idiot jangan berteriak-teriak dirumah orang… suara idiotmu itu berhasil membuatku tidak bisa menikmati keindahan yang tesediakan dimeja makan, pabbo!"teriak changmin saat melihat si pelaku yang berteriak tadi-siwon yang melihat changmin dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Srettt, siwon menarik selimut sampai menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya dan menatap changmin horror. "a… apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"Tanya siwon seperti seorang yeoja yang ingin digrepe-grepe oleh ahjussi mesum.

Melihat reaksi siwon itu membuat changmin langsung menatapnya garang. "yak, maksudmu apa ahjussi? Apa kau berpikir aku akan memperkosamu huh?"

"aku kan tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu. Mungkin saja saat aku tidak sadar tadi tiba-tiba saja kau tergiur dengan tubuh indahku ini apalagi wajahku ini tampan sebelas dua belas dengan tom cruise." bela siwon narsis.

Changmin memutar matanya jengah dengan sikap namja didepannya itu. "kau pikir aku sudi menggrepe-grepe badanmu itu, ahjussi? Yang ada malah kau yang harus minta maaf dan berterima kasih padaku."

"untuk?"

"kau pikir siapa lagi namja yang tak berdosa telah kau muntahi wajahnya dan dengan seenak jidat yoochun pingsan begitu saja membuat namja itu harus membopongimu dari taman hingga kesini sampai-sampai badannya hampir encok, huh?"terang changmin.

"nugu?"Tanya siwon polos membuat changmin ingin mencekiknya saat itu juga.

"ITU AKU, IDIOT!"teriak changmin frustasi.

"ohhhhh…. Khasamhamnida changmin-ah…. Gomapta."ujar siwon tulus.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~"

.

.

.

.

.

"oppa~ kau ingin membawaku kemana?"Tanya sunny kepada orang yang didepannya itu.

"…."

"oppa~kau mendengarkanku?"

"….."

"oppa~"

"….."

"yakkk~OPPA JAWAB PERTANYAANKU! MAU KAU BAWA KEMANA AKU, HUH?"teriak sunny.

Ckittttttt…. Kibum menghentikan mobilnya mendadak membuat sunny yang kaget itu berhasil mencium jok mobil depan dengan tidak elitnya. Kibum menatap sunny datar membuat sunny ketakutan melihat ekspresi kibum itu.

"turun."ujar kibum singkat, jelas, dan padat.

"m… mwooo? Ta.. tapi oppa disini sangat sepi dan aku tidak tahu ini dimana."kata sunny dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

"kau pikir aku peduli, huh? Turun."

"tidak mau~"

"turun nggak?"

"a-ni-yo."

"kalau kau tidak turun dari mobilku sekarang juga, maka-"

Sunny langsung memotongnya, "kau mau apa, eoh?" tantang sunny tanpa mengetahui sifat kibum sang raja tega.

Kibum menyeringai, lalu tak butuh waktu lama dia membuka pintu mobilnya dan berjalan kebelakang membuka pintu belakang dan dengan tidak keprikemanusiaan dia menarik tangan sunny kasar dan menghentaknya kasar keluar.

"aggghhhh~appoyo."ujar sunny sambil memegang siku tangannya yang berdarah.

Kibum melihat siku tangan sunny yang berdarah itu sekilas, lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya tanpa lupa mengunci semua pintu dalam mobil. Sunny membelalakan matanya kaget. Tanpa menghiraukan kedua sikunya berdarah dengan cepat dia menghampiri jendela mobil kibum dan mengetuk-ngetuknya keras.

"yakkk~ jangan tinggalkan aku oppa~"teriak sunny ketakutan.

Kibum membuka jendelanya dan melemparkan sebuah betadine dan peralatan P3K sekenanya. "untuk mengobati lukamu." Kata kibum singkat.

Sunny tertegun, karena setelah namja asing-menurutnya itu memberikan sebuah peralatan P3K dan beberapa lembar uang. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi meninggalkan sunny begitu saja. Jujur, sunny merasa sangat terhina sekarang. Apa salahnya? Mengapa dia diperlakukan seperti itu? kenapa 'semua' namja sangat kasar padanya? Dan kini dia hanya dapat menatap nanar pada benda-benda mati yang bernilai untuknya itu. meski dia sangat benci mengakuinya, dia sedikit bersyukur karena namja itu meninggalkannya dengan benda-benda yang diperlukannya itu. dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dia mulai memungut benda-benda itu menghiraukan harga dirinya yang terhormat itu diinjak-injak seperti itu.

Dan tanpa ia sadari jika sepasang mata yang sehitam arang itu terus menatap semua kejadian itu tanpa ada sedikitpun yang terlewat. "yeoja yang tegar."ucap namja itu dan melajukan mobilnya pergi dari sana setelah dia melihat yeoja yang sedari tadi dilihatnya itu telah memasuki sebuah taksi. Setidaknya, dia harus memastikan yeoja itu baik-baik saja kan? Dia tidak akan setega itu meninggalkannya sendirian ditempat yang sepi ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin memegang gitar kesayangannya dan dengan mengeluarkan beberapa kunci dia mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu kesayangan author –ehem lagu because you loved me yang dibawakan oleh celine dion.

Jrenggggg~… for all those time you stood by me~

For all the truth that you made me see~

For all the joy you brought to my life~

For all the wrong that you made right~

For every dream you made come true~

For all the love I found in you~

I'll be forever thankful baby~

You're the one who saw me through it all~

Entah kenapa saat sungmin menyanyikan lagu ini tiba-tiba saja dia teringat dengan sesosok namja yang akhir-akhir ini sangat amat menganggunya. Namun, tak bisa dipungkiri juga jika namja ini membantunya melupakan 'masalah' yang terjadi antara dia dan orang 'itu'.

You were my strength when I was weak~

You were my voice when I couldn't speak~

You were my eyes when I couldn't see~

You saw the best there was in me~

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach~

You gave me faith 'coz you believed~

I'm everything I am because you loved me~

" akhirnya aku menemukanmu baby min~"

Greebbb~ sebuah pelukan tiba-tiba saja merengkuh badan sungmin saat itu juga. Sebuah tangan besar berjari-jari panjang seorang namja memeluknya erat. Sungmin tersentak kaget. Ini bukan tangan kyuhyun 'appa' nya. Juga bukan tangan sunny kekasihnya. Ini tangan orang itu. tangan dingin dan sangat mengerikan. Ohhh~ bagaimana bisa tangan ini meraihnya seperti ini. Dimana appa dan eommanya? Oh tuhan… siapapun tolong aku~

.

.

.

.

.

PLETAKKK… sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus pada kepala kibum membuat kedua namja nista melihatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"yak, kenapa kau memukulku kyunnie… wonnie, chagi berhentilah menertawaiku seperti itu… ini tidak lucu tahu."ujar kibum mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"aigooo… aigooo perutku hahaha… appa bolehkah aku menitip satu pukulan yang amat keras padanya. Sumpah, dia sangat mengangguku sekali hari-hari ini."pinta changmin.

"tidak masalah, anakku." Jawab kyuhyun dengan smirk andalannya itu dan PLETAKKKK… pukulan kedua itu kini kembali mengenai kepala kibum membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"aishhh, appoyo~yak, hentikan!"teriak kibum tidak terima.

"ya tuhan, bummieeeeee… apa yang kau pikirkan eoh? Apa kau tidak punya otak, huh? Kenapa kau mendadak idiot seperti itu huh? Ingin meniru si kuda itu huh?"Tanya kyuhyun kesal dan menunjuk-nunjuk siwon tepat dihidungnya.

Merasa diejek, siwon juga cemberut mendengarnya. "yak. Kenapa aku juga dibawa-bawa?"

Kyuhyun mendelik tajam membuat siwon mengkeret dibadan tinggi changmin ketakutan, "kapan aku membawa namamu?"desis kyuhyun berbahaya.

"tadi. Tadi kau bilang, 'Kenapa kau mendadak idiot seperti itu huh? Ingin meniru si kuda itu huh?' itu apa namanya coba?"bela siwon tidak terima.

Kyuhyun mengacak pinggangya dan menatap siwon kesal. "apa aku menyebutkan namamu? Apa kau merasa jika kau itu kuda?"Tanya kyuhyun sarkatis.

"ne."jawab siwon polos membuat changmin-dan kibum mendengarnya tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat siwon menatap kyuhyun dengan raut wajah yang tidak terima. "yak, kyunnie… kenapa kau memarahiku? Bukannya tadi kau memarahi kibum?"Tanya siwon membuat kibum mendelik kepadanya.

"apa salahku sih?"Tanya kibum yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa itu.

"kau Tanya apa salahmu?SALAHMU ITU IALAH MENURUNKAN SUNNY, PABBO!"

"wae? Apa masalahnnya?"

"oh tuhan… kau masih menanya dimana letak kesalahannya, eoh?tentu saja itu masalah pabbo. Dia bukan gadis amerika yang bisa kau tinggalkan seenaknya dijalan raya. Seharusnya, kau turunkan dia ditempat yang ramai setidaknya."

"tapi, aku terus menunggunya sampai dia menaiki taksi kok kyunnie."

"tetap saja, dia itu seorang yeoja. Aishh, sudahlah percuma aku berbicara padamu. Tidak akan menang aku berdebat denganmu yang tidak mau mengalah itu."desah kyuhyun frustasi.

"yakkk, kalian sedang apa disitu cepat turun makanan sudah siap!"teriak jaejoong tiba-tiba menghentikan pertengkaran kecil mereka. tanpa babibu lagi para keempat namja tampan itu turun menuruni tangga dan berlari menuju dapur.

"heyyy, berisik sekali kalian... jangan lari, makanan tidak akan berlari meninggalkan kalian."sindir yunho.

"ya memang makanannya tidak akan lari tapi menghilang dimakan oleh siberuang lapar."ejek changmin.

"yakkk, anak kurang ajar... kau pikir siapa disini yang dijuluki food monster, huh?"teriak yunho tidak terima.

"buah tidak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya. pernah sekolah tidak, sih appa."tantang changmin.

"yakkk,,, kau ini..."

"STOPPPPP! HENTIKAN PERTENGKARAN TAK PENTING KALIAN... KAMI LAPAR!"teriak ketiga namja tampan dan satu namja cantik yang sudah memasang wajah memelas kelaparan.

"hhh, sudahlah kali ini kau kumaafkan appa."ucap changmin songong membuat yunho melihatnya jengah. 'huh, mirip siapa sih dia ini?' sungut yunho dalam hati.

drrrttt... drttt... drttt "umma chullie calling... umma monster calling... yak kyuhyun-ah, ini chullie umma angkat teleponnya kalau tidak mau mati."dering ringtone dari handphone kyuhyun langsung menarik perhatian kelima namja tersebut. mereka langsung menatap kyuhyun aneh saat mendengar ringtone kyuhyun yang memakai suara khas dari calon mertuanya itu.

'aku tidak mau mempunyai mertua macam itu.'batin siwon.

'bagaimana bisa dia memakai ringtone dengan suara chullie ahjumma, amazing.'-changmin.

'hhh, bagaimana bisa suara chullie hyung menjadi semengerikan itu.'-jaejoong.

'hhh, tidak berubah sama sekali kau heechul-ah.'

'wah, wah, wah menarik sekali calon mertuanya si kyunnie... aku jadi ingin memiliki mertua macam itu.'-kibum.

cklekkk... tutttt "yeobosyeo umma, ada apa menel... MWOOOO?SUNGMIN MENGHILANG?"

to be continued

balas review

Ri Yong Kim : ini udah lanjut chingu :D

mitatitu : emang umur ahjumma... eh, eonni maksudnya berapa?:D

lenyclouds : begitulah chingu rasanya itu bagai tantangan tersendiri #plakk kayaknya masih lama deh... sunny disini gak jahat-jahat amat kok dan disini gak ada yang ceritanya orang ketiga jahat itu :D ini udah lanjut

abilhikmah : huwaaaa juga :D

pumpkinsparkyumin : aduhhhhhh :D

Nerz-Cici : tuh udah dijelasin :D

Guest: haha, baca aja :D


	13. Chapter 13

My New Appa

Chapter 13

Changmin POV

Drap.. drap.. drap… aku terus belari dibelakang kelima namja didepanku ini. Tak mempedulikan peluh yang ada diwajahku karena saat ini yang kupikirkan hanyalah Sungmin. Namja yang telah kuanggap hyungku sendiri semenjak 'insiden' itu.

Flashback on

"_yeobseyo… kenapa umma menel… mwooo? Sungmin menghilang?"teriak Kyuhyun appa membuatku menghentikan aktivitasku sejenak dan memandang si muka datar dan ahjussi kuda bergantian._

_ "waeyo?"lirihku pada ahjussi kuda-panggilan baru disampingku._

_ "molla."jawab ahjussi kuda itu membuatku bertambah penasaran saat melihat intens wajah Kyuhyun appa yang kini memucat._

_ Sreekkk… kulihat si muka datar itu beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun appa. Dengan gerakan isyarat dia menyuruh Kyuhyun appa me-loudspeaker-kan handphonenya agar kami juga dapat mendengar pembicaraan dari suara Chullie ahjumma bersama-sama._

_ "hiks.. hiks… othokke? Aku harus bagaimana Kyu? Hannie sekarang ada di China menyelesaikan masalah kantor disana dan tidak ada siapa-siapa disini. Kupikir Sungmin sedang bermain bersama kalian. Tapi, saat aku menelpon Leeteuk dia bilang jika tidak ada Sungmin disana. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"ucap Chullie ahjumma panic membuat aku terpaksa harus menyemburkan minumanku karena kaget dan alhasil semburanku itu meluncur mulus tepat kearah namja didepanku. Bear appa. Yunho._

_ "umma… umma dengarkan aku… tenang, tenang… tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Sungmin. Aku janji akan mencarinya oke? Tenanglah nanti aku, Wonnie, Bummie, Changmin-ah, Yunho hyung, dan appa akan mencarinya sedangkan umma dan jaejoong hyung akan kesana nanti. jangan bertindak gegabah oke?"putus Kyuhyun appa. Entah kenapa kini aku dapat melihat sosok kepemimpinan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun._

_ Klik… Kyuhyun appa menutup sambungan teleponnya dan langsung menatap kami dengan raut wajah cemas. _

_ "aku tidak akan berbicara banyak, Sungmin diculik dan kini tidak tahu ada dimana. Kumohon, kalian tadi mendengar kan apa yang kubicarakan dengan Chullie umma? Jadi bisakah kita tidak membuang waktu disini dan mulai mencarinya? Tolong aku!"teriak Kyuhyun appa nelangsa membuatku iba._

_ "ya sudah, tunggu apa lagi.. kajja kita berangkat!"perintah Yunho yang langsung dituruti oleh semuanya._

Flashback off

Hhh, Sungmin-ah, Kau dimana? Jangan buat aku khawatir!

"Changmin-ah."panggil Kyuhyun appa tanpa menoleh kebelakang dan tetap belari.

"ne."

"apakah kau punya clue tentang siapa yang menculik minimieku?"Tanya Kyuhyun.

"ada appa. Tapi, aku sangat tidak yakin jika itu memang dia. Sebab yang kudengar terakhir kali dia ada dipenjara appa."ucapku dingin dan berhasil membuat kelima namja didepanku menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku intens.

"apa maksudmu, chagi? Siapa 'dia' yang kau maksud?"Tanya si muka datar menatapku bingung.

Aku tersenyum miris menatap appa dan Kyuhyun appa. Entah kenapa, rasanya bibirku terasa ngilu mengucapkan nama itu.

"dia adalah Kim Jungmo. sepupuku."jawabku membuat appa dan Kyuhyun appa tersentak mendengar jawabanku dan simuka datar, ahjussi kuda, kangin ahjussi yang menatapku bingung seakan-akan meminta jawaban dengan wajah yang mengatakan–siapa-pula-Kim-Jungmo-itu?

Brukk… kulihat appa terduduk dilantai membuatku langsung mendekatinya khawatir (CH : hey, meskipun di ff ini dia telah menistaku berulang-ulang kali tapi dia tetap appa bearku)

"ommona, ini semua salahku… salahku…"ucap appa berulang-ulang.

"Changmin-ah, apakah Kim Jungmo itu adalah…"belum sempat Kyuhyun appa berbicara aku langsung menganggukkan kepalaku mengiyakan pertanyaan yang telah kuketahui itu. kulihat Kyuhyun appa mengeraskan wajahnya menahan amarah.

"bangsatttt…!"desis Kyuhyun appa yang masih sempat kudengarkan.

Flashback on

_"Sungmin-ah, perkenalkan dia sepupuku yang baru pulang dari jepang. Kim Jungmo. Dan Jungmo-ah dia Sungmin temanku."ucapku memperkenalkan mereka masing-masing. Entah kenapa, aku merasakan jika Jungmo hyung menatap Sungmin begitu intens seakan-akan ingin menerkamnya saja. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin mengingat Jungmo hyung adalah orang yang straight bukan gay._

_ "Kim Jungmo."Jungmo hyung mengankat tangannya._

_ "Lee Sungmin."balas Sungmin membalas jabatan tangan Jungmo hyung._

_ Tiba-tiba saja si Sunny, yeojachingu Sungmin masuk dan menatap Sungmin gembira. "kau ada disini oppa?"_

_ Sungmin tersenyum pada keceriaan Sunny yang tiba-tiba memeluknya tanpa menyadari sesosok namja yang menatapnya tajam. _

'_kau akan jadi milikku, cantik. Akan menjadi milikku.'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_oppa, kita putus ya?"ucap Sunny saat itu._

"_wae?"Tanya Sungmin tidak terima. Namun, Sunny tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Sungmin yang terus memanggilnya._

"_mian… mian… mianhe… mianhe.."ucap Sunny berulang-ulang dengan airmata yang menetes diwajahnya melewatiku tanpa menyadari keberadaanku._

"_ada apa dengan yeoja itu?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Sungmin-ah, tolong jaga anakku yang pabbo itu dan sepupunya, eoh?"ucap appa dengan wajah yang setengah mengancam._

"_ne ne ne,, arraseo."jawab Sungmin malas._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kubuka mataku pelan dan melihat ranjang Jungmo hyung yang kosong. Aku merasakan tenggorokanku kering saat itu juga. Dengan malas aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku menuju dapur. Namun, saat aku berjalan kekulkas aku mendengar sebuah gumaman aneh disofa ruang tengah yang terlihat dari dapur ini._

"_hmmppp… hksss.. hmmppp.. chmmmm…!"gumaman itu makin lama makin jelas saat kudekati. Kucari seklar yang ada disana. Cklekkk,, ruangan gelap gulita itu tiba-tiba menjadi terang dan pemandangan yang kulihat itu. OMONAAAAA…_

_Jungmo hyung sedang menggrepe-grepe tubuh Sungmin yang tergolek pasrah. Kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat disatukan. Mereka sama-sama telanjang dan dapat kulihat Jungmo hyung sedang mencoba untuk memperkosa Sungmin saat itu juga. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak didalam tubuhku melihat Sungmin tang menatapku memelas meminta pertolonganku. Marah. Itulah yang kurasakan._

"_Changmin-ah, kenapa kau diam saja? Kalau kau juga ingin 'menikmati' keindahan tubuh ini. Aku mau kok membaginya padamu. Ayolah, mumpung namja ini telah kuberikan obat lemas dan perangsang. Kujamin, rasanya pasti akan menyenangkan, panas, dan bergairah."desah Jungmo hyung seduktif membuatku yang mendengar merinding jijik pada sepupuku itu._

_Aku berjalan kearah Jungmo hyung dengan perasaan tidak percaya. Benarkah ini Jungmo hyung? Sepupuku yang baik dan ramah itu? mengapa dia menjadi seperti ini?_

"_hmmmm… hmpppp… hmpppp"kulihat Sungmin menggeliat memberontak saat Jungmo hyung menggigit nipple Sungmin dan itu membuatku tidak bisa menahan kesabaranku lagi. Persetan dengan fakta dia adalah sepupuku. Didepanku ini bukanlah Jungmo hyung yang kukenal. Tapi, setan yang tak beradab._

_Bukkk… buakkk.. aku memukul Jungmo hyung dengan sekuat tenaga hingga dia pingsan. Setelah memastikan jika Jungmo hyung benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan tangan gemetar, aku membuka simpul-simpul ikatan tangan dan kaki Sungmin dengan gemetar. Aku mencoba untuk tidak menangis melihat sahabatku diperlakukan seperti ini. Tapi, apa daya air mata sialan ini terus mengalir deras melihat merahnya kulit sungmin memperlihatkan betapa eratnya ikatan itu._

"_mian… mianhe Sungmin-ah.. mian, aku terlambat menyelamatku."racauku berulang-ulang. Simpul-simpul itupun terlepas semua dan tak butuh waktu lama Sungmin langsung memelukku erat dan bisa kurasakan getaran hebat dari tubuhnya. Dia sangat takut saat ini. Aku langsung memakaikan jaket tidur yang kupakai ketubuhnya yang dingin itu. Oh, Tuhan… kenapa ini bisa terjadi padanya?_

"_Changmin… Changmin… Changmin… aku takut."racau Sungmin berulang-ulang dengan matanya yang menerawang kosong. _

"_gwechana… aku disini… aku sudah ada disini."ucapku berulang-ulang menenangkannya. Lalu, kutatap Jungmo hyung dengan tajam. Bangsat kau hyung karena telah menanamkan sebuah luka pada Sungmin temanku._

Flashback off

"ohh, harusnya aku tidak menyuruhnya untuk menemani kalian… seharusnya…"appa terus menyalahkan dirinya karena insiden itu. aku menatapnya perih, meskipun dia selalu menistakanku, pernah menendangku tiap kali menganggunya bekerja, pernah-stoppp, ini lagi adegan sedih tiang listrik!

"sudahlah, appa jangan menyalahkan dirimu terus lagipula itu juga tidak sepenuhnya salahmu." Ucapku sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya sayang.

.

,

,

,

.

"chagi-ah~ malam yang indah bukan?"Tanya Jungmo dengan wajah yang bagi Sungmin menjijikan.

"apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Jungmo-ah? Kenapa kau begitu menginginkanku? Apa salahku sampai kau lakukan hal ini padaku?"lirih Sungmin ketakutan.

"apa yang kuinginkan padamu?"Tanya Jungmo pada Sungmin. Dia memasang wajah berpikir dan menjilat telinga Sungmin rakus. "dirimu sayang. Tubuhmu yang indah itu. ohh, betapa aku ingin sekali memasukkan alat kebanggaanku ini didalam tubuhmu itu baby~"terang Jungmo sambil mengelus paha Sungmin seduktif. Namun, tiba-tiba dia meremas paha Sungmin keras hingga membuat si empu menjerit.

"dan salahmu? Salahmu karena kau dan sepupuku yang jerk itu memenjarakan aku di penjara yang sialan itu. untung saja, appa sialan itu memakai kekuasaannya untuk mengeluarkan aku dari sana. Hahaha… dan kau tahu berapa lama aku harus menahan hasrat untuk mendekatimu? Salahkan namja sialan yang selalu didekatmu itu yang terus menjagamu setiap aku mendekatimu… who is he, baby?" ucap Jungmo membuat Sungmin membelalakan matanya.

Namja? Namja yang selalu didekatku? Perasaan tidak ada namja yang terus didekatku selain… Oh, Tuhan apakah yang dimaksud namja itu adalah appa? Kyuhyun appa?

"siapa pula namanya itu? Choi… ah, Cho Kyuhyun kan? Namja sialan yang selalu kau panggil appa itu… hahaha, menjijikan sekali sikapnya apalagi saat dia menyuruh seluruh bodyguardnya untuk menjaga seluruh keamanan dirumahnya membuatku tak bisa menjangkauimu ditambah sepupuku itu ikut berkomplot dengannya bersama kedua orang lainnya."

Kembali. Kembali Sungmin terkejut dengan fakta yang baru saja diterimanya itu. jadi, selama ini.. inikah… inikah alasan sebenarnya? Alasan mengapa dia menjadi 'appa' ku? Membohongiku? Sungmin menatap kosong pada dinding didepannya. Terlalu shock dengan kenyataan yang baru diketahuinya itu.

To be . ?docid=33484219ontinued

Balas review :

pumpkinsparkyumin : gomawo, saya memangbaik *loh.. haha udah diceritain kan siapa yang bawa ming dichapter ini

abilhikmah : jangankan kyuhyun aku aja panik tokoh gue menghilang *cari di kolong mejalenyclouds : sebenarnya sunny itu baik kok chinguKyunggie Panda : chingu, darimananya suara Chullie umma yang lucu itu?beritahu aku? Ri Yong Kim : sadisan siapa dengan aku? *loh mitatitu : cup...cup.. cup uljima ne, gak ada balon nih *ikutan nangis liat dompet kosong


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14

Kyuhyun POV

deggg... aku berhenti dan memegang dadaku. ommo, perasaan apa ini? apakah terjadi sesuatu pada Sungmin-Ku? kenapa perasaanku tidak enak seperti ini? keringat dingin mengalir keseluruh tubuhku. aku sangat mencemaskan keadaan Sungmin-ku. tapi apa yang harus kulakukan? posisinya saat ini saja aku tidak tahu dimana? Ya Tuhannnnn!

"Kyu... Kyuhyun appa!"panggil Changmin membuatku berhenti dan menoleh padanya.

"wae?"lirihku.

"ani, hanya ingin memberikan usul saja... bagaimana kalau kita berpencar? sangat tidak efektif sekali kalau kita bersama seperti ini."usul Changmin yang diangguki oleh mereka.

"Chagi-ah benar, begini saja... aku, Wonnie, dan chagi-ah... Yunho ahjussi bersama Kangin ahjussi... dan kau sendiri bagaimana?"tanya Kibum. aku membenarkan ucapan Kibum dan akhirnya menyetujui usulan Changmin tersebut. tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, kamipun berpencar menjadi tiga kubu. Sungmin-ah, Tunggu aku!

end Kyuhyun POV

.

.

.

Siwon POV

kami pun berpencar. aku melirik timku ini dan menghela napas melihat mereka. bagaimana tidak? baru beberapa menit kami bersama sempat-sempatnya mereka membuat keributan disituasi macam ini.

"chagi-ah, bagaimana kalau kita mencari kesana?"tunjuk Kibum pada motel setempat diseberang kami. langsung saja, Changmin melototkan matanya pada Kibum.

"yakk, kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran bulusmu itu eoh? sirreooo, dengan ahjussi kuda saja sana!"protes Changmin.

"hey, kenapa aku juga diikutkan?"teriakku tidak terima. Changmin menatapku malas.

"wae? kau mau marah pada orang yang sudah berbaik hati padamu tadi malam huh?"ancamnya yang membuatku bergidik ngeri. Tuhannnn, dia iblis.

"sudah, sudah... daripada kalian ribut tidak jelas seperti itu. bagaimana kalau kita mencari Sungmin dengan benar. tidak membuat keributan disini. malu-maluin aku aja!"acuh Kibum.

"KAU PIKIR INI GARA-GARA SIAPAAAAA?!"teriakku dengan Changmin yang diacuhkan dengan telak oleh Kibum itu.

.

.

.

"Changmin-ah, seperti apa sih orang yang bernama Jungmo itu?"tanya Kibum.

Changmin terdiam. aku menunggu jawabannya. yang jujur saja membuatku penasaran mengenai namja bernama Jungmo itu.

"dia bukan manusia."jawab Changmin singkat. membuatku menatapnya intens. ada kemarahan dan kesedihan yang terpancar dimatanya. aku yakin itu.

"ada apa dengannya? apa ada yang salah?"

Changmin diam. namun aku dapat melihat butiran air mata yang mengalir dimatanya membuatku dan Kibum terhenyak. tak pernah kami sangka jika Changmin yang tegar dan riang ternyata dapat mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu.

dia menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku tidak tahu siapa dia. dia bukan hyungku. dia bukan Jungmo hyung yang ramah dan baik padaku. dia iblis. iblis berkedok wajah Jungmo hyung... hiks..."isak Changmin. aku mengulurkan tanganku ingin memeluknya. tapi, aku kalah cepat. dengan sigap Kibum memeluk Changmin dan mengusap air mata yang mengalir itu. dan lagi-lagi dadaku terasa sakit. aku tidak suka. aku tidak suka jika mereka berdua berdekatan. aku tidak menyukai saat tangan itu menghapus air matanya. seharusnya, itu tanganku. seharusnya, aku yang memeluknya bukan DIA.

"Chagi-ah, uljimma."ucap Kibum menenangkan.

"hiks... hiks... bantu aku muta datar.. bantu aku mengembalikan Jungmo hyung... kembalikan Jungmo hyungku hiks, kibummie, siwonnie."

DEGG... dadaku berdegup kencang. untuk pertama kalinya dia memanggil namaku. entah kenapa, aku merasa senang. sangat senang. apalagi ketika Changmin menatapnya dengan wajah yang memelas. entah kenapa aku merasa senang diandalkan olehnya.

end Siwon POV

.

.

tanpa mereka sadari, jika sedari tadi ada namja yang terus memperhatikan mereka. dia tersenyum miris. dia tahu jika tidak ada lagi celah untuknya masuk kedalam hati namja pujaannya itu. dia merasa sedikit menyesal karena terlambat mengenal namja itu. meski kehadirannya selalu dianggap gangguan olehnya. tapi dia sungguh-sungguh. perasaannya itu adalah isi hatinya yang sebenarnya. tapi, dia harus ikhlas. melihat namja itu bahagia meski dia harus menjadi orang ketiga sepert di tontonan yang selalu ditonton oleh Leeteuk ahjumma. biarlah, setidaknya yang menjaga namja itu adalah namja yang dapat dipercayainya meskipun otaknya harus dipertanyakan.

grebbb... kibum memeluk tubuh Changmin erat. mumpung sekarang dia sedang memeluknya. jarang-jarang dia tidak marah jika kibum melakukan skinship seperti ini.

"yakk, muka datar! sampai kapan kau memelukku eoh? lepassss!"teriak namja itu. oh, kibum benar-benar sudah gila. bagaimana bisa teriakan cempreng ini bisa terdengar indah ditelinganya.

"yakk, jangan pura-pura tidak dengar muka datar... lepaskan aku nggak? yakk, ahjussi mesum bantu aku melepaskan muka datar ini dari tubuhku!"teriak Changmin. Siwon yang sedari tadi memasang muka masam langsung mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi gembira. ternyata, dia benci diabaikan seperti itu. tapi,

GREBBBBB... hal yang dilakukan siwon itu berhasil membuat Changmin bertambah berang. bagaimana tidak? bukannya membantunya melepaskan pelukan kibum dari tubuhnya. dengan seenak jidat yoochun, dia malah ikut-ikutan memeluk changmin dan kibum dari belakang. dan itu membuat changmin risih menjadi sesak karena tenggelam dipelukan kedua namja itu.

"YAKKKKK, LEPASKAN AKU AHJUSSI MESUM, MUKA DATAR... AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

.

.

.

kembali lagi ke Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun merasa bingung sekarang. dia tidak tahu mau kemana. kini, dia sedang ada di atap sekolahnya. bagaimana bisa dia berpikir jika Sungmin ada disana? kembali dibuka handphonenya itu yang ternyata mendapatkan pesan yang sedari tadi membuatnya bingsal.

**to : kyuhyun**

**from : 023XXXXXXXX  
**

**jika kau ingin mengetahui keberadaan kelinci manis-Mu. datanglah keatap sekolahmu sekarang juga. karena aku tidak akan memberikan kesempatan sekali lagi untukmu. now!**

siapa? siapa yang mengirim sms itu? itulah pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang kini menghantui kyuhyun saat ini. tep, suara langkah kaki dibelakangnya membuat kyuhyun langsung menoleh kebelakangnya. namun,

BUKKK.. suara pukulan itulah yang terdengar dimalam yang sepi itu. kyuhyun yang mendapatkan pukulan itu langsung ambruk kelantai. dengan kesadaran yang tersisa dia mencoba untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang memukulnya itu. tapi pandangannya menjadi kabur menjadi dia tidak bisa melihat orang itu dengan jelas. sebelum kesadarannya menghilang, kyuhyun mengetahui jika orang yang memukulnya itu adalah seseorang yeoja. dan kesadarannya pun menghilang berganti dengan suara isakan yang keluar dari mulut yeoja itu. dia membekap mulutnya dan menatap kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang merasa bersalah. dia mencoba menahan isakan yang keluar namun airmatanya terus mengalir keluar.

"mian... mian.. mianhe oppa~mian."isaknya lalu meninggalkan tempat itu setelah meletakkan sebuah surat. surat putih yang berharga.

to be continued

KyuMin Child Clouds : oke akan kuselamatkan dirimu *loh?

pumpkinsparkyumin : yayaya ini kulanjutin chingu

lenyclouds : hmmm, mungkin authornya yang psikopat wkwk.. ne nanti akan kuselamatkan dia

Ri Yong Kim : okeoke

abilhikmah : aminnn

deviyanti137 : iya kyu cepet selamatin


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"darimana saja kau?"Tanya Jungmo tajam pada seorang yeoja yang dengan santainya masuk kedalam markasnya. Sedangkan yeoja itu hanya melengos saja tidak menghiraukan perkataan dari mantan namjachingunya itu.

"YAKK, LEE SUNG KYU KUBILANG LAGI DARIMANA SAJA KAU?"teriak Jungmo lebih keras lagi pada sesosok yeoja yang sangat dikenal Sungmin itu. dia berbalik dan membuat Sungmin yang sedari tadi penasaran akan sosok yang membelakanginya itu melotot tidak percaya akan siluet yang dilihatnya itu.

"S- Sssu… Sunny? Kaukah itu?" lirih Sungmin shock menatap yeojachingunya itu yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"hay, oppa merindukanku?"Tanya Sunny pada Sungmin mengacuhkan pertanyaan Jungmo tadi. Melihat itu langsung saja Jungmo menarik rambut Sunny kebelakang dengan keras membuat Sunny berteriak keras.

"kuharap kau tahu chagi jika berhadapan denganku hmm? Apakah berhubungan dengan cecunguk-cecunguk itu membuatmu menjadi berani denganku seperti ini huh?"desis Jungmo tajam.

Sunny menatap Jungmo sinis, dengan sentakan keras dia menepis tangan Jungmo dari rambutnya dan terlihat beberapa helai rambutnya terambil. Jujur saja rasanya pasti sangat sakit. Tapi itu tidak terlihat dari manic mata Sunny yang menatap Jungmo angkuh.

"aku mau kemanapun kau tidak pernah peduli kan? Untuk apa kau menanyakan keberadaanku? Bukankah targetmu sudah kau dapatkan?"ejek Sunny menatap Sungmin sendu.

Jungmo mendorong Sunny kelantai, dengan beringas dia merobek baju Sunny dengan pisau lipatnya. Tentu saja, Sunny mencoba untuk melawan tapi saat dia melihat bagaimana tajamnya pisau lipat yang dipegang Jungmo. Dia hanya bisa terdiam dan gemetaran ketakutan.

Melihat hal seperti itu didepannya, membuat Sungmin merasa geram. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa dia mencoba untuk melepaskan ikatan tangan yang melilitnya. Tapi, itu sangatlah kuat dan Sungmin harus menahan sakit ketika ia merasa beberapa tulangnya berbunyi saat dia mencoba untuk melepas ikatan itu. (author pernah mencobanya saat itu dan rasanya tangan author benar-benar mati rasa. tapi, karena sugesti author untuk melepasnya begitu kuat jadi author tidak terlalu memperdulikan betapa sakitnya melepas ikatan itu.)

Srettt, setelah merasa ikatannya sedikit terlepas. Sungmin mendekati Jungmo yang sedang berusaha memeperawani (?) Sunny. Dan dengan sekali tendangan yang dipelajari dari Hankyung appa, Sungmin menendang kepala Jungmo tepat ditekuknya dan itu berhasil membuat Jungmo ambruk seketika.

"Sunny-ah, gwechenayo?"Tanya Sungmin pada yeoja mungil itu yang sedari tadi gemetaran hebat. 'Sepertinya dia merasakan ketakutan yang amat luar biasa.' Batin Sungmin. Dia bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sunny saat ini karena dia juga pernah mengalaminya saat itu.

Grebbb… Sunny yang sedari tadi ketakutan menatap shock pada namja yang pernah hinggap dihatinya itu. Sungmin memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dia mengelus-elus kepala Sunny menenangkannya dan itu berhasil melihat tubuh Sunny yang berhenti gemetar.

"hiks… hiks… oppa~ aku benar-benar takut… hiks~"racau Sunny.

"ne, ada oppa disini Sunny. Sekarang kau tidak sendirian lagi arra?" ujar Sungmin menenangkan.

"hiks… oppa~ maafkan aku… aku-" belum sempat Sunny melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia menatap Jungmo yang kembali bangkit dan itu membuat Sunny reflex berteriak.

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…." Teriak Sunny saat melihat Jungmo yang kini menaruh pisau lipatnya keleher Sungmin. Mata Sungmin terlihat tenang saat itu. tidak ada sedikitpun raut ketakutan diwajahnya. Dengan santainya dia tersenyum kearah Sunny,

"pergilah, biar aku yang menghadapi cecunguk ini Sunny!"kata Sungmin tegas.

"ta.. tapi oppa~"

"PERGI!"teriak Sungmin dan itu membuat Sunny yang menatapnya pun dengan reflex belari menjauhi tempat itu. sesekali dia melirik kebelakang.

"hahaha… kau tidak pernah berubah chagi-ah. Kau selalu baik kepada orang meski dia sudah menyakitimu. Dan itulah salah satu alasan mengapa aku begitu sangat menginginkamu chagi."

"huh, tentu saja aku tidak bisa lari Jungmo-ssi. Tanganku mati rasa dan kakiku…" Sungmin menatap kakinya yang ternyata ditusuk oleh pisau lipat Jungmo. "tak bisa digerakkan."lirihnya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" dan tawa Jungmo menjadi backsound dimana Sungmin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat itu dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sungmin tak sadarkan diri. Kehabisan darah. Dan itu tidak membuat Jungmo takut atau merasa bersalah.

~"~

Drap… darpp.. drappp "hoshh… hosshh.. hosshh… aku harus cepat keatap.. hoshh atap…hoshh brukkkkkkkk…" Sunny berlari bak kesetanan tanpa melihat batu didepannya. Dia terjatuh, dan penampilannya saat itu benar-benar menyedihkan. Bagaimana tidak? Rambutnya berantakan, wajahnya babak belur, dan belum lagi bajunya yang robek sana-sini.

"hiks… Kyuhyun ahjussi… harus ke atap… hiks…" isak Sunny.

"yeoja jelek? Kaukah itu?"Tanya seseorang namja membuat Sunny harus mendongak melihat gerangan orang yang memanggilnya itu.

"oppa gila? Apa kau oppa gila?"Tanya Sunny balik.

"ck, apa tidak ada panggilan lebih baik daripada itu?"decak namja itu dingin.

"yak, Sunny ada apa denganmu? Kenapa penampilanmu seperti itu?"Tanya namja lain.

"hikss… Changmin-ah… hiks… huweeee" isakan tangis Sunny semakin keras. Dia merasakan perasaan yang luar biasa lega.

"yak, waeyo? Ada apa Sunny?"Tanya Changmin gelagapan melihat betapa histerisnya Sunny saat itu.

"Jungmo… hiks… dia sangat brengsek… hiks.."

Deg… kembali, kembali hati Changmin berdenyut sakit. Benar-benar sakit sekali. Dia merasa sangat malu dan bersalah telah mempunyai sepupu macam Jungmo. Sungguh.

"ap.. apa yang dia lakukan padamu Sunny?"Tanya Changmin.

"hikss.. dia hampir.. hiks memperkosaku didepan... ommo, Sungmin-ah!"tiba-tiba saja Sunny mengingat kembali tujuan awalnya yang sedari belari bak kesetanan tadi.

"mwoo? Kau tahu keberadaan Sungmin sekarang? Dimana?" Tanya mereka bertiga serempak.

"aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan, cepat ikut aku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ada apa hyung?" tanya Yunho pada Kangin.

"aku disuruh oleh anak setan itu untuk menelpon polisi ke alamat di sms nya nanti.

"siapa? Changmin? Siwon? Kibum? Atau Kyuhyun?"

Kangin menatap Yunho malas, "anakku itu siapa Yun, aku tidak sekurang ajar kau mengatai anak orang tahu."sungut Kangin.

Yunho terkekeh, lalu tak lama kemudian handphonenya juga ikutan berbunyi, ' Food Monster is a calling... Food Monster is a calling.' langsung saja Yunho mengangkatnya, "yeobseyo? ada apa setan?"

'bagaimana bisa dia menjadi seorang ayah jika kelakuannya seperti itu?' Kangin menatap Yunho dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"MWOOO? YA TENANG SAJA KAU EVIL, KANGIN-AH HYUNG SUDAH MENGHUBUNGI POLISI... YA TENANG SAJA KAU EVIL, TUTUP TELEPONMU! MAU BIKIN AKU BANGKRUT APA MEMBAYARNYA!" dan Yunho pun menutup teleponnya seenak jidat menyisakan Kangin yang menatapnya cengo.

'aku bisa tahu darimana high voice anak setan itu berasal.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

di atap dimana Kyuhyun terbaring itu sudah tidak ada lagi siapapun, tidak ada Kyuhyun. kemana Kyuhyun? entahlah, mungkin kini dia sudah sadar dan tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya sekarang. tetapi, jika dilihat lebih teliti lagi, di lantai atap tersebut terdapat secarik kertas dan amplop yang di sobek.

**Ini aku Sunny, tidak usah banyak bicara ataupun banyak tanya. Sesuai dengan janjiku untuk menjaga Sungmin- yah, yang sekarang telah menjadi milikmu. Datanglah ke tempat awal pertemuan Sungmin dan Jungmo. Disanalah Sungmin disekap, dan untuk pemukulanmu itu mianhe aku sengaja. Anggap saja itu sebagai balasan karena kau sudah merebut Sungmin-Ku. Tugasku selesai, ne... Cepatlah, aku tidak tahu sampai kapan bisa menjaga Sungmin- Mu disini, sialan.  
**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued


	16. Chapter 16

My New APPA

Chapter 16

.

.

.

Cho House

"Hiks, bagaimana ini Jonggie, Teuki, hiks, aku benar-benar takut… apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin-ku diluar sana? Kenapa perasaanku tidak tenang seperti ini." Kalut Heechul yang tidak berhenti menangis sejak Sungmin menghilang.

"Bersabarlah Chullie, aku yakin Kyuhyun dan yang lain dapat membawanya pulang." Bujuk Leeteuk sambil mengelus-elus punggung Heechul guna menenangkannya.

"Ah, lalu apakah kau sudah menghubungi Hankyung gege, hyung?" tanya Jaejoong mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Heechul mengangguk, "Aku sudah menghubunginya. Dan sekarang dia sedang menuju kemari. Dia pasti benar-benar sangat khawatir sekarang, handphone dariku bahkan tidak diangkat-angkatnya sedari tadi." Keluh Heechul lesu.

Jaejoong dan Leeteuk menatap Heechul iba, mereka berdua berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Sungmin. Entah kenapa, mereka memiliki firasat buruk kali ini, terutama Jaejoong. Dia sangat mencemaskan anak evil nya itu, 'Changmin, kau baik-baik saja kan?' tanya Jaejoong dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sssttt… hey, benar ini tempatnya?" tanya Changmin sambil melirik pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya.

"Ne, ini tempatnya oppa~" jawab Sunny tak yakin. Jujur, dia sangat kaget melihat beberapa, ah , ani namun berpuluh-puluh namja yang kini sedang mengelilingi tempat penyekapan Sungmin seakan-akan menjaga dari luar. Mereka menatap keempat orang itu dengan tatapan yang mengerikan. 'Harus kuat.. harus kuat.. hiks, aku takut.' ratap Sunny dalam hati ketika salah satu dari mereka tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengannya.

"Kau tidak berbohongkan yeoja aneh? Ini lebih tepat dinamakan sebuah markas dibandingkan tempat penyekapan." ujar Kibum yang menatap orang-orang itu dengan tatapan datarnya. Sesekali dia beradu deathglare dengan salah satu dari mereka.

"Yak, kau meragukanku namja gila? Tentu saja ini tempatnya, namun aku tidak tahu siapa orang-orang itu~" sungut Sunny sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ck, apakah kalian berdua ini tidak bisa tidak bertengkar sekali saja. Ini sedang genting tau! Kita harus mengeluarkan Sungmin dari sana bagaimanapun rencananya. Ahjussi apa kau memiliki rencana?"tanya Changmin pada Siwon.

Siwon menatap Changmin lama, mereka mempertahankan posisi itu dan saling tatap. Siwon menghela napasnya, "Bagaimana kalau begini, kita berempat berpencar saja. Setidaknya kita dapat melumpuhkan mereka walau hanya beberapa jika berpencar. Setelah melumpuhkan mereka barulah kita masuk kesana, bagaimana?" tanya Siwon meminta persetujuan.

Changmin, Kibum, dan Sunny diam. Mereka memikirkan kosenkuensi dari rencana tersebut. Namun, tak lama bagi mereka bertiga untuk menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui ide Siwon yang sedikit ekstrim itu.

"Ehm, tapi sebelum itu bagaimana caranya kita melumpuhkan mereka?"tanya Sunny.

Mereka bertiga saling menatap, tidak ada yang berbicara. Melihat itu Changmin pun menghela napasnya. Mereka sama sekali tidak memikirkan rencana untuk masuk kesana.

"Kau memiliki keahlian apa?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba pada Kibum.

"Boxing dan sedikit Kendo." jawab Kibum singkat.

"Aku Ban Hitam Taekwondo." Sahut Siwon.

Mereka menatap Sunny, "Aku DAN 3 Aikido dan Hakpido, aku juga sedikit bisa Judo dan Martial Art." Ujar Sunny kalem, membuat mereka bertiga menatapnya tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa wajah sepolos itu menyimpan kemampuan sehebat itu?

'Aku tidak akan lagi memanggilnya yeoja aneh.' Batin Kibum menatap Sunny masih dengan datarnya.

'Gluk, bagaimana bisa yeoja sekecil itu bisa memiliki kemampuan beladiri sebanyak itu?' tanya Changmin menatap Sunny kagum.

'Wajah imutnya itu benar-benar menipu, dia MONSTER.' Siwon menatap Sunny dengan ketakutan.

"Kalau kau oppa? Kau bisa apa selain makan?"tanya Sunny sedikit menyindir. Membuat Changmin mendelik kepadanya. Sedangkan Kibum dan Siwon mencoba untuk menahan tawanya mendengar ucapan polos yang terlontar dari bibir yeoja itu.

"Kenapa kau masih bertanya? Tentu saja aku menggunakan otakku yang terlampau jenius ini." narsis Changmin sambil mengetuk kepalanya bangga.

'Bilang saja kau tidak memiliki sedikitpun keahlian bela diri, oppa/chagi/babymin.' Batin ketiganya iba.

Mereka berempat saling menatap dan mengangguk, "YAKK, BERPENCAR!" teriak Changmin beberapa oktaf. Dan mereka pun berpencar, para namja-namja mengerikan yang diakui oleh Changmin sebagai yakuza itu kaget dan mengejar mereka berempat yang berpencar.

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin terus berlari dan berlari, dia tidak akan berhenti meski orang-orang yang mengejarnya berteriak menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Beruntung, Changmin memiliki kaki yang panjang dan postur tubuh yang tinggi membuatnya dapat dengan mudah berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Namun, itu tidak bisa membuat Changmin lega karena dia melihat didepannya sebuah pagar besi yang menjulang. Changmin pun memfokuskan matanya kearah pagar itu dan…

HUP!

Dengan mudah Changmin melompati pagar yang sekitar dua meter itu membuat orang-orang dibelakangnya menatap kagum kepada kaki panjangnya. Dan lagi-lagi Changmin harus berterima kasih kembali pada ayah pabbonya itu yang sudah menurunkan gen tinggi padanya.

TRANG!

Changmin melotot horror, dia tidak menyangka jika mereka berhasil juga melompati pagar tersebut. Meski beberapa, tetap saja itu membuat Changmin keringat dingin. Pasalnya, tidak ada siapapun disini yang dapat membantunya. Dan mata Changmin kembali melebar melihat salah satu diantara mereka ternyata memiliki kunci pagar itu membuat pagar itu terbuka dengan sangat lebar selebar seringai namja-namja yang mengejarnya.

"Nah manis, mau kemana kau sekarang?" tanya mereka sambil memberikan seringai yang paling menakutkan menurut Changmin.

"Siwon ahjussi…." Cicit Changmin menahan tangisnya, dia sangat berharap ada Siwon disini melindunginya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BUGG

BRAKKK

PLAKK

BUGGGHHHH

Pukulan dan tendangan Siwon berikan pada siapapun yang mendekatinya. Dia tidak maju menyerang mereka langsung karena prinsip yang dipegang Siwon kuat, 'Tidak boleh menyakiti siapapun, dia mempelajari bela diri hanya untuk mempertahankan dirinya dari serangan.'pabbo ne?

NYUTTT…

Tiba-tiba saja dada Siwon berdenyut sakit, jantungnya berdebar dengan keras. Entah kenapa, sekarang dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Babymin-Nya. Seharusnya dia mengikuti Changminnya tadi. Siwon menggerutu merutuki dirinya yang bodoh itu, 'Babymin tunggu aku! Aku akan menyelamatimu setelah ini!'

Siwon melangkah maju membuat sebagian dari mereka beranjak mundur. Melihat banyak sekali luka-luka memar pada tubuh mereka dan tidak ada sedikitpun memar pada Siwon membuat siapapun tahu jika pertarungan itu berat sebelah.

Siwon memberikan pukulannya kearah mereka dengan membabi buta, dia telah mematahkan prinsipnya untuk melukai orang lain hanya karena Changmin. Yah, dia mematahkan prinsipnya hanya untuk namja itu.

"heyaaaaaa!"teriak Siwon dan kembali memberikan pukulan serta tendangan mautnya kepada mereka siapapun yang dilihatnya.

Namun, Siwon tidak memperhatikan salah satu diantara mereka yang kini menyerangnya dari belakang. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia memukul tengkuk Siwon dengan tongkat yang dipegangnya.

BUKK

Siwon jatuh, darah mengucur dari pelipisnya dan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh mereka. Mereka menghajar balik Siwon. Mereka memukul dan menendang namja tampan itu. Siwon merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Namun, hati Siwon lebih sakit karena dia tidak bisa pergi dengan cepat menyusul dan menolong Changmin. Dipikirannya adalah sosok namja jankung itu yang berkali-kali memanggilnya dengan menangis. Tubuhnya mati rasa dan tetesan air mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Dia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat menghiraukan rasa sakit ditubuhnya dan darah yang mengalir dari bibir dan pelipis nya.

"mian Babymin… mianheyo~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum bersiul, dia menganggumi ketangkasan yang diperlihatkan yeoja itu saat menghajar orang-orang yang mengejarnya. Satu persatu tumbang dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Yeoja didepannya itu tidak lagi sama dengan sosok menggemaskan dimatanya lima menit yang lalu. Kini, dia terlihat sangat keren dimata Kibum. Mata yeoja itu yang menyalang tajam, benar-benar indah. Dan desiran aneh yang tidak pernah dia rasakan dengan Changmin kini menggoroti hatinya perlahan tapi pasti.

"ada apa denganku?" tanya Kibum sambil memegangi dadanya yang berdetak dengan kencang.

"YAKK, KENAPA KAU HANYA DIAM DISANA HUH? BANTU AKU NAMJA GILAAAAA!"teriak Sunny kesal dengan namja satu itu yang hanya duduk diam menontonnya.

Kibum mendengus malas, ditatapnya satu persatu orang-orang yang entah sejak kapan berkumpul mengepungnya. Kibum menyeringai, dia benar-benar telah lama tidak merasakan ini. sebelum bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan Siwon, Kibum adalah ketua berandalan di Amerika sana. Jadi hal yang seperti ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari untuknya. Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa gentar dan takut terlihat dari manic matanya.

"lebih baik kalian bersembunyi dibalik ketiak ummamu sekarang juga kalau tidak mau dihajar habis olehku." Ujar Kibum sombong.

Orang-orang itu jelas menggeram marah, siapapun tidak akan terima jika diperlakukan seperti itu. tanpa dikomando lagi merekapun menyerang Kibum. Rasa amarah dan benci membuat mereka kalap dan berlari kearah Kibum.

Dengan sigap Kibum menangkis pukulan dan tendangan yang menghampirinya. Tidak seperti Siwon, Kibum memakai berbagai cara untuk melawan ah lebih tepatnya menyiksa mereka. Lihatlah, dengan beringas dia memukul mereka dengan senjata yang direbutnya dari salah satu yang menyerangnya, sebuah pedang.

"hahaha, ayo kenapa kalian mundur seperti itu? maju kesini! Kemana semangat kalian tadi?" ejek Kibum kepada mereka yang perlahan-lahan berjalan mundur.

Sunny yang selesai membereskan orang-orang yang menyerangnya membulatkan matanya sempurna. Dia tahu jika namja didepannya itu gila. Namun, dia tidak tahu jika namja didepannya juga seorang psikopat akut. Bagaimana tidak? Lihatlah Kibum sekarang! Dengan memegang pedang yang berlumur darah. Entah darah siapa itu? dia menyeringai senang menatap mangsanya satu persatu sambil menginjak korban-korban mengenaskan yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya.

"dia benar-benar mengerikan~ selama ini bagaimana Siwon oppa dan Kyuhyun oppa bisa berteman dengannya?" lirih Sunny menatap Kibum dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Sunny langsung berlari meninggalkan Kibum sendirian disana. Dilihat dari situasinya saja dia sudah tahu jika sosok itu tidak membutuhkan bantuan. Maka dari itu dia berlari kearah yang menurutnya membutuhkan banyak bantuan darinya.

"hahaha… hey kenapa mundur?" tanya Kibum.

Merasa bosan menatap musuhnya yang terus memberikan raut wajah ketakutan. Akhirnya Kibum memutuskan untuk menghentikan intimidasi yang dia lakukan kepada mereka. 'huh, baru digertak sedikit saja sudah ketakutan seperti itu.' dengus Kibum dalam hati.

Kibum mengangkat pedangnya dan memutarnya, dengan cepat dia menghunuskan pedangnya kearah leher namja malang yang berada didepannya. Dia sengaja tidak menggores terlalu dalam namun cukup membuat darah mengalir deras dari sana.

Hal itu berhasil membuat yang lain beringsut takut melihatnya. Sebagian ada yang pergi agar tidak bernasib sama dengan temannya yang malang itu. tapi ada juga yang masih tetap mempertahankan dirinya disana menjaga harga dirinya yang lebih berharga dibandingkan nyawanya sendiri.

"bukankah aku sudah memperingatkan kalian sedari awal?" pernyataan itu adalah kata-kata yang diucapkan Kibum sebelum dia berjalan meninggalkan mereka yang kini tumbang berlumuran darah.

"slurrppp, ahhh~ pedang ini benar-benar bagus, tapi sayang kotor. Aku tidak memerlukannya." Ujarnya sambil membuang pedang itu dan tidak sengaja atau sengaja tertancap di mulut salah satu dari mereka. Menyebabkan namja itu berteriak keras yang tidak diperdulikan sama sekali oleh psikopat tampan kita.

"benar-benar payah, masa aku ditinggal sih?"ujar Kibum menyadari jika dia ditinggal oleh sosok yang mengemaskan-menurutnya-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sunny kembali membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna, menatap namja-namja itu yang kini menggerayangi tubuh Changmin yang masih memakai pakaian yang lengkap. Membuat Sunny bernapas lega sejenak, setidaknya mereka tidak berbuat yang lebih, ania?

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sunny menarik salah satu dari mereka dan memberikan mereka pukulan manis dari tangannya yang mungil namun kuat itu. langsung saja namja yang dipukul itu terjerembap ketanah dengan darah yang mengucur dari hidungnya. Sekuat itu eoh?

"jangan pernah sekalipun kalian menyentuh Changmin oppa eoh! Jauhkan tangan kotor kalian dari tubuhnya." Desis Sunny tajam.

Namja-namja itu tergelak, mereka merasa jika yeoja didepannya itu bukanlah suatu ancaman melainkan bonus untuk mereka. Bayangkan saja, satu uke manis dan satu yeoja imut. Bukankah itu benar-benar hadiah yang menggiurkan?

"apa yang sedang kalian tertawakan huh?" tanya Sunny geram menatap namja-namja didepannya itu kesal.

"hahaha, hey nona. Daripada kau berteriak seperti itu bagaimana kalau kau berteriak mendesah dibawah kami satu persatu?" ucap salah satu dari mereka sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya memperagakan maksud dari perkataannya tersebut.

Sunny menatapnya jijik, hey yang benar saja. berani sekali mereka meremehkan satu-satunya tokoh yeoja kita di ff ini. apa mereka tidak tahu jika yeoja satu itu memiliki kekuatan bagaikan monster. Sepertinya seseorang yang tadi dipukul oleh Sunny membuat mereka belum menyadari kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh yeoja ini ne?

Changmin menatap Sunny takut. kenapa yeoja itu yang datang kemari? Bukannya Changmin tidak suka, hanya saja untuk melindungi dirinya saja dia tidak bisa apalagi harus melindungi Sunny. Oh tuhan, dia tidak bisa membahayakan keselamatan yeoja itu ditempat mengerikan ini.

Changmin berusaha untuk berdiri, namun sebelum sepenuhnya dia berdiri. Dia dikejutkan dengan aksi Sunny yang kini membanting namja yang melecehkannya tadi. hal itu membuat Changmin tercengang, bagaimana bisa tubuh sekecil itu membanting tubuh namja yang lebih besar darinya.

Melihat temannya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh yeoja. Membuat namja-namja itu berang. Langsung saja mereka mengeroyok Sunny tanpa mempedulikan jika yang mereka lawan itu adalah seorang yeoja. Seorang namja berperawakan tegap maju dan memukul Sunny. Sayang, Sunny langsung menangkisnya dan melilit kaki namja itu, menjatuhkannya dengan teknik judo yang dipelajarinya. Sunny mengunci pergerakan orang itu dan memelintir tangannya dan dengan kuat dia menekan tangan namja itu. membuat erangan keras dari namja itu.

Setelah membereskan namja tegap itu, Sunny langsung menatap tiga dari mereka yang kini menatap Sunny takut-takut. Sunny menyeringai, tanpa menunggu pergerakan dari mereka Sunny langsung mendekati mereka dan menendang telak perut namja berperawakan seram itu tanpa rasa takut. Namja itu terjatuh dan mencoba untuk berdiri. Tapi, dengan dinginnya Sunny menginjak ulu hati namja itu dan menendangnya kuat-kuat hingga dia tak sadarkan diri.

"tinggal dua orang lagi. Hmm, sebaiknya dimulai darimana dulu ya? Kau atau kau?" tanya Sunny sambil menunjuk mereka satu persatu.

Melihat seluruh temannya tumbang oleh yeoja mungil itu. Membuat mereka sedikit takut kepada Sunny. Tidak mau bernasib sama, mereka akhirnya memilih untuk kabur dan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang telah tumbang itu.

"kau tidak apa-apakan oppa?" tanya Sunny menghampiri Changmin.

Changmin mengangguk, sesaat dia merasa bersalah pernah berpikir Sunny adalah yeoja jahat yang telah tega meninggalkan Sungmin. 'pasti ada alasannya.' Batin Changmin menatap Sunny sambil mengucapkan kata terima kasih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"wah, aku tidak pernah menyangka jika kau bisa sampai kesini~" ujar Jungmo menatap sosok itu kagum.

Sosok itu menatap Jungmo datar, dan dalam sekejap mata itu langsung menangkap sosok yang selama ini mereka cari berada dalam sofa. Dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

Nah untuk para readers, Saatnya untuk membalas review-review kalian:

Abilhikmah : semoga chingu, ikuti saja ne jalan ceritanya, gomawo sudah mau membaca ff gaje ini.

Minhyunni1318 : bukan, tapi kerja paruh waktu chingu. Saya seorang jurnalis muda chingu ^^

Lenyclouds : hehe, disini Sunny keren gak?

Pumpkinsparkyumin : aminnnn

Sissy : mian chingu, akan kuusahakan untuk membuatnya lebih panjang daripada ini

Chanmoody : wahhhh, makasih udah ngekhawatirin Ming ^^


	17. Chapter 17

My New APPA

Chapter 17

Pervious chapter :

"wah, aku tidak pernah menyangka jika kau bisa sampai kesini~" ujar Jungmo menatap sosok itu kagum.

Sosok itu menatap Jungmo datar, dan dalam sekejap mata itu langsung menangkap sosok yang selama ini mereka cari berada dalam sofa. Dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

~"~

"hey, sejak kapan kau menjadi selemah ini, Wonnie?" tanya Kangin appa yang menduduki salah satu algojo yang menghajar teman anaknya itu, Choi Siwon.

"cih, badannya saja yang besar tapi kekuatannya lemah!" ejeh Yunho sambil menginjak mereka menumpukan badannya yang benar-benar capek habis lari dan memukul mereka tadi.

Siwon mengerjapkan matanya, ia pikir itulah akhir riwayat hidupnya. Mati ditangan para algojo-algojo itu. diliriknya kedua namja tampan paruh baya yang sok itu dengan wajahnya yang memang polo situ.

"kalian kenapa ada disini?" tanya Siwon polos.

Ngekk… serasa tertampar akan pertanyaan polos Siwon itu. Kangin dan Yunho itu berusaha menahan amarahnya pada salah satu anak tuhan itu. Ayolah, seharusnya anak itu berterima kasih dengan mereka berdua karena telah menyelamatkannya dari kematian. Tapi pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan tadi seakan-akan terdengar seperti-kenapa-harus-kalian-yang-menyelamatiku?- di pendengaran kedua ahjussi tampan itu.

"aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya sekarang juga!" desis Yunho menatap Siwon tajam.

"sudahlah, dia masih memiliki hak untuk hidup Yunho-ah." Sahut Kangin.

Siwon menatap Yunho aneh, 'siapa namja ini? aku kok merasa familiar dengan wajahnya ya?' pikir Siwon, "nuguya?"

Yunho menatap Siwon sinis, masih tersinggung dengan yang tadi, "Aku Jung Yunho, appa dari Jung Changmin."

Mendengar nama orang yang dicintainya itu dan kata-kata kunci seperti 'Jung' dan 'appa'. Kepala Siwon kini berkerja dengan sangat cepat. Yunho + Changmin = Appa dan anak, Yunho + Siwon = Appa dan menantu (?). mendapat rumus itu dan jawabannya, kini Siwon menatap Yunho dengan pandangan yang berbinar-binar. Membuat Yunho ditatap seperti itu menjadi merinding seketika. Hey, dia tidak mau memiliki seorang uke berbadan kekar sepertinya! Dan Jaejoong adalah yang terbaik baik di luar dan dalam! Pikir Yunho dalam hati sambil membayangkan tubuh Jaejoong yang naked.

"Appa mertua~" panggil Siwon manja. Mendengar panggilan Siwon itu, membuat Yunho langsung meradang mendengarnya.

"YAK, SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG APPA MERTUA ITU? DAN ADA HUBUNGAN APA ANTARA KAU DAN ANAKKU?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin dan Sunny menatap sosok didepannya itu kaget, mereka tidak pernah menyangka jika sosok itu berdiri dihadapan mereka. Tanpa seringai yang terpahat manis diwajahnya. Mukanya kini penuh dengan darah tanpa luka. Jika melihat matanya sudah bisa dipastikan jika sosok didepan Changmin dan Sunny ini sangat marah. Matanya yang berkilat tajam dan menusuk membuat Changmin dan Sunny merinding menatapnya.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun appa."panggil Changmin gemetar, seakan-akan tidak mengenal sosok didepannya itu.

Kyuhyun melirik dua sosok itu sekilas, dia menembak-entah darimana asal pistol itu- kearah Sunny membuat Changmin terbelalak kaget. "KYUHYUN APPA!"teriak Changmin. Namun, terlambat. Kyuhyun meletuskan pistolnya dan menembak kearah Sunny. Sunny memejamkan matanya dan pasrah menerima nasibnya tanpa ada niat menghindar. Bukannya tidak ada namun tidak sempat.

Dorrr.

Changmin juga menutup matanya, sedikit merutuki perbuatan bodoh Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar, dia menitikkan airmatanya. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun berbuat segila itu. Dia tahu jika Kyuhyun cemburu dengan Sunny. Tapi, bukan seperti itu kan caranya menyingkirkan yeoja imut itu? Padahal ada sedikit rasa terimakasih pada yeoja itu yang telah menyelamatkannya. Dia bahkan mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia…

"Oppa~ sampai kapan kau menutup mata seperti itu?"Tanya suara Sunny yang membuat Changmin menangis dengan keras.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

"Yak, kenapa tambah jadi? Uljima oppa~" bujuk Sunny.

"Hiksss.. bahkan aku sangat merindukan suara yeoja jelek itu sampai-sampai berhalusinasi mendengar suarannya….

.

.

.

Eh, kau masih hidup Sunny?" Tanya Changmin yang reflex membuka matanya dan menatap Sunny polos. Sunny mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Changmin tersebut seakan-akan mendoakan kematian yeoja itu.

"Hey, kalian berdua! Cepatlah kalau tidak mau kutinggal!" teriak Kyuhyun yang sudah jauh dari mereka.

Changmin melongo, butuh waktu yang tidak sedikit banyak untuk mengetahui apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ternyata, Kyuhyun bukanlah bermaksud menembak Sunny karena cemburu-ini pikirannya Changmin bukan author- melainkan karena ada namja dari pihak musuh dibelakang mereka yang telah bersiap menebas kepala Sunny dari belakang, jika tangannya tidak ditembak dan pedangnya tidak terpental karena tembakan Kyuhyun.

"Oppa~ kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Sunny sambil melambaikan tangannya kewajah Changmin.

Changmin mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap Sunny penuh arti. Ia langsung memeluk Sunny dengan erat membuat yeoja itu protes karena sesak.

"YAKKK, CEPATLAH ANAK-ANAK PABBO!"

~"~

"Well, aku benar-benar tidak pernah menyangka jika ada orang yang berhasil kesini. Aku benar-benar salah telah memberikan mereka uang banyak untuk melenyapkan kalian, mereka benar-benar tidak berguna bukan?" ujar Jungmo tenang, menatap intens orang didepannya yang sangat asing dimatanya. Dia benar-benar buta mengenai informasi didepannya, siapa dia? Bukankah orang-orang yang berada didekat Sungmin hanyalah sepupunya, Sunny, Siwon dan orang yang merepotkan Kyuhyun?

'Jadi dia yang bernama Sungmin? Benar-benar manis, pantas saja Kyuhyun tergila-gila padanya.' Batin namja itu dalam hati.

Jungmo heran, dia tidak melihat raut kecemasan diwajahnya. Datar, benar-benar datar. Hey, apakah orang didepannya itu memang salah satu diantara mereka? Kenapa wajahnya seperti tak ada minat seperti itu? Dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Sungmin bukan?

"Jika kau tidak ingin Sungmin terluka, kuharap kau tidak melakukan hal yang bodoh!" ujar Jungmo mencoba untuk tenang, walau ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka dengan sifat namja itu yang terlihat tenang.

"Hal bodoh seperti apa? Apakah seperti ini?" Tanya namja itu yang tanpa takut berjalan kearah mereka. Sungmin yang memiliki sedikit kesadaran, menatap namja didepannya dengan kagum. Entah kenapa ketika ia melihat namja itu yang ada dipikirannya adalah yeoja imut itu. Apa ia pulang dengan selamat?

"Hey, kau yang bernama Sungmin. Aku Kim Kibum, teman Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon. Sebenarnya, aku tidak punya keperluan untuk menyelamatkanmu. Tapi, karena mereka berempat dan orang-orang yang berada dirumahmu sangat cemas. Maka dengan sangat terpaksa aku berada disini dan ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat dibenci oleh My Chagi dan telah melakukan hak asusila dengan My SunSun." Seringai Kibum menatap Jungmo yang ketakutan.

"Kyuhyun? Apakah dia ada disini?" Tanya Sungmin seakan berharap.

Kibum bergumam, dan tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin ia langsung menarik Jungmo dan pergi keatas, atap gedung. Dengan susah payah, Sungmin mencoba untuk berdiri. Jujur saja, ia tahu jika tubuhnya itu ada beberapa yang retak. Tapi, ia paksakan itu karena kini yang ada dipikirkannya adalah kembali bersama 'orang itu'. Orang yang pertama kali ia baying, Cho Kyuhyun.

"A-appa…" lirih Sungmin menahan rasa sakit. Tak bisa menahan lagi, Sungmin pun kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh jika saja tidak ada tangan besar nan kokoh yang memegangnya.

"Aku disini Minnimie chagi~"mendengar suara yang amat dirindukannya berada didekatnya, langsung saja ia menatap orang yang menangkapnya itu, dan menatap siluet namja yang kini memeluknya dengan memandangnya sendu. Melihat itu, Sungminpun tersenyum sebelum tak sadarkan diri.

"Kyuhyun appa, sepertinya Jungmo benar-benar menyiksa Sungminnie~ lihatlah luka-luka ini!" ujar Changmin sambil memperlihatkan memar-memar ditubuh Sungmin. Sunny meringis, ia tahu jika luka itu bertambah banyak dari sebelumnya. Dan ia benar-benar tahu betapa kejamnya Jungmo itu. Dan bodohnya ia juga termasuk salah satu dalam pelaku penculikan ini. Mengetahui itu, tanpa disadarinya tetesan air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Mianhe, karena aku Sungmin oppa menjadi seperti ini~" lirih Sunny, tapi tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Kyuhyun. Ia menatap ruangan itu seakan-akan mencari sesuatu. "Dimana dia? Dimana Jungmo?" Tanya Kyuhyun menahan geram.

Changmin yang tengah menenangkan Sunny, akhirnya tersadar jika diruangan itu tidak ada siapapun. "Entahlah, tapi setidaknya lebih baik kita cepat-cepat pergi dari sini. Gedung ini terlalu tua Kyuhyun appa. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan kita! Lebih baik kita keluar saja!" terang Changmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras, ia memberikan Sungmin kepada Changmin. "Dan membiarkan Jungmo keparat itu bebas? Tidak akan!" desisnya.

"T-tapi…. "

"Yang diucapkan Kyunie benar! Kali ini aku sependapat dengannya!" celetuk seseorang dibelakang mereka. Sontak saja ketiga orang tersebut minus Sungmin menolehkan kepala mereka dan menatap ketiga orang itu.

"Ahjussi kuda, Kangin harabojie, appa sialan!"seru Changmin senang.

"Yakk, kenapa kau selalu memanggilku kuda?"Tanya Siwon nelangsa.

"Siapa harabojiemu?"Tanya Kangin bingung.

"Anak sialan!" desis Yunho.

"Aku ikut denganmu, Kyunie! Aku tadi sempat melihat jika Bummie tadi membawa Jungmo keatap!" ujar Siwon.

Mendengar kata Siwon, langsung saja Kyuhyun bergegas keatap diikuti Siwon. Mereka berlari sekuat tenaga mereka dan membuka pintu keluar tersebut, melihat Kibum yang kini tengah duduk diatas badan Jungmo yang telah babak belur.

"Yo~ Wonnie~Kyunnie~" panggil Kibum riang seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang melihat orang yang amat dibencinya, langsung menatap sosok itu tajam. Tanpa merasa kasihan dengan sosok itu yang kini terlihat mengenaskan.

"Bolehkah kali ini aku yang meneruskannya, Bummie?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan Siwon bersamaan.

Kibum tertawa, dia mengangguk dan mengangkat dirinya dari tubuh itu. Dan menatap Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang kini asyik mengukir memar-memar cantik ditubuh namja itu.

Buk.

"Ini untuk Changmin yang sedih memiliki sepupu busuk sepertimu!" ujar Siwon sambil menendang tubuh Jungmo.

"Ini untuk My SunSun yang kau manfaatkan!"ujar Kibum sambil menerjang Jungmo.

"Dan ini untuk Minnimie chagi yang telah kau sakiti!"akhir Kyuhyun sambil memukul Jungmo hingga tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin dan Sunny terus berjaga di mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Siwon, Kangin, dan Yunho. Mereka melihat Siwon dan Kibum keluar dari tempat itu. Langsung saja mereka menghampiri kedua orang itu, dan Sungmin yang tersadar karena suara yang berisik itu menatap Siwon dan Kibum dengan cemas.

"Dimana Kyuhyun appa?" Tanya Sungmin.

Siwon dan Kibum saling memandang satu sama lain, "Dia masih ada didalam!"ujar mereka dan setelah mereka mengucapkan itu, seketika itu juga gedung itu ambruk membuat mereka disana membelalakan matanya kaget, shock.

"KYUHYUNNNNNN!"seru mereka keras, terutama Sungmin.

~"~

Lima tahun kemudian

"Yakk, sudah harus berapa kali kubilang jika aku tidak akan menjadikanmu menantuku!" seru Yunho kesal terhadap namja didepannya itu yang kini bersujud kepadanya, meminta restu kepadanya.

"Kumohon Yunho appa~ aku benar-benar mencintai anakmu! Biarkan aku menikahinya!"ujar Siwon bersikeras. Melihat itu, Jaejoong pun terharu. Ia pun mendekati Yunho dan menepuk pundak suaminya itu sembari tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, restui saja mereka jika tidak jangan harap aku akan mengasih jatah satu tahun kedepan!"ancam Jaejoong lembut tapi sukses membuat Yunho mati kutu. Changmin dan Siwon yang mendengar itu hanya bertos ria karena telah mendapatkan izin mutlak dari sang oemma yang mau tak mau harus appanya turuti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku bosan My SunSun, hari ini libur ya? Kita kencan yuk?"ajak Kibum yang tengah duduk dimeja sekretarisnya yang sibuk dengan perkejaannya.

"Aku sibuk Kim Songsaenim! Lagipula sepuluh menit lagi kita akan mengadakan rapat dengan kolega kita yang penting!"tolak Sunny dingin.

Kibum cemberut, "Tapi kan aku ingin bermesraan dengan istriku! Apa tidak boleh?" rajuknya sambil memainkan rambut istrinya itu.

Sunny menatap suaminya itu datar, sedikit jengah juga dia. "Tapi rapat ini benar-benar penting namja gila! Meski presdirnya adalah Sungmin oppa bukan bearti kau seenaknya berkali-kali membatalkan rencana ini! Kau tahu sudah berapa kali ia marah padaku karena sikapmu yang selalu seenaknya itu!" bentak Sunny.

"Kyunnie kali ini sedang apa ya?"Tanya Kibum mengalihkan pembicaraan. Daripada mendengar siraman rohani dari istrinya tersayang itu, lebih baik ia kembali masuk keruangannya. Mencoba untuk mengerjakan sesuatu. Yah, salahkan dirinya yang jenius dan mempunyai kedua teman yang selalu direpotkannya itu. Karena hal itulah, Kibum selalu mengerjakan sesuatu dengan cepat dan teliti. Oleh sebab itu, seluruh perkejaannya telah selesai dan ia sangat bosan sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ukh, appa babboya~ gara-gara appa aku jadi telat kan menghadiri rapat penting hari ini!"sungut Sungmin kesal. Ia mengancingkan kemejanya asal sambil memasangkan syal untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya yang kini sudah diukir indah oleh namja disebelahnya itu.

Namja itu terkekeh, tanpa merasa bersalah ia menarik selimut dan membenamkan dirinya yang tanpa sehelai benang pun itu, memilih tidur.

"Aisshhh, malah tidur! Yak, kau banyak perkejaan appa!"teriak Sungmin kesal sambil menepuk pantat namja itu keras hingga namja itu mengaduh.

"Aku capek Minnimie chagi~ biarkan aku istirahat sebentar~" ujar namja itu manja.

Mendengar ucapan dari suaminya yang sungguh tak bertanggung jawab itu. Langsung saja, Sungmin tarik selimut itu dan mencubit pinggang namja itu kasar.

"Capek apa, huh? Kerjamu hanya melihat dan menjaga agar harga saham perusahaan kita tidak turun appa! Jangan banyak alasan, pokoknya setelah aku pulang rumah harus rapi seperti sedia kala, arraseo?" bentak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendecak, "Ne, ne, ne nyonya Cho, maid Cho yang setia ini akan berkerja serajin mungkin hingga rumah ini bersih mengkilap tanpa ada debu sedikitpun."

"Tentu saja, kan tidak baik jika orang hamil tinggal ditempat sekotor ini." Kata Sungmin santai.

"Ya, aku akan berkerja sekeras mungkin agar, eh…?" Kyuhyun langsung menatap Sungmin penuh tanya. Sungmin yang mengetahui itu hanya tersenyum manis.

"Selamat, karena aku telah positif hamil! Kau akan benar-benar menjadi appa sekarang!"

.

.

.

.

End

thanks ya buat para readers-readers yang mau membaca fanfic saya yang gaje ini. Maaf kalau endingnya kurang memuaskan, untuk itu aku kembali mengucapkan terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di karya saya yang lainnya, bye-bye


End file.
